The Neighbor: Anytime, Anyplace
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: A chance meeting turns into unbridled attraction and a month of hot days and even hotter nights. Can a relationship be founded on toe-curling, mind-blowing sensuality? AU/AH Jake & Bella. Rated M for epic, EPIC lemons, language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Run In

**Summary: **A chance meeting turns into unbridled attraction and a month of hot days and even hotter nights. Can a relationship be grounded on toe-curling, mind-blowing sensuality? Jacob/Bella, AU, A/H

**Story Banner Here: **(http): / / (farm3).(static).flickr(.)com/2792/4303522543_dc474ca74f_o(.png)

Thank you for stopping to read my little story, hope you like it :)

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness are owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Run In**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http:) / / (farm5) . (static).flickr(.)com/4041/4362873856_036d7c37d5(.jpg)

* * *

"Bills, Bills, junk mail, coupon for $5.00 off my next teeth cleaning, birthday card from Charlie, bills..."

_Wall._

_"Oof!"_

Not that it was any surprise, but, my body met a solid structure with a muted thud, and my handful of letters, flyers, circulars and other crap went flying. _Great._

_Wait a minute._

This wall wasn't concrete, or like, wooden or whatever, it was clothed, and warm, and soft, but _solid_. It was the warmest wall I'd ever run into. And trust me, I've had my share of run-ins with walls.

"Oh! Excuse me..."

"Oh, no, it was my fault..." the wall said.

"I am such a klutz sometimes..."

"No, I saw you there. I just..." it tried to explain.

"I just..." I finally looked up from shuffling the stack of mail, various forms of paper, and shit now littering the entryway of my building and saw the _wall_.

This wall of... man.

…Beautiful, gorgeous, _man_.

"I uh..." I couldn't quite formulate what was happening to me, or, rather, come up with anything witty or even cohesive to say. So, instead of giving any real form of communication, I stood there, mouth agape and mesmerized.

_His skin._

It was perfect and smooth; a shade of reddish-brown that made me want to reach out and touch...

"Sorry about that. I—" He trailed off when our eyes met, blinked, and then continued in a distracted near-whisper, "I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, either."

_That voice._

He had the deepest baritone, which strummed over every part of my body like a well-tuned instrument.

He grabbed my elbow to help me steady my uneasy and wobbly legs and there was _electricity_.

I felt it just as sure as I'm here breathing. He looked at me with a furrowed, confused brow. His eyes drank me in, darting all around my face questioningly.

Had he felt it too?

"No, no, I just… I have a run in with something or someone at least once a day. It's God's own little way of mocking me."

_Chuckle. Genuinely amused. Not at me, but with me. _His laugh was definitely a sound I could get used to hearing, especially when it was brought about by something that I'd said.

I could deal with that.

Then he looked at me with those eyes – so deep brown and soulful – like a laser cutting straight through me. Mine were brown too, but like chocolate. His were nearly black, like the gorgeous head of hair atop his head, and seemed to darken the longer we stood there in that hall. His eyes dragged over my body, wantonly, and I thanked God that I'd worn a push-up bra and the fitted Kelly green top that always seemed to get attention against my fair skin. I smoothed down my skirt and hair, self-consciously, hopeful my make-up had made it through the day.

"Well, uh—" He shifted awkwardly, after we both noticed his gaze rested on my lips a little longer than necessary. His hot fingertips also sat at the back of my elbow a little too long for mere polite chivalry. Not that I was complaining.

He glanced around, and then absently licked his bottom lip, before his eyes darted to my own parted mouth. I paused, feeling my body ache for him. It was insane. I'd never seen him a day in my life and there we were, eye-fucking each other in the hall of my building.

"Well, glad I could help you fulfill your daily run-in quota," he joked, smiling.

_Who was this man?_

"I uh… I live in 4A," he offered, extending his massive palm. "Jacob." My lips moved, making an honest attempt to speak. There was a moment of delay, and then my brain finally caught up with my mouth.

"Bella, Bella Swan." Did he really need my entire name? "I, uh… I live in 4C. I've never seen you in the building before. Did you just move in?"

_No, I've certainly never seen him before. I definitely would have noticed this much hotness living right down the hall from me._

"Yeah, same here; I've never seen you around here, either." He paused, slowly sliding his fingers from my body, and I caught his gaze lingering on the curve of my hip. "And no... Uh, I haven't been here much, lately. I'm a freelance journalist. I've been covering the crisis in Haiti for the past two weeks. I was in Indonesia before that."

_Oh my god. …Beauty and brains? He's like my walking wet dream._

"Sounds interesting."

_Sounds interesting? FYI, Bella: saying that makes it sound infinitely less interesting._

"Yeah, uh, it _is_, but it's tough sometimes – traveling to some places. Still, I love it." He shifted, throwing his shoulder-length hair casually over his shoulder. That was when I finally dragged my eyes away from his perfect, chiseled face, and took a good look at him, from head to toe.

Jacob was huge, but not bulky. He was leaner, with perfectly-crafted muscle. He had to be at least 6-4.

_I wonder if he's ever played football, or hockey, or like rugby or something._

I was mentally rambling.

I also felt myself swooning and hoped, to whatever god would listen to me, that I wasn't my usual bright red at the thought of traveling next to this man I'd never laid eyes on before five minutes ago and, yet, would like to take to some exotic place with tiki huts, private beaches, and bright orange drinks with little umbrellas sticking out of them. More rambling.

His gaze softened as we caught eyes, again. The sexiest smile that had ever been directed at me played at the corners of his lips. He whispered, hoarsely, "4C huh? Well then, Bella Swan, I guess that makes us neighbors."

"Well. I _uh_. I guess it does."

"Listen, I gotta run – meeting – but, it was nice..._running_ into you. Maybe we can...do it again, sometime."

_That_ smile peered out, again. The beautiful man was funny, witty. And his teeth were perfect.

He took a few steps back, never peeling his eyes away from mine. He moved lithely, almost animalistic, and I was sure I would combust if I didn't have his hands on me, soon. Then he finally turned to depart, and I waved weakly at his blue t-shirted back – and what a beautiful back it was – as he exited our building.

Just like that, my world changed.

* * *

I didn't see Jacob again for almost two weeks – believe me, I'd been counting the days. I'd walk slowly down the hallway, taking entirely too long to reach my door and pausing to stare at his, willing it to swing open.

It didn't.

It had taken every ounce of willpower in me not to knock on the door.

I'd planned on doing just that if I went even one more day without seeing him. Saturday morning, I set out orange juice and a bagel on the small table on my spacious balcony – perfect for mornings like these – with paper in-hand. My mind was finally off of Jacob.

Maybe he'd gone away on location, again. Maybe our attraction was all a dream. All I knew was that I had to stop thinking about him and focus on something else.

This couldn't be healthy.

My balcony faced the street, so it provided the option for people-watching. From a distance, I heard the rhythmic shuffle of sneakers against pavement. My body responded, instantly.

_No. It can't be._

I glanced up and saw just the outline of his body and his deep sienna skin, shining with sweat. I was mesmerized...again. Just as I became even more swept up in my revelry, I felt a thick, fat raindrop plunk the top of my head. Then another on my cheek and the middle finger of my right hand. Rapidly, the sky opened. On a sunny day, without a cloud in the sky, rain pelted me from where I sat.

_Stupid Florida sun showers..._

Then it dawned on me. If I was getting rained on, so was a very shirtless Jacob. I looked in his direction, once more, and watched the water slide over every groove, every indentation of his muscular body. It was the most sensual, non-sexual thing I think I'd ever witnessed.

It was beautiful.

_He_ was beautiful; his slick, and hot, and wet body. He made no effort to run any faster, to escape the rain. Instead, he kept his pace and I was awarded the view of his form as it became larger and larger with each step he took closer to our building. While the rain continued to fall, he became shiny, dripping, and more delicious.

I made no move to get out of the rain, either. My now inedible bagel soaked up the water from the sky and my orange juice turned light yellow and cloudy from mixing with the rain. Even more, I was drenched; the thin white cotton tank I wore was soaked through, as were the matching pajama bottoms.

I stayed where I was, though. I kept standing, trying to get a better look at him as he entered the building, and felt a pang of sadness when I realized that he would be dry soon, and out of sight. Then my brain snapped.

I had to catch him.

I had to stop him.

_And do what?_

I wasn't sure of at the moment. I just couldn't let him go. As fast as my feet could carry me, I rushed to my front door, gripping the knob and swinging it open.

"Oh!" I almost stumbled backward in my surprise. I looked up, clutching my chest.

...and was met with my wall of man.

Standing there, dripping on the hardwood hallway floor.

Soaked to the bone with rain water.

Eyes black and intense.

His gaze lowered to my breasts. I knew he could see through the sheer wet cotton – now suctioned to my body, and to my nipples – as clear as if I'd been shirtless, too. Then, he stepped closer, entering my apartment.

I didn't move, and felt his hot, hard, slippery torso pressed against mine. His chest just barely kissed my nipples through the thin barrier. He stared at me for a long moment, unblinking, and hungry.

I heard the lowest sound escape his chest. Something crossed in his eyes.

_Decision?_

_Pounce?_

He leaned forward, and I prepared my mouth for his kiss; for his full lips to press hotly against mine. Instead, his mouth passed mine, and lowered.

His pink tongue darted out, and skimmed along my collarbone, effectively catching a droplet of water that was sliding south, toward my cleavage. And my clit lurched toward his body, urgent and needy. A shiver snaked its way up my spine and he kicked the door close behind him.

"Jacob..." I whimpered, as his hands where on my skin, all at once. His lips met mine and I was caught up in the slick feel of his warm mouth. He searched my body, starting at the dip in my waist, squeezing and kneading me, and sparking flames over my skin. I stepped closer to him, pressing my body harder into his, needing to feel him on my nipples.

His body was...indescribable. It felt even better than it looked under my fingertips; the deep curves rolling over his chest and abdomen, so sinfully pronounced and perfect.

My hands were greedy and my body, aching. I arched and clawed at his back, pulling off the tie that held his beautiful hair. I ran my fingers through it reverently, even in our frenzy, just as I had wanted to the day we'd met.

I just needed to feel him.

He was silent, biting and sucking my neck and shoulder. His fingers slipped underneath my top, pulling it away from my body, frantically, and so hard I thought he might rip it. He lifted it over my head and threw it, with a slap, onto the floor. Immediately, his mouth was on my nipples, rough and hard, and greedy. Finally, he pulled at the string holding my pajama bottoms on my hips.

I wanted this. I needed this so bad. I wanted _him_ so bad. It was the most impulsive thing I'd thought of doing in a long time, but, really, I didn't care. All I was sure of was him, and me, and _us_, and the electricity that was pulsing in waves between our two bodies.

"Please..." I panted as I slipped my thumbs in the waistband, and we both slid my panties and pants off, in one quick motion.

I stood there, naked, and I felt him.

I felt him pressed stiffly against my bare body, through the thin nylon fabric of his running shorts. He spun me and pushed my body against the back of my front door. Then I snatched the shorts away from his body, pulling them down and gripping him like he was mine. I could have done this a million times before. It was like second nature to me.

His cock was hot, heavy, and massive in my palm. I could barely get my hand around its thickness; it was a thing of beauty- just a shade darker than the rest of him, begging to be touched and then slid inside of me. I released him, and fisted my hands in his hair. Pulling him toward me, I crushed my mouth against his. He tasted like _everything_. His mouth was hot, and slick and hungry against mine, urgently sliding his tongue against mine.

Trailing his fingers down my thigh and under my knee, he held himself between my parted legs, and dragged his fingers along the damp, wetness outside my folds. My whole body shuddered at his touch, as he rubbed guided circles over my sensitive clit, and then slipped two fingers into me. I whimpered and then moaned, leaning my already arched body against the door and allowing him to do as he wanted with me. Because I was already wetter than I'd ever been, his fingers glided effortlessly in and out of me, until I was begging and panting.

He slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean with a low, satisfied groan. After, he quickly guided himself into me. It was all too much.

A guttural cry escaped my lips and we paused. I was completely overwhelmed at the fullness I felt, and the tightness I was sure he was now sucked into. The heat, and fire, and tautness were almost more than I thought I could handle. After several moments, he kissed away my distress and pumped until he was completely inside me and I was gushing over his length.

An unabashed moan escaped me.

"Please... Please don't stop..." I begged through my pants. He was just so fucking _big_ inside me.

He raked his fingers through my hair, cupping the back of my scalp, snaking his free arm around me as he stroked his body into mine and I reached to grip his shoulders, slowly meeting his thrusts. It was all I could do not run my nails down his back until I drew blood.

I wanted this. I needed this – him – so much.

In one swift movement, he grabbed my other thigh, and I was off the ground with my legs crossed behind his back. He hissed at the change in position, his jaw twitching, his lids heavy-lidded with determination and lust. He held me there for a moment, with his eyes closed, biting his lip, and I knew he was pulling himself back from the edge.

This position was so much deeper. I could feel him in every part of me, and it was intense.

"Ah..._fuck_..." I moaned into his mouth.

He held my waist, pulling me up and down, slowly, and carefully rocking his hips against my body. It was an easy thing and I felt weightless in his strong grasp. Soon, we were in perfect sync- him forcing me down on his cock, me whimpering and rolling against him. I was eager, and ground my hips against his as he held me tightly.

"_Ahh_... Bella, _Shit_..." He whispered. His moan was the first word he'd said since entering my home.

"God... I _know_. " I grunted.

I did know. I knew this was something all consuming and terrifying. This, with him, was too good and something that couldn't be right. It was something that felt so insane; we both were teetering on the edge of madness.

Everything inside me shivered and shuddered against him, contracting again and again. Wetness dripped and leaked from my body onto the floor. I screamed, not caring that we were inches from the hallway and the door to my balcony was still open, rain pattering the floor.

"Oh god...oh _god_..." He gripped my hips tighter, thrusting himself into me harder. My body, not even completely stilled from my first orgasm, began rolling in waves as I felt the stirring of my second.

"Bella..." He panted, grinding harder. "I...fuck. I gotta cum..." His thusts were deep, and steady and sure, his eyes full of abandon, never leaving from mine.

Still intense. Still focused.

"Let me down," I whispered. He looked at me incredulously. "Let me down," I whispered again, tapping him lightly on his shoulder.

He obeyed me, yet never stopping his thrusts, which made it terribly difficult for my body to ever want to leave his. I did though, sliding him out of me, and he had the most painfully sexy look on his face. It was one of madness and need. He needed release.

I gripped his cock, and knelt before him. His look became more pained, but in a different way. It morphed into a level of desire I'd never seen in someone's eyes, and was sure it mirrored my own.

I wrapped my mouth around him, sucking his tip, and then slid it as far as I could into my mouth. His body tensed, and his face grimaced as he pressed his palms against the door for support. He slowly propelled his hips, easing himself in and out of my mouth.

I wanted to taste him.

I wanted him to cum, so I pumped him with my hands, which was not an easy feat, because of his size, but I did. I eased the length of him between my cupped hands, arcing them in steady strokes, all the while, sucking and licking and sucking.

_Up and down...up and down..._

"Fuck," he gasped.

Jacob's brows knitted together, his lips parted, and with one final jerk, he burst in my mouth: hot, thick, and _him_. He curled his hands into fists, his forehead resting on one arm. He swallowed thickly several times, trying to catch his breath. I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him, as he stood above me, attempting to stabilize his breathing. Finally, he opened his eyes.

There was fire in them.

His cock, still as stiff as if we'd just started, twitched in my hands, inches from my lips.

_Oh my god._

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me to my feet, that feral, hungry look still in those black eyes. My heart soared as he cupped his palm against the heat between my thighs, and tried not to cum again.

"I'm not done with this yet," he whispered seriously, glancing around for my bedroom, then, meeting my eyes again. "Let's do this right.

/

/

* * *

**A/N –** I've never shipped just Jake and Bella, and I have to say, I absolutely love them in this. It was SO fun and *ahem* _rewarding_ to write. These two got a little carried away, which I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed. FYI, there are EPIC lemons and a little teeny bit of angst later, but I'm sure you guessed that already.

Massive thanks go to one of the best betas, writers, and lovies out there, **Kay Cannon**. She's amazing, and I am the captain of her fan club.


	2. Chapter 2: Midday and Chocolate

**Chapter 2: Midday and Chocolate**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation:** http(:)/ / (farm5)(.)(static).flickr.(com)/4068/4396183816_ed3852886f(.jpg)

* * *

...Absolutely _vibrating_ with anticipation.

I was a complete spaz at work. My brain was on him, not my job, and that fact didn't help me come up with new and _zippysnappypoppy_ advertisements, at all. This was all insane. I didn't even know this man – had barely even had a full conversation with him – and here, now, I couldn't take my mind off him.

…How his fingers felt on my skin.

…The briny taste of his shoulder, slick from rain and sweat in my mouth.

…The mind-numbing feel of him inside me.

Oh _god_, and the smell of him...

"Bella, what the fuck is up?" hissed the only other Account Manager besides myself. After I'd stared at the Photoshop window on my laptop, gazing at the white and grey checkered boxes, obviously others started to notice as they passed my office, my eyes glazing over.

"Wha...What?" My brain was on vacation; even more-so than usual.

Alice snapped her tiny fingers in front of my face, hissing, "Bella. Snap the fuck out of it. Victoria is on a rampage this week with this new campaign. You have got to get it together. Now, what the fuck is up with you?"

I looked at her: her jet black hair, short spikes jutting out in all directions in back, juxtaposed with the slick electric blue stripes of her side bang swooping across her forehead. How do you tell your best friend that you've had the best sex of your life, complete with multiple orgasms, with a stranger whose last name you don't even know and now? How do you explain that you can't focus because your thighs keep squeezing together just from thinking about him?

I needed him.

Three days was too long. I wasn't sure why I'd allowed so many days to pass without seeing him again. Better yet, I didn't know how I'd even been able to stand it. I guessed I was too chickenshit to go knocking on his door. What would I say exactly?

_'Er, excuse me Jacob (insert unknown last name here), that sex was the most toe-curling experience of my life and, well, I wanted to know if we could do it again, like, now?'_

Not so much.

I looked at the clock; fifteen minutes until lunch.

Maybe he'd be home. He was a freelance writer, so, it wasn't like he had a typical 9-to-5, afterall.

Maybe he'd take mercy on me, and fuck me blind one last time, then send me on my way. I could deal with that; I just needed it, _him_ one more time.

Maybe he was losing his shit after our sex as much as I was. I clamped my thighs together in my skirt at the thought of the two of us against that door, then in my room, for hours and _hours_.

Minutes later, after I'd assured Alice that I was fine and blamed my spaciness on PMS and too much caffeine, I jumped from my chair with my keys in-hand. My Prius flew the ten minute drive it took to return home, and I crept down the hall to find the door to Jacob's house slightly cracked. I paused, and then pushed it open to find him sitting with his laptop resting in his lap, tapping away at the keys, face focused, lips pursed.

He glanced up at me, expectantly. His eyes softened, almost like he'd been waiting on my arrival, the beginnings of a smirk playing his full lips. Then, he moved his laptop to the space on the pricey-looking brown leather sofa beside him.

"Hey," he almost whispered, running those _eyes_ over my body.

"Hey," I parroted, feeling like I would spontaneously combust under his gaze.

I crossed the distance between us in a moment, stopping to stand directly in front of him. I had no clue what I was doing, or if he wanted me even a fraction as much as I wanted him. All I knew was that I had to throw myself out there, go for broke, and hope that he'd reciprocate.

His eyes twinkled mischievously, though, not a feature on his face moved.

_Expressive._

He slid to the edge of the sofa, until his face was just inches from me, and waited a moment, as if he were looking for any signal – any sign – that I didn't want this. He looked up at me and licked his lips, waiting. When he received no objection, he buried his forehead against my abdomen, inhaling deeply.

_Oh god..._

My body ached for him, and I dug my fingers into his gorgeous hair, which, even from where I stood, smelled of myrrh and clove. I clutched him close to me, and we paused, breathed, and the feeling was so intensely intimate.

He looked up at me again, sliding his fingertips over my sandaled feet. His hands ghosted over my ankle, up the curve of my calves, to the backs of my knees, and then thighs, and I gasped. The wetness was already there, pooling, and waiting for his touch.

His hands traveled higher still, caressing and squeezing my thighs until he met the warm, dampened lace of my white thong. I didn't move, not a muscle, awaiting his next move with excitement. He stroked there - _stroked_ - until I was breathless.

He paused, one hand holding the curve of my hip and the other looping fingers under the thin strap, and pulled them down in one quick motion. I cried out at the feel of the fabric being snatched so abruptly from me, causing an immediate reaction and quiver over my throbbing clit. Instead of dropping them on the floor, or even throwing them across the room, he pocketed them. I was sure I would explode.

He bent and grabbed my ankles, yanking my feet apart. I whimpered his name, wobbling before finally catching my balance.

He slid his palms up my calves, next my thighs, and then finally met with my quivering pussy. He caressed me there, just along the lips, toying with me and fanning the flames. But then, he went deeper.

"I have to...I have to go back to work...lunch," I muttered as his fingers began pumping into me, a muted sloshing noise filling the air.

He shushed me, distracted, and I felt myself drawn into the rhythm of his fingers inside me: pumping, then swirling around my clit …pumping, then clit. He whispered, "Feel good?"

"So good...so fucking good..." I responded, needing to steady myself with my palms on his shoulders.

His lips fell open, but he never took his eyes off me – not for a second, even when he slid his fingers out of me to taste them, before quickly returning to my clit. I moaned and begged him to put me out of my misery.

"...Oh, Jacob...so _good_..."

"...Good..." he murmured, as I felt the beginnings of the waves take over my body, panting and moaning. I could barely remain standing in front of him.

He pulled his fingers from my body again and my closed eyes snapped open to meet his, dark and dangerous gaze- like I was his defenseless prey. He leaned back, and I could see the large outline of his cock pressed against the sweatpants he wore, stiff and ready. I'd made him like that. _I_ was doing that to him.

I reached down, unable to help myself. It was a thing of beauty to be admired and loved. I slid those pants over his hips and he used the back of the sofa for leverage as he lifted to assist me. He reached behind his head, pulling the tank from his body, and every inch of his copper skin sat there, exposed and beautiful.

He grabbed the backs of my thighs, pulling me forward, until I bent my knees and straddled him. Just as my mouth met his, tasting his deliciously sweet, hot mouth, I glanced at the wall clock.

_I'll have to make this quick._

I yanked my fitted black skirt to my waist, and took the length of him, rubbing the head over my clit: back, forth, slick, and slippery, mixing with the excitement from both of our bodies. He groaned my name, a plea to sit on his cock, and I obliged him. I finally positioned the thick head just so, and then sank down onto him, bouncing lightly, until his dick was coated sufficiently and I slickly rose back up.

I moaned into his mouth as his fingers arched, locking under my arms and over my shoulders pressing me harder and deeper onto his cock. I could feel every inch of him. As we began moving against each other, moaning and panting, that flint, the spark, stirred inside me.

"Fuck, Bella..._God_..."

My hips moved, grinding, gliding back and forth on him, while I frantically attempting to get us both off quickly. He was making it so hard for me, though. He tried to slow my hips with his hands on my waist, and milled into me so deeply it was almost immobilizing.

I pushed him flush with the sofa and away from my body. He gripped my hips tighter, squeezing and guiding them over him, again and again. I felt the fire burning brighter, more intensely inside. I clung to his shoulders like they were the only things tethering me to the earth, as I fell over the edge and the shivers overtook me, once more.

He held me, pressing my body forward, which set off another orgasm within me. His hold became tighter, his rhythm more frantic, until he jerked and I felt him surge inside me. His hand grabbed at my hair from the root, his teeth bitting my right nipple through my blouse.

Our breathing slowed, and I tore my eyes away from his to look at the clock, again.

_Fuck._

"I gotta go...work." He grasped me firmer, keeping me there with him still deep inside me. He didn't want me to leave; he didn't want to let me go. I didn't want to leave either, but I pleaded with my eyes. I gripped the base of his cock, leaning backward, and finding my footing before rising.

"Don't worry." I kissed him once more and I rushed to his bathroom to clean up.

"Soon," he promised. Then he kissed me deeply, taking my breath away before I jetted back to the office, already fifteen minutes late.

* * *

"Yeah, so, his name is Jacob," I said, stabbing at a cherry tomato in my salad. After over a week of hot, spontaneous romps with him, I thought it was about time I shared this new development with her. Alice had all but stopped everything she'd been doing to gawk at me with her perfect mouth forming an 'O,' and her eyes widening.

"What?" I questioned.

"What, Bella? What? You tell me this sex god comes and fucks you deaf and dumb, and I'm supposed to… _what?_ I mean, really, What am I supposed to do with that?"

"You don't have to do anything at all, Ally. I just..." I searched for a piece of grilled chicken, hoping that I wouldn't have to look at her again, because the redness had long-since spread across my cheeks. "I just wanted to let you know why I've been acting so insane, lately."

"_Oooh_, Bella. You've got it bad. _Bad_!" she mocked, laughing. "So, have you guys, like, been on a date yet?" She leaned forward, glancing around. "Wait, wait. Before you tell me about all the boring details, tell me how big his cock is again."

"Ally!" I was mortified. This was the most sordid thing I'd done in my relatively humdrum existence. And, outside of Alice's insistence on telling me every little detail of her and her fiancé, Jasper's, very active sex life, my world was pretty vanilla.

"Well, Bella, you've already told me everything else and, from what I can tell, you need to ride this thing out – milk it for all its worth...Pun intended."

"You're disgusting, Mary Alice."

"...And you're a slut, Isabella." She smirked.

* * *

I could smell the buttery chocolate aroma as soon as I'd hit our floor. It was amazing, and chocolate had been my favorite for as long as I could remember. Where the hell was that coming from? I stopped to gather my stack of mail and lock the mailbox, shifting my graffiti-covered laptop bag over my shoulder. I entered the elevator, and then exited to my floor when it stopped. The smell became stronger the closer I got to his door.

_4A_

The door was slightly ajar. My heart jumped and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. This had been the pattern from the beginning.

…Had been the pattern for last two weeks.

He was waiting for me. It wasn't a coincidence. The latch wasn't broken. It was an invitation. I silently thanked God, again, that I'd had the foresight to wear my pink lace bra and bikini set.

He'd love it.

I did a breath check, smoothed my hair and popped out a stick of lip gloss, before pushing open his door. I walked through his neat apartment like second nature. The lights were dimmed. Only the faint sound of motion in the kitchen and the television in his bedroom with the volume turned low could be heard.

Finally, I saw him. I didn't know what I expected. Coming here was always a surprise.

Sometimes he'd be naked; sometimes in the shower or casually lounging on his bed. Today, though, he had never looked sexier.

_Well, save for that rain thing. That shit was epic._

He stood there, peering into a pot on the stove, carefully stirring, and then fiddling with the knobs. He was so distracted - so...beautiful – as his face frowned in concentration. His loose jeans hung low on his hips, the black classic _Deadhead_ shirt he wore sinfully hugging his body, and he was casually barefoot. His hair looked slightly damp and I quickly wondered if he'd just showered.

The thought of him in a shower, again… Well, _that_ was beyond sinful.

"Hello there," he said, not looking up from the pot. _How the hell did he know I was here?_

"Hi," I squeaked. He removed the pot from the burner, clicked the eye off, and turned to me, finally, with those eyes.

"Come taste this."

My body ached, and my feet were moving toward him of their own volition. Before I knew it, I was standing before him, every part of me alive, needy, and painfully throbbing with every breath.

"Is it chocolate? I mean, because it drifted to the hallway and smelled amazing."

Instead of a reply, he dipped a finger in the cooling pot, coating it with the dark syrup, and lifted it to my lips. I parted them, and then sucked his finger into my mouth. It was delicious, just melting onto my tongue. It was perfect, buttery and silky, and I tasted just a hint of rum. I had to pause, briefly, to get my bearings.

"Oh my god, Jacob..."

"I know, right?" He purred with a wicked smile, "Good?"

"Better than good," I answered. He turned to dip his finger, again.

"Can I...have a taste?"

I coughed, trying to find my voice. I barely whispered, "Yes."

He smiled, again, his eyes darkening, and offered his finger to me. I took it, wrapping my lips around, sucking and licking eagerly. He slipped it out with a slick pop, and covered my mouth with his in a leisurely, sensual kiss, that nearly drove me insane. His fingertips skated up, cupping the side of my head, just at the nape of my neck, as his teasing lips and tongue languorously slid against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing my own hands to roam up his ribs, stoking the muscles crossing his abdomen.

I hummed into his mouth when he pulled me closer, never parting our lips. In a moment, my slacks fell with a swish to the ground, as did my blouse. He paused to look at my body, appreciatively, and said something in a sing-songy language I assumed was his native. Whatever it was, it sounded vulgar, and made me a bit wetter than I already was.

I slipped my fingers along the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and his hair fell in disheveled layers around his shoulders. I pulled his jeans open, finding nothing but his naked body beneath, to my delight. My panties were gone in the next second, and my bra unlatched and on the floor, right after that.

He lifted me, with no effort, onto the kitchen table, which I discovered was pretty damn sturdy. He parted my knees, and pulled a chair directly in front of me, sitting and looking at my pink folds like it was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on. He widened my thighs a bit more, running a finger between my lips. Then, pressing two inside me, he leaned forward, and licked the place his fingers had just been. He lapped greedily, and then finally rested along my clit, placing tight circles there.

"Oh...Jacob." I moaned. At that moment, I caught a glimpse of our reflection in the kitchen window to the left of me. Our bodies looked so hot – so beautiful together.

My back arched against the intense pleasure he was eliciting from my body. My thighs parted, his head sinking further between them and bobbing as he worked against me with his tongue. He reached up and held my breasts in each hand, skimming my nipples between his fingers, while never taking his mouth away from my clit.

It was all enough to bring me over the edge and I writhed, moaned, and gyrated my hips against his skillful tongue. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, and then slowed to a stop, just as I was on the verge of the peak brought on by his mouth. I snapped my head up, eyes dropping from the ceiling to meet his, which staring back, darkly.

"Watch me, Bella," he whispered. Then, he snaked his tongue back to my body, adding more focused pressure to my clit, and slid his long fingers further inside me, curling them...curling them deep, beckoning me, pulling me all in one rhythmic climb.

"_Ohhhh_, fuck..." I rocked my hips along his fingers, meeting each thrust forward with my body, "..._Oh_, God..."

...And I was falling, tightening over his fingers, vibrating under his tongue, and moaning his name. I felt the gush of wetness pooling between my thighs, as I shook under his touch. He slowed his mouth to a stop, and pulled his fingers from me. Then, he stood, his cock stiff and proud, and just inches from where I needed him.

He ran his hands up and down the length of my body, my neck, and down my nipples, pausing there to lick and suck them until I was whimpering and begging. His mouth continued to the curve of my hip. He took his cock in his hand and, after seeing at the pained expression in his eyes, I knew neither of us could stand it for even a second longer.

I pushed my hips closer to him, grabbing for his body, and he bent to place a hard open-mouthed kiss on my lips as he eased into me. His fingers gripped the edge of table for leverage while he pumped into me. I couldn't help threading my fingers in that hair.

He was beautiful. The muscles of his chest and abdomen tightened with every inward push, focused and steady. This was different. It wasn't frantic; it was methodical, and I could feel every ridge, and swell of him stroking me – making me feel so much fuller than any other time.

He stared into my eyes, his jaw tight, and I moaned. I moaned loud and long.

Shortly, just after our bodies had formed a thin sheen of sweat, he gently pushed me onto my back and gripped his hands under my knees, lifting them to his shoulders. He tightly held my waist with one hand, while rubbing my clit with the other. He hissed through clenched teeth, clasping my hips with more force, each plunge boring deeper, until he was biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck..." he whispered, leaning his body over mine until my thighs where almost at my chest. After crushing his mouth to mine, he steadied his palms on the table, at each of my sides, stopping my body from rocking against his deep thrusts.

"Oh Jacob...Oh, fuck..." I moaned feeling the surge and contractions begin. He kept his pace, muffling my cries with his mouth and massaging my tongue. My body dripped with sweat, covering my bouncing breasts.

"Mmm, _shit_...I can feel you," he murmured, "Come on, Bella. Cum with me." His voice was like honey, smooth, sweet, and delicious, enveloping every cell in my body, as I came.

I came so hard, panting his name and curling my nails into his ribs, that parts of wanted to slap him and kiss him, all at once.

"Shit..." he ground out. He was squeezing his eyes closed, gripping my thighs, and biting the fleshy skin at the side of my bent knee as I felt the pulsing heat and wetness inside me.

He carefully let my thighs down, both of us catching our breath. I rose to my elbows, looking at this beautiful man who had just taken my body places it had never been before. Then he turned to me, and quirked his eyebrow.

"Have you eaten?"

I shook my head with a smile, as we both reached for our clothing. I opted for sliding into his t-shirt, which reached just past my thighs, and my panties. He pulled on his jeans and walked over to something I hadn't noticed earlier that was covered in aluminum foil.

"No. I had a long day at work and haven't even been to my apartment yet...Barely even ate lunch, actually."

"Well, we can't have that," he said, finally stepping toward me and placing a peck on my lips. "I made lasagna and...You've already seen what I made for dessert." I blushed, and his eyes softened as he bent to kiss me again. I was speechless.

_Wait...HE COOKS TOO?_

_Ok. So, he's smart, hotter than should be legal, has a cock the size of two Pepsi cans stacked on top of each other and knows what to do with it, and he COOKS?_

He'd won all around on _personal attribute day_ in Heaven.

"Wine?" He asked me, turning away.

"You have white?"

"I have a little white and some good red," he said, while peering into his refrigerator, and then above it at his wine rack with several bottles of red wine. "I got this red in South Africa about a year ago; I hear it's very spicy. I've been saving it for a special occasion, kinda like this."

"Well, let's have that then." I was in the Twilight Zone, being swept up in his gaze, and smile, and voice all at once.

_Who was this man?_

…This man who had just fucked me senseless and was now inviting me to drink wine at the scene of said fuck.

I suddenly wanted to know everything about him.

What were his wants and desires? What were his goals for life? Was he close to his parents? Shit, what was his last name?

He eased the corkscrew in, twisting it with practiced ease, and then pushed down on the levers. He peered into his cabinet for the appropriate glass, poured the mahogany liquid, and set it before me on the table. I smiled and took the delicate glass between my fingers, pausing to smell it. It was heavenly, and woodsy.

He stood there, waiting for me to taste, which I did, and fell in love. I pinched my eyes shut, swirling the fluid around in my mouth, and then swallowed, nodding my head in approval.

He nodded his head as well, elated. Then he grinned, and poured himself a glass, before turning to prepare our plates.

His eggplant lasagna was amazing. Said it was something he picked up travelling with a Sicilian writer friend of his while he trekked through Europe, earlier this year. Everything about him intrigued me, from the tribal masks hanging on his walls, to the way he pursed his lips in thought, and even the way he'd savagely stab away at pieces of food on his plate and shove it into his mouth.

Jacob was definitely making me form a serious oral fixation.

I let him know I'd only ever been out of the country when I went to Costa Rica on a high school senior class trip eight years ago, and had had wanderlust bubbling in my veins since then. I told him some about my work at the agency, how I was close to my mother who lived right on the west side of Jacksonville, and that my father lived in a tiny town in Phoenix.

He was close to his father and sisters and his group of friends he'd known since birth in Washington State. Unfortunately, his mother had passed when he was just a boy. My heart ached for him, even though I'd never met her.

"Ready for the complete desert? I mean, you tasted a little bit, but there's more."

He cleared our plates and placed them into the sink. I bobbed my head in response, secretly hoping it was just a replay of what had happened an hour ago. Instead, he reached for two small bowls and opened the oven to reveal something dark and sinful-looking bubbling in a glass dish.

"Hey, Jacob..."

"Mmmhmm?" he replied, scooping what looked like some kind of brownie-cake hybrid with nuts into a bowl. I felt like a six-year-old again, brimming with excitement at the thought of the rest of this dessert.

"What's your last name?"

"Ha! I haven't told you, yet? Sorry about that...Well, I'm Quileute," he said gesturing to his hair and body, "Native. In Quileute, it's Sh`ipa - Black. Jacob Ephraim Black."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he had to have been Native American, but I couldn't place exactly where. I felt a little more at ease; I may not know everything about this man, but at least I knew his last name.

"Now, Miss Swan," he said with a smile, "Mr. Black presents...dessert. I call this, _Death by Chocolate_."

He grinned and set the bowl on the table in front of me with an exaggerated flair. I looked down and was met with the most delicious-looking thing I think I'd ever seen. What he was stirring was chocolate sauce, of course, which he'd poured all over the brownie-cake thing. He nodded toward the bowl, urging me to taste. I picked up the spoon, scooped off a hunk of cake-brownie-sauce and slid it into my mouth.

I died.

…_Died_.

"How do you like it?" He smiled, watching me closely.

"Oh my god...I'd give up all other foods and eat this for the rest of my life."

_Chuckle. …Deep, baritone, genuine._

He stepped toward me and kissed me, again. Then, I noticed there was only one spoon. I scooped another hunk off, and lifted it toward him. He took it between his lips, locking eyes with me, and slowly eased it out of his mouth.

It was a thing of beauty.

_Smooth, soft lips...smirk...oral...fixation..._

"Mmmm..." He paused, the mischief returning to his eyes. "This _is _delicious," he said, suggestively, and I quivered a bit more.

/

/

* * *

**A/N -** I have a thing with sauces, so, chocolate syrup seemed a natural choice. I think something with honey may be appropriate in later chapters. _Hmmm_.

This chapter is dedicated to every girl (and guy) who's ever really needed some midday love. Hope Jake lived up to your little fantasies.

Thanks to my beta, **Kay Cannon**, and all you little chickies. You make me smile.

Also, thank you to all the boss girls (and some boys) out there that voted for **The Neighbor: Anytime, Anyplace.**

Jake and Bella placed first in the blind public poll for the **Team SOB Rain Scene Challenge (****http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2046940/ TeamSOB****)** because of you and all your awesomeness. I thank everyone that clicked that button for my entry. There were quite a few amazing stories, and I am just happy to be counted among all the Wolfpack lovers out there.

And, if that wasn't amazing enough, TNAA was also selected as a favorite by one of the judges, **BloodofBeckie**, which is an awesome honor in itself.

You can check out the banner here, as well as all of the other winners: **teamsob(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/02/and-winners-are(dot)html**


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**Chapter 3: ****The Awakening**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation:** http(:)/(farm)5(.static).(flickr).(com)/4050/4395379221_3d1f461774(.jpg)

* * *

Alice was right. I had it bad. _Really_ bad for this man.

I didn't even know if it was him or his dick, but when I was around him, I needed him inside me. And when we were apart, well, I need him inside me. I wanted his hands on my body, and his mouth breathlessly moaning my name.

I _needed_ him.

This shit was insane.

I tried not to think too much about it. I didn't want to think too much about what all this meant for us. I just wanted to enjoy the time with him while it was hot and new, and he was here and not in some third world county, saving the world one article at a time.

I was hit with a new wave of inspiration at work, and came up with something our boss called 'next level' and 'career defining.' I barely cared though. All I could think about was getting home and getting to _him_.

I passed his door, and of course, it was cracked just-so. Today, instead of immediately entering his apartment, I made a beeline for mine, and stripped out of my clothing. I was exhausted and wanted to take a nap, for just an hour.

An hour had turned into five when I popped my head up in my darkened living room. Quickly, I showered and slipped into the first pair of shorts I found, my favorite college sweatshirt, and flip flops. Then, I exited with my house keys in-hand.

His door was closed.

Of course it was closed. It was fucking 12AM. My body said a silent prayer as my fingertips found the knob, turned and pushed.

It opened.

He'd waited for me.

I entered into his home, closing the door behind me and locking it. My eyes searched in the dark for any bit of light so I wouldn't break something in his house or trip and seriously injuring myself, which was fully probable for me. I carefully stripped off my clothing in a trail to his room, and found him sprawled out on his bed. A stream of light washed across his face and chest. From where I stood, I could tell he was naked, with the sheet covering any view that might suggest otherwise.

_God_, I wanted him.

He stirred, sensing I was in the room, but before he could open his eyes, my lips were on his. I captured his mouth with mine, tenderly but hungrily sliding my tongue against his. He moaned in approval, wrapping me up in his arms, and moving his mouth against mine. It all felt so safe – so right.

We moved in sync with each other, so easily, both reaching for the sheet and sliding it off his hips. Thankfully, he _had_ slept nude tonight. I wrapped my hand around his already solid cock, sliding up and down, enjoying the feel of him, and he moaned against my neck.

"_God_ Bella...thought you weren't coming..." he mumbled, as he trailed kisses down my throat. He flipped me onto my back and positioned himself between my parted thighs.

"I'm sorry Jake...such a long day...fell asleep." I gasped as he entered me quickly; we were both so anxious. His movement was fluid, as his hips began moving back and forth, fucking me in a smooth stroke as soon as he was inside me.

I was already slick, and he went in deliciously easily, filling me, and stretching me like he always did. I moaned as he started his assault on my body: rhythmic and practiced. He knew what I wanted. He knew how to make me chant his name and beg for sinful things of him.

His hips moved against me, his back arching, and then curving; arching and curving. My whimpers soon filled the air and my nipples hardened in arousal, as his tongue licked and lapped at them. I locked my ankles at the dip of his lower back. His mouth found mine again in the darkness, and his fingers threading in my hair. Then, he began whispering delicious things to me, hot against my ear.

He was doing this to me.

He was making me insane.

"Oh, Jacob..." I hissed as he drove even deeper and bit the swell of my breast. "Fuck me..." It wasn't a command, more of an affirmation, an encouragement, because he _was_ fucking me. So well. He leaned back almost immediately, sitting back on the balls of of his feet, then pressing his palms firmly against my thighs, and pressing them against my chest. I felt myself already at the start of my orgasm at the new much, much deeper position.

"You want me to fuck you..." He murmured, keeping his strokes steady and purposeful, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. It wasn't faster, but deeper, as deep as he could get, he pressed into me, slid out, then, pressed his entire shaft into my dripping pussy.

He leaned forward, whispering, "I'll fuck you..." He kissed me deeper, and then pulled his mouth away. He stroked me a few more times, and then his thrusts became shallower, until he'd completely slid out of me.

I whined, but he ignored it.

"Turn over." I could barely obey before he had my ankle and was flipping me onto my stomach.

"Up," he commanded, patting the curve of my ass, while he stroked his rock-hard erection. He pushed my lower back down until it arched, just right, and he was satisfied. After, he placed his palms between my thighs. "Wider."

I steadied myself on my forearms, waiting for what I wanted – what he wanted. He murmured something in Quileute, grabbing my hip and rubbing the head of his cock over it. I whimpered, "Please..."

My whole body shook with excitement and arousal and _want_. He slid into me, and my whole body tensed.; f_uck_ did he feel good. Still, he never stopped his stroking. It was too good; too fucking good. He'd never taken me this way, and it was so much better than I could have even hoped to imagine.

"How's it feel?" he whispered, wrapping his hands firmly around my waist and going deeper, "You're so wet Bells..." I couldn't hold my screams in any longer. I moaned, and cried, and thrashed my head as my body jerked forward with each thrust.

"_Oooh_, that good?" He whispered, again, slapping my ass hard enough to feel good and I cried out again. He thrust so deeply I swore I could feel him in my stomach and it hurt so good. "Your ass from this position Bells...its fucking amazing..."

He'd never talked this much when we'd had sex, before. He was usually stark quiet, save for small moans or clipped swearing. This...this was a fucking turn-on; I just wanted him to keep going.

"Jacob..._oh my God_..."

"Yeah?"

"...Feels so _good_. Don't stop...don't fucking stop..." I grunted, moving my hips to meet him. He dove long and hard into me, and I met him greedily each time.

"...Ah, Bells..." _Smack_.

…_Moan_.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. _OH_!" I moaned against each of his thrusts, hissing out his name as he moved and stroked within me.

He tugged on my hair, and pulled me toward him, riding me hard and fast. I felt my orgasm just on the edges of my consciousness, and I gripped the sheets to anchor myself. The shudders erupted in me, beginning so deep – deep and soft – until they exploded in spasms that shook my entire body and caused a stream of wetness to pool where we were still joined, dripping onto the mattress.

"Fuck!" He yelled behind me. His thighs slapped loudly against me, with one final, forceful thrust that caused me to cry out again.

_Oh my god. _

_That was insane. _

He squeezed my thighs, still pulsing inside me, and my head lulled to the side in exhaustion. Every part of my skin was alive and raw, and I wasn't sure I could take any more stimulation of any kind, for at least ten minutes. Then he leaned into my hair, never sliding out of me, and still semi-erect.

"Shit, Bells..." he panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

_Bells? _

_Bells_.

I liked that. He'd called me it all night; I couldn't help but notice when he'd called me something other than Bella. It was possessive, like I was his.

Finally, I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him with all the passion within me. I wanted him to know what he did to me. I needed him to know how he made me feel. He returned my fervor, running his hands over my body like it was the first time, and like I belonged to him.

* * *

This was...different.

I'd come over Friday night, after work and well, now it was early Sunday morning. 3:07 A.M. to be exact.

I couldn't sleep; the rain had kept me awake, as did my racing mind, while I lay in his bed, watching him sleep as soundly as he always did. I rose, attempting not to rouse him, though I was sure I wouldn't. I'd learned he could sleep through pretty much anything, without moving an inch.

We had made love in almost every corner of his house for the last two days, stopping only to eat, or drink. At one point, I begged him to let me go and shower and just, well, rest. That I couldn't take anymore, at least, not for an hour, so I could catch my breath.

He was insatiable.

So was I...with him.

The days just ran together in one constant loop of blinding pleasure and release.

What was he doing to me?

I was afraid to admit a few blaring things to myself at that point. One, this was so much more than sex. Over the last month, he had burrowed his way into my heart, and my mind.

Two...

Two kinda sucked.

We didn't know nearly enough about each other for me to be feeling this way; as strongly as I felt it. I mean, we knew how to make each other cum or moan, or scream, but... Our time not panting and sweaty was just peppered with light conversation.

What were we doing?

Three...I wanted more from him. I...

I was falling in love with him.

Alice had pointed that out on more than one occasion, in addition to her constant urging to meet him. I didn't want this to be some _fuck-fest_ I had that _one time _in my twenties, which was amazing, but whatever happened to that guy? No...

I wanted him to be mine. …Every part of him.

The thought of him traipsing off to Indonesia or Haiti or where ever else without me caused me so much physical pain and it scared me. The thought of it now, while sitting in a chair, watching the rain fall in buckets outside his open balcony doors, made me want to cry. What the hell was I gonna do now?

I was in, deep. And every day, I buried myself a little deeper and he made his way into my heart a little more. I walked to where the rain splattered in pools against the balcony, both hands bracing myself on the beams of the doorway, deep in thought about what was the next course of action.

…Stark naked.

Luckily, Jake's room faced away from the street, toward the beach, and we were far away from anything or anyone that could see me. That was reassuring. I stood, letting the warm wind blow in, swirling over my body, so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him stir.

I felt his hands on my body reaching from behind me. He murmured, huskily in my ear, "Hey you..."

I could feel him in every piece of me. Closing my eyes and just _feeling_, I whispered, "Hey..."

I felt his body hot and smooth behind mine. Felt his hands roam over my skin tenderly. Felt him smooth my hair over my opposite shoulder and his mouth pressed upon my neck.

"What are you doing awake?"

"...Couldn't sleep." I sighed contentedly and he hummed thoughtfully against the back of my neck.

"You know, to my people, rain is sacred." He reached his long arm out to allow a few rain drops to fall into his palm. "...a life force. It brings with it life and new possibilities." He continued, rubbing my shoulder with his wet palm, and it was an orgasmic feeling. I let him continue.

"It's good luck. The rain brings with it renewal..." he murmured. He kissed my other shoulder, ran his hands across my collarbone, slowly lowering to my nipples, and paused to caress them. A small moan escaped my lips. Then he spoke into my hair, "Bella..."

He stepped forward, taking me with him, willingly. Two more steps and we stood on his balcony, allowing the warm Jacksonville rain to cover us, running in rivers over our bodies. He massaged me, smoothing his strong hands over my body, rubbing my scalp, squeezing the swell of my thighs, and I was in heaven. It was like us in the shower, only, so, so much better.

I turned in his arms and stepped back gazing at him there in the moonlight. His eyes were black, his beautiful hair wet and falling about his shoulders, and his perfect body was covered in rainwater. It slowly dripped down every sinewy muscle of his torso, to his thighs.

"Bella..." he whispered my name again. I whimpered in reply as he lifted me and my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands were in his hair and I was being pinned to the wall in the next moment as he lowered me down onto his shaft.

He kissed me so tenderly, our mouths slippery and wet against each other as the rain fell steadily against us. It wasn't frantic or fiery.

It was slow and deep and patient.

"...Bella..."

He whispered my name again, and again. I held on to his wet shoulders, gripping the back of his neck as he clung to my hips, tightly, guiding me along his body. My clit rubbed slickly against him as I bounced up and down gingerly.

_Oh God..._

I was overwhelmed.

I was overwhelmed with the way he chanting my name. With the feel of our bodies, exposed, slick, and wet. With the feel of him inside me, shifting and driving into me. With the way my heart was so full and ached for him.

I was overwhelmed and I felt the tears, prickling the edges of my eyes.

I didn't dare let him see me cry. So I stilled myself, and wept silent sobs, moaning through my blindingly strong orgasm with him deep inside me. I prayed the rain would wash all my tears away.

* * *

"You need to tell him Bella," Alice said, as we sat, sipping our daily Starbucks fix, that Monday morning. "You obviously love the guy. And so what? Your situation is a little less than conventional. Who gives a shit? You care about each other."

She had spent the last half-hour convincing me of my need to share my feelings with Jacob. That being honest would be the only way we could turn the corner on this..._relationship_? Situation? _Thing _we were doing.

Don't get me wrong, I had loved every second of the last month. He treated me like I was the most important thing in the world when were together. They were some of the best moments of my twenty-seven years on this planet, but it was time for more. I was getting too invested, and, if I just laid it all out there for him at this point, I might stand a chance of piecing my broken heart back together if he rejected me.

…Might.

"It needs to be today B, as soon as you get home. You're a big girl now, kid. So, do what big girls do, and go get your man." She smiled her infectious smile and winked at me. I felt besieged, and terrified, but damnit, I could do this.

I was twitchy and anxious all day, staring at the small rectangle at the right side of my desktop screen. I peered at the time every ten seconds, it seemed, until it reached 5:00. I drove slowly, rehearsing what I would say to him and coming up with questions, or answers, and possible responses to things he might say. As I parked along the curb right outside our building, I blew out a collecting breath. Then I collected my laptop bag, purse, and other things, and made my ascent to our floor.

His door was closed.

It was never closed at this time of day. He was always waiting for me. It was always cracked.

A wave of panic washed over me, as I gripped the knob, turned, and then pushed.

It was locked.

If his door was never closed, then it was absolutely never locked. Not without me on the other side with him.

_That's okay, Bella. Maybe he's not home. Maybe he stopped out for groceries, or went for a run. _

There could be a million perfectly normal, perfectly average reasons why his door would be closed and locked at this time of day.

_Relax. _

My heart slowed. This was ridiculous. I'd just go back to my apartment, change out of my work clothes, maybe watch some _OnDemand_, and catch up on a couple designs I'd been slacking off on, while I waited for him.

He'd be back soon.

I could go a few hours without seeing him. I wasn't an addict. He wasn't my heroin.

I pulled on some old sweats and a tank and piled all my hair in a band. Next, I grabbed a glass of wine that I'd scored from Jacob and got started on my computer. After a couple hours, I had been surprisingly productive. I even managed to email Renee and give Charlie a call to check in.

Just as I was walking to my kitchen for a second glass of red, I heard his door swing open.

My heart soared. _God_, what the hell? I was missing him like crazy, and he'd been gone for almost three hours.

I bee-lined for my front door, and opened it, but was met with voices.

…Baritone.

…Alto. A _sexy_ Alto.

I popped my head out into the hallway, finding a smiling Jacob and a tall, leggy redhead, also smiling.

Something snapped inside me.

…Tall, leggy alto.

…Smiley Jacob.

…Locked door.

I softly closed my door, willing the rage not to overpower my senses. I felt the fire burning. I was fucking pissed. I was fucking pissed at him and I wanted to break her fucking neck with my bare hands.

_Mine_.

I waited until the click of her heels drifted down the hallway and I'd heard the elevator ding. Then I went flying out of my apartment.

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!_

I had never knocked on his door, for as long as I'd known him.

He swung the door open almost immediately with a grin on his perfect face. "Hey Ness. You forget somet—"

_Yeah. Not Ness. What kind of name is Ness anyway? _

"I can't fucking believe you, Jacob," I spat, pushing against his chest.

"Bells—"

"Don't fucking '_Bells_' me!" I growled pushing him again, then again. "What? Did you get tired of fucking me all the time, so you decided to add another girl into the mix? _Huh_, Jacob?"

"What?" he yelled. He grabbed my wrists, mid-push, and pulled me roughly into his apartment. Then he turned to slam the door closed, and faced me, eyes black. "Bella. You need to calm down—"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You're fucking some woman that's not me, and you want me to calm down? I guess it's alright, _right_, Jacob? I mean, we aren't together. We're only _fuckbuddies_, right? You can do whatever you damn-well please, right Jacob?" I spat.

My heart was throbbing; it had shattered and was a bloody mess on the floor. I moved toward him to slap that beautiful face until I couldn't feel my fingers any longer.

"Bella!" he said, catching my wrist again, He spun me in one quick motion, pinning me against his chest with my arms crossed tightly over my breasts. I struggled, and struggled, until we were both panting and breathless, and I was so angry the tears came in buckets.

"Bells. Baby..." he said, softly, "She's my editor."

"Oh, that's just fucking great," I said, sobbing and defeated. "Perfect." He paused, and turned me around. His eyes were darker, and face was more serious than I'd ever seen it.

"Isabella," he said through clenched teeth, "All I can ever think about is you. You hold every part of me in your hands. You say the word and I'd do anything, _anything_ for you for you!"

_Oh._

I started to speak again but after the glare he gave me, I thought better of it and kept quiet.

"You're in every part of me; I'm so wrapped up in you I can hardly think straight. I haven't thought about another woman since I laid eyes on you in the hall. I haven't thought about touching another woman since I touched you. And do you think I would ever do that? Betray what we have?"

I looked at him for a long moment. "Well, Jacob, what am I supposed to think? I'm not your girlfriend. We aren't official. I just...I just..."

"I love you. I love you with everything I am; I swear it, Bella. I don't need a label or a special list of questions answered for me to know that," he forced out, cutting me off.

The tears fell faster down my face as I dropped my head. I was ashamed. I was so stupid. Here was this perfect man, who had made me feel a way that I never thought I could, and I was accusing him of things that now seemed so fucking stupid.

He sighed. "Ness was here to tell me that there's a story I have the opportunity to cover in Paris – the protests there." My heart fell a little more. My body longed for him, already, so much that I had to sit on the arm of his chair for support. "The first thing I thought of was you, and how I would tell you. It'll be for almost a month."

I knew this would happen at some point. He'd have to leave. I'd be left here with a broken heart one way or another.

"It sounds like a great opportunity, Jake," I whispered, weakly. I blinked and wiped away the fresh tears that had just rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm not going."

"What!" I yelled turning to him.

"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you. There's no way in hell I would now," he said, seriously.

"Jacob, you can't put your life – your career – on hold just to stay here."

"I can, and I will, Bella. I love you." He walked to me, pulling me up and into his arms. Part of me was so relieved to have him with me – the immature, selfish part of me. Another part, a part that was older, wiser, and louder, knew I couldn't let him do this.

"Jacob. You're going. That's it. I don't want to hear anything more about it." He started to speak, but I put my fingertips over his lips. "I'm so sorry, Jacob, for ever doubting you. I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm...I love you too," I admitted. "I love you so much, Jacob. So much it hurts sometimes."

He looked up at me, with those beautiful eyes so full of affection and emotion, and I felt more tears well up. He held me tighter, and then kissed my lips, and both cheeks. I let him, trying to calm myself – to stop the tears, but they still came.

He trailed kisses down my neck and shoulders, softly, reverently, and whimpered under his touch. He lifted me and I locked my ankles at his lower back I covered his mouth with mine, giving him all the love I had in my heart, hot and hard against his lips.

We undressed, slowly. He took care not to leave an inch of my skin untouched, pausing to kiss, lick or suck everywhere on my body. Then, he laid comfortably between my thighs, looking into my eyes, and positioning himself, ready to push into me. And I ached, more.

"Bella," he whispered, "Bella...come with me. Come with me to Paris." He slid into me before I could answer him, or even think. He filled me and it was like the first time, but...

It wasn't. It was familiar, and perfect, and mind-blowing, and..._different_.

He pushed his hips into me, carefully, deeply feeling and reaching every part of me. I cried out in pleasure and need.

"I want you with me," he continued, breathlessly. His hips rocked harder, taking both of us higher than we'd ever been. He buried his face in my neck and said, "I need you..."

I felt the tears begin, again; he had reached something locked so deep inside me... The beginnings of my orgasm took over me.

I moaned his name.

I moaned words of love.

"Please, Bella..." he said, as I shook, and the gushes flowed where we were connected. I expected to come down at some point.

I didn't.

He slowed his pace, lifting himself from my body, and giving me just enough of him to press upward inside me, at a new angle. He was grinding at the small concentrated place, smoothly and consciously.

It was too much.

I wasn't stopping.

I wasn't coming down.

He wouldn't let me.

My whole body jerked and shuddered again, but it didn't stop.

"Bella..." he whispered, "Bella, please..."

He leaned closer to me, reached down, and grasped my hips so tightly that I could feel the indentations of his fingers. He gripped them, and then drove back into me, roughly thrusting, and I felt myself fall further – harder.

I came again.

_Oh, God, I came again._

I exploded into a million colors, and stars, and rain, and vibrations, and I felt him tremble above me finally.

_Finally. _

He was panting.

He was beautiful.

He lay gently on top of me, resting his head on my breasts, as we both attempted to catch our breaths. We were emotionally and physically spent. After a long while, I stirred, and he lifted his head to stare at me with those eyes, again.

At that moment, I knew. A small smiled tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"I think my passport is still good...My boss is gonna kill me, though."

/

/

* * *

**A/N –** Thank you to my beta, Kay Cannon, you rock.


	4. Chapter 4: Slow Ride

**Chapter 4: Slow Ride**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation:** (http): / (/farm)5(.)static(.)flickr.(com)/4066/4395390799_453dcf7489(.jpg)

* * *

"Holy shit, Bella."

...Alice sure had a way with words.

"Yeah." I blinked, glancing around at the busy walkway and pushing the last of my French fries around the red and white-checkered paper nestled in a plastic basket.

Today was just as hot as it always was during Jacksonville summers. The only relief was the briny cool breeze blowing against us, sending my hair whipping to the left of me, as we sat at the worn wooden table. The ocean made me feel so at peace, even in the middle of the fairly busy boardwalk.

"So, like, you're just gonna go?" she asked, incredulously, sucking a glob of ketchup off her thumb and taking another bite of her soy burger. I glanced at a shirtless in-line skater approaching, and I immediately thought about Jake and how he always favored running shirtless, especially on days like this. I needed him so badly, and I hadn't even been away from him for three hours. I nodded, raising my eyebrows and shrugging.

"You've got _way_ more balls than I ever gave you credit for, there, B. I gotta say, I'm kinda proud."

"Gee, thanks, Alice." I scratched my upper arm and lifted the fallen strap of my tank top back onto my shoulder. I wondered what Jake was doing, at that moment. And I wondered if he'd be willing to cook dinner that night, and, well, what he was wearing. I hoped it wasn't much.

"No problem," she said, smugly, totally ignoring my blatant sarcasm. "Now, you _know _I have to meet this guy. This is fucking ridiculous, Bella. It's been, what, almost two months? I'm starting to get a little offended. If I had lower self-esteem, I'd actually be hurt that Jazz and I haven't met this guy."

"Okay, okay," I pushed back, "You'll meet him."

"When, Isabella?" She dropped her burger and stared at me with those blue eyes as the wind tousled her already messy hair, making it look even cooler without her really trying. As if she heard my thoughts, she ran her fingers through the front, mussing it. The, she frowned.

"Let's have dinner; all of us. We can go to that new Thai restaurant off Southside Boulevard." I hadn't seen Jasper in ages, and Alice was chomping at the bit to take a look at Jake. She hadn't let up about him, and, now that I was leaving the country with him, she'd have all the more ammo to force this meeting on us. Alice nodded her satisfaction.

"Perfect! And, just think of it this way: if you end up like Natalee Holloway, or something, at least I've gotten a good look at the guy." She chuckled.

"God, Ally, you sure know how to ruin a wet dream, don't you?" I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on a napkin and sipping the last of my Diet Coke.

She shrugged with a grin. "I know, I know. _Sigh_. It's a gift."

* * *

We'd barely made it out of the house.

When Jake opened the door, wearing those jeans...

And that shirt…

His hair was freshly washed and slightly tousled, the way it always was when I ran my fingers through it. We were supposed to be getting ready. We were supposed to meet Alice and Jasper at the restaurant in a half hour and it took fifteen minutes just to get there. We didn't have time for this – not at all. But I felt the pull, the need to touch him, and the ache to have him touch me.

Jake drug his eyes over my body, hungrily. _This _was not the dress of someone not planning to get fucked.

I had carefully planned this dress _to _get fucked and fuck him.

He cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips, stopping his gaze at my royal blue cotton-covered nipples.

"You..." He swallowed, then cleared his throat, "You're not wearing a bra."

I gasped, almost audibly. Five words... Five fucking words and I was on my back, atop his couch, with the dress pushed downward to my waist and upward exposing my thighs. His mouth was on me, hot and heavy, and I knew that, if he kept licking and sucking my nipples like that, I would cum and he hadn't even touched the wetness between my thighs.

I moaned, arching my back, pushing my body toward his mouth, and urging him on with my fingers in his hair. He roughly shoved my panties to the side and pushed his middle and index fingers into me, his mouth never leaving my nipples.

"Fuck..." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut in the dim darkness of his living room. I instinctively began clawing at his shirt, trying to force it up and over his shoulders. Just as I began working on the fly of his jeans, my phone's shrill ring broke the rhythm of our quiet pants and measured movements.

"Dammit!" Jake sighed, sitting back as I maneuvered under him, and then rose to reach for the phone which was nestled in a side pocket of my purse.

"Heh—Hello?" I was still panting and breathless from Jake's hands and mouth on my body.

"Hey babes. Jazz and I are leaving, now. We should get there in about ten." Alice smiled through the phone.

"Great." My voice was a strained murmur, as I tried to ignore Jacob who was now licking his fingers and lips. The fingers that had just left my body. "We're about to leave now, too."

I pleaded with him, with my eyes. He'd have to sustain the willpower for the both of us, that night, because I had none. One more touch and we'd have to stand Alice and Jasper up.

"Okay, then..." he said, running his hand through his hair, effectively causing his bicep and the muscles of his chest and abdomen to flex, unconsciously. This simple gesture was almost my undoing. I was about to make the decision for us both. "I guess we'd better head out then." It was way more of a question than any form of statement of declaration.

"Yeah, Jake. Alice is gonna kill me if we don't get going. Come on." I rose, urging him to follow my lead. In ten minutes, Jake was dressed, again (which, really, seemed like a sin,), and I was in his bathroom trying my hardest to calm myself, because I was beyond wet and hot, and worked up.

"Bells?" he called to me, from his spot on the arm of the couch. "We better get going"

"Jake, you say that like this isn't your fault." I said with feigned indignation.

"Bella, really…? You came here in _that_." He pointed to the tight knee-length dress. "…without a bra and wearing _these_." He lifted my string thong, hanging it from one of his long fingers. "What the hell was I supposed to do?" I chuckled, attempting to grab the black lace from his hand, but, he snatched it away before I got the chance. "Uh, uh, Miss Swan," he said, shaking his head, "these are mine now."

His grin was a mile wide, as he tucked them into his front pants pocket.

* * *

Alice raised an eyebrow as she saw me enter minus Jacob in tow.

"Relax, Ally. He's finding a spot for the car. The parking's pretty shitty around here." I readjusted my purse, as Jasper smiled his slow smile and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Bella Always good to see you." His southern twang was like a warm Texas summer. "It's been too damn long."

"I know, I know! Where the hell has Alice been hiding you away?"

"I totally agree...You're looking great, as usual. That color looks amazing on you, by the way."

"Hey, hey, you two. You're just gonna flirt like that, right in front of me?" she joked, with her tiny hands on her hips. She shifted her weight in her platform sandals that still only put her at about five foot three.

I chuckled, patting Jasper on the arm. "Okay, fine, fine. I actually think I see Jake coming anyway."

Alice's attention was immediately on the front door, as Jacob made the breathtaking entrance he always seemed to make without much effort; it was actually pretty hard not to stop and stare. Alice's eyes widened for a millisecond, and then darted to me, as the right side of her mouth curved into a mischievous smirk.

"Christ on a cracker, Bella..." She breathed, softly, taking the full view in as Jake sauntered over and stood next to me. She stepped, forward with an outstretched palm. "Jacob, so nice to finally meet you."

"Same here, Alice. Bella talks about you all the time. Glad to finally meet you." He smiled, cordially, softly shook her hand, then turned to Jazz.

"Jasper, right?"

"Yeah, man. Nice to meet you." Jasper took his hand and slapped him on his back. The boys began chatting, almost immediately, and my eyes stayed trained on Alice, waiting on her first comments about Jacob directed at me. She quickly sized him up, taking inventory of his clothing and hair and, well, his face and his body. As coolly as I'd ever seen it, and far too covert for Jasper to ever catch, Alice's eyes darted to me, and then back to her fiancé, in a quick motion, as she gave me the thumbs up.

Guess that meant she approved. She cleared her throat, and then said, in her little tinkle of a voice, "Okay kiddies. Enough with the pleasantries. Let's get a seat and get some food, 'cause Mama is hungry."

Two bottles of wine later, Alice and I were buzzed and giggling at everything and everyone, Jake and Jasper keeping us laughing. Jake explained his job and, because Jasper was a graphic designer, it seemed we all had the creative job thing in common. I was incredibly happy that Jake was getting along so seamlessly with my best friend and her fiancé. Their easy banter made it feel like we'd all been friends for years, and I could tell Alice liked him, which was a relief. Just by the questions she asked him, the periodic glances in my direction after he'd said something funny or profound, and the twinkle in her eyes when she'd catch me looking at him, I knew he'd won her over.

I don't know if it was the wine, Jake's smile and easy laughter, or our time in his apartment before we left, but I was wound up tighter than skin on a drum and I needed him to relieve some of the tension in my body. My leg was bouncing, crazily, under the table and Jake looked at me knowingly, placing a stilling palm on my knee.

"Don't worry. baby, I'll have something for you in a sec, okay?" he whispered, suggestively, kissing me softly on my neck. This did absolutely nothing to calm my nerves, if anything, my body ached more for him and the possibilities of what would come later that evening. We'd only been together once that day – just before breakfast – and I needed another fix of him.

The once busy restaurant slowly emptied as the hours ticked by and, before long, our group was one of only two left there. The busboys cleared the last of the tables around us. We'd long since paid of dinner and were really just sitting around shooting the shit, which was something I really hadn't done in a long time.

"Well, I guess that's our cue?" Jasper said, with a smile. He finished off his beer and stood to help Alice out of her chair, ever the gentleman. Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. You about ready, Bells?" I nodded, gathering my belongings as Jake ushered me out the door with his hand on my lower back.

"Well, Jake, it was great meeting you." Alice breathed, with a smile, and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

Jacob nodded. "Yes it was – meeting both of you. We have to do it again; maybe before we leave for France?"

"Sounds awesome." Jasper clasped Jake's hand in his and we finished our goodbye, with promises to meet in the following two weeks. Though, I'd see Alice that Monday at work.

"I think they like you," I mused, as Jake tucked me into his side, strolling toward where he'd parked about a half-block from the restaurant.

"Well, I like them too. Thank you for inviting me."

We finally reached Jake's blue Tahoe Hybrid, and he walked me to the passenger side, just as he always did. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, still feeling the slightly lingering effects of the red wine flowing though my body, urging me to act.

"So..." I exhaled, linking a finger through one of his belt loops and pulling him toward me. "You said you have something for me?"

He stepped forward, pressing my body against the cool exterior of his truck, and looking at me for a long moment. He dipped his head, his hair brushing across my face until I was allowed the fresh scent of his shampoo, which always made my mouth water. He paused, his mouth just inches from my lips, and then cocked his head. "Here?"

I looked quickly around, at the quiet suburban street. It was nearing 2 a.m., and there wasn't a person in sight. His eyes darkened as he pushed his body even closer to mine, pressing his lips against my neck and mouth, exploring me until I was panting and begging.

His hands gripped my waist firmly. Then, he cupped the curve of my ass and I felt myself dampening between my panty-less legs. He pulled his lips away and I almost whimpered, needing to have his mouth on me, almost instantly. He followed my lead, glancing around, as well. Following, and without waiting for an answer, he opened the back door.

"Get in."

I obeyed, climbing up and sliding across the tan seat, with Jacob close behind. Once he'd slammed the door shut, we came together, lips and hands and body pressing hard and fast against each other. Jake pulled my dress to my waist, again, quickly covering my breasts with his lips and hands, and at that moment I was so happy that he had tinted windows.

"Oh my god..." I moaned, as I heard the soft suction his fingers brought by pumping in and out of me frantically. My hands were in his hair in the next moment, tugging and kneading, having to grip something – anything – as every part of me was alive and focused on his hands slipping in and out of me.

"I want to taste you..." he whispered into my neck. I felt the wetness surge more, as the bass in his voice kissed me like only he could.

"Jake, _please_, later, _please_...just..." My hands where on the button and then zipper of his jeans, forcing them open and pushing them passed his hips. As much as I'd love his face between my thighs right then, I wanted him inside me even more. I released his already solid erection from his boxer briefs, forcing a sigh of relief from his lips. He pulled me toward him, gripping my thighs and lifting me onto his lap.

I gripped him in my palm, loving the weight and thickness of him that always excited me, and straddled his thighs, sliding myself onto him slowly.

"Oh Jake, _baby_..." I moaned, slowly sliding onto him, feeling him stretching and filling me. I gripped the seat for leverage, pausing for just a few moments so we could mutually enjoy this moment of connection, because it always felt so amazing. He wrapped an arm around my waist, cupping my breast with his right hand, and his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

I was so ready, so wet, and excited, I rode him quickly at first, needing to cum so badly. He felt so good so deep inside me, and, the more I wound my hips and rode the full length of him, the closer I was to cumming all over him.

"...Oh god, Bella… Shit," he whispered, gripping onto my waist and hip, pulling me toward him rhythmically.

"Shit, Jake, I'm about to cum..." I hissed, digging my nails into his shoulders. "You feel so good, you're gonna make me cum so fast...shit...I'm sorry..."

"Fuck...baby, I need you to cum for me. Can you do that?" he pleaded, clinging to my shoulders as I bounced and ground along the length of him. He sounded so good, his moans pushed me over the edge, and I felt my orgasm rolling deep inside me with every forward stroke he pulled me into. The begging and whining replaced the conversation between us as I came on him in waves. I felt the wetness pool over his cock and onto his lap as I clenched and clenched. The moans escaped, as he still pumped into me, even after my orgasm had subsided.

"Dammnit..." he gasped and I knew he was close. I forced him onto his back, along the length of the seat, placing both palms on his chest and bobbing and arching, deeply. It started out as another position to get him off, just like he'd just done for me, but, as he licked his fingers and started rubbing my clit, I felt the orgasm stirring again. I was wholly overwhelmed.

"Oh Jake...Oh babe..." I whimpered, pressing my palm against the cool glass window, while clutching the back of the seat with the other. He was gonna make me cum, again. I was sure of it.

"Come on Bells, baby, cum for me, again," he choked out, still trying to hold on for me.

"Fuck...fuck!" I screamed as I gushed over him, once more, siding and grinding and riding, slickly, as he dug his fingers into my hips, pushing and pulling me, using my body. He seized my hair at the scalp, pressing his hand into my hip, and biting his lower lip. He burrowed his spread heels into the seat, and the other onto the carpeted truck floor, lifting me with a few more thrusts, until he was pulsing and cumming inside me.

My heart was soaring. His chest was heaving in and out, as beads of sweat formed on his brow, and the windows of truck fogged a little more.

"Damn..."

"...I know, right?" He groaned as I slid upwards and off his semi-erect wet cock and straightened my dress.

"You staying at my place tonight?" Jake asked, sitting up, pulling his jeans over his hips, and zipping them.

"You want me to?"

"I always want you to," he said, easily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can I have more of _that_?" I asked, with a smirk, gesturing downward.

"Can _I_ have more of _this_?" he said, cupping my damp pussy.

"You can have as much as you want," I replied, with a slow smile.

"Good. Now, let's get you home before someone calls the cops on us," he joked, helping me out of the back seat and into the passenger side.

/

/

* * *

**A/N –** This was _so _much fun to write. I mean, it IS _Anytime, Anyplace,_ right?

Thanks go out to my beta **Kay Cannon** for her very strong opinions on some points of this chapter; as always, she has helped me tremendously with this. Also, Kennedymommy3, who is fast becoming my own personal one-man hype team.

As always, I am so happy you've stopped to read this chapter. I want to thank all the folks who read, review, save, fav and rec all my stories. You make it all worth it.

Hold on to your hats ladies; it gets better, wetter, and hotter next chapter.

Until then…


	5. Chapter 5: Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Chapter 5: Can't Get No Satisfaction  
**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http): / (/farm)5(.)static(.)flickr.(com)/2689/4471416318_3e3290fe98.(jpg)

**Quick A/N - **Sorry in advance, guys. You may hate me a teeny bit, but, then you'll love me in the end :)

* * *

_**Jake Black (11:51 AM 6/11) :** Hey. How's work?_  
_**Me (11:56 AM 6/11) : **Good. What's up?_  
_**Jake Black (11:57 AM 6/11) : **Nothing. I miss you._  
_**Me (11:58 AM 6/11) :** I know jake. Im sorry. I miss you 2._  
_**Jake Black (11:59 AM 6/11) :** Ok...so. Will you come over tonight?_  
_**Me (11:59 AM 6/11) :** I really want to. Im just swamped...Call you on my way home, k?_  
_**Jake Black (12:01 PM 6/11) :** Ok._  
_**Jake Black (12:22 PM 6/11) :** Bella?_  
_**Me (12:25 PM 6/11) :** Yes babe?_  
_**Jake Black (12:32 PM 6/11) :** Nothing. I'll talk to you later._

I stared at the screen on my Blackberry, conflicted. My automatic response to Jake was to call, to talk to him, to be closer to him, but, I just couldn't focus on the issues we were having. Well, _issues _is kind of a strong word; I mean, Jake was great – that's what he does -be great. I, on the other hand, was floundering in the way of being a model girlfriend. My brain just wouldn't let me think past what was in front of me and getting this thing completed – hyper drive, productivity mode, if you will.

At the moment, I was waist-deep in a project with one of our biggest clients, who, in spite of Alice's and my best efforts, never really seemed satisfied. This campaign was becoming the fucking bane of my existence. Although I was still riding the wave of success from the Coleman account, thanks to Jake's emergence in my life and my new found creative boost, things like that were short-lived in Victoria's eyes.

_Yeah, yeah; that's all fine and good, but, what have you done for me lately? _You know how it is.

I hadn't really spent time with Jake in a week, let alone been naked with him. My easy-going creative job had turned into an 11-hour workday hell. My very active physical relationship had become a blur of drowsiness, and me bringing home files and working on this thing well into the night, with him staring at me longingly from across the room, or even in the bed next to me as I tapped away on my laptop.

I mean, really. I always want to have sex with Jake. How can I not? Any red-blooded woman would be hard-pressed to find a moment when that level of intimacy with this man wasn't a serious temptation, especially when he walked around in those tank tops, or dripping naked after a shower.

I was just fucking exhausted.

How many times did I have to fall asleep after an orgasm to really understand that something had to give? That shit was embarrassing. I'd passed out so suddenly, the next morning when my alarm went off, Jake joked that he had to check my pulse to make sure I was still alive and he hadn't broken anything.

That was Jacob, though. So understanding. So fucking patient. Always supportive. He knew I was doing this for us.

"Bella, when do you think you can have those changes complete?" Victoria threw her shock of red curls over her shoulder and pursed her lips, thoughtfully. She glanced from me to Alice, who was sitting beside me.

"Well, I can work with Mike to try and get something done by midday tomorrow." I peeked over at him for confirmation, and he nodded his head, tapping his pencil on the glass table and crossing his ankle over his left thigh.

"Good, good." Victoria nodded, lifting her slender wrist within her line of sight. "Okay, I have a 10 o'clock with Felix, and I'll fill him in on where you are with this."

I bobbed my head, as the group followed her lead, around the glass table and filed out of the conference room.

Mike was Director of Creative and an amazing talent in the company. Victoria knew well that he could be at any agency in Jacksonville – hell, Florida – and was hard pressed to keep him here at VolturiVolterra, for as long as humanly possible. So, when things weren't right, I became the whipping boy, even when it was creative that hadn't hit the mark. I'd have to hate the guy if he wasn't so damned nice and funny.

"You wanna grab lunch and meet in my office?" I asked, while rounding the corner toward the west side of the office. He grinned and glanced up at the metal wall clock.

"I'll be there in about an hour."

I flopped down in my desk chair, moving the mouse around and diving into the dozen or so emails that had built in my inbox during the short hour we'd been in that meeting. I was on four accounts: two of them major and another that thought it was. Catering to every whim, every change, every last-minute life-altering edit that just_had _to be made was grinding on my patience. I had been on the account side of Creative since I'd gotten out of undergrad. The longer I was here, the more I wondered if I'd want to try corporate without being to blindingly bored, out of my mind.

"Bella, we have that 2 o'clock with Zenitar. Can I get the brief they sent over, yesterday?" Alice appeared in front of me before I'd even noticed that she was in the room. I started looking through the stacks of papers and folders on my desk as she waited patiently, and then took a seat in the chair opposite me.

"So...how's Jake?" she asked, with a knowing grin.

"He's...he's..." I said, sighing, "He's amazing. It's me that's the problem, right now." She cocked her head, urging me to continue. I'd found the file and handed it to her. "This damn project, you know? I'm trying to get this thing done before we leave, and, well, it's kinda putting a cramp in our relationship."

"Yeah... Jazz is starting to complain, too, and you know him; he never complains about anything, like, ever."

"Right, and neither does Jake. So, I know, if he's telling me he needs me or he needs more time together, it's like, critical." She thumbed through the papers.

"Are they serious about this budget? They've got to be shitting me..." She closed the neon orange folder and shook her head. "Well, Bella, when you have a great guy like Jake, you have to make some sacrifices. But, if he wants you there in Paris with him, he's gotta know that you have to get this thing to a point where you and Victoria will be okay with you leaving the country."

I nodded, rubbing my neck and rolling my head about my shoulders. "He does, and he's being fucking awesome about this whole thing. I mean, it's not _all_ him. I miss the hell out of him too."

* * *

"I'm cooking tonight." No salutation. No hello. His baritone made little room for me to say no. He was telling me to get my ass to his house.

"Oh, that sounds awesome, Jake." The corners of my mouth tugged upward and a chuckle played at the back of my throat. I knew full well that there was no way in hell I'd dare say no to him, at this point.

"You coming over?" It was more of a statement than a question. Still, he'd asked it, even though I was positive he already knew the answer. He paused, and the air between my ear, the phone, and his ear was palpable. My Jacob missed his Bells, and I knew it.

This was ridiculous. It was now pushing two weeks, and we hadn't had a civilized meal at the table. More often than not, I'd just grab whatever was still edible in my fridge and eat it in front of my computer on the couch. That, or I'd bring my work over his house, and work through the night. He'd hand me a plate of whatever awesome meal he'd worked on, I'd grunt my approval, and then unceremoniously continue my work as he sighed and left the room.

"Yeah, babe." I smiled, actually excited at the idea of us getting to spend some much-needed time together. It was Friday afternoon, and I was rocking out this project and getting it where I'd be more than okay with taking the evening off. "It's me and you tonight. No work, I promise."

"Great, I look forward to it. I'm making Seafood Paella." My mouth watered at the thought of him standing as sexily as he always did in front of his stove, so focused on his work. That, and his paella, which I'd learned was one of my favorite meals he'd ever cooked for me. He was really playing hardball with that stuff tonight.

"You're staying over, right?" Again, it was a statement – one that was more than a little suggestive. Of course I'd stay over. We weren't _that _far gone.

"Definitely. Maybe we can get breakfast in the morning."

Jake was a far better cook than I was. So, I'd learned to leave that up to him and the professionals. I'd gotten by on tacos and pasta for years until we'd met and I was introduced to a world of daily home-cooked meals. Yes, I'd gladly handed over the meal preparation reigns to him. I was a better baker, though; he'd fallen hard for my upside-down pineapple cake when I made it for him.

"Good. I can't wait. Now, how's work?"

"Work is work. You'd be proud of how much I'm getting done, though, babe."

"I bet." He chuckled – one of my favorite sounds in the world. "I know you've been working your ass off on this thing."

"You already know. I'm taking a fucking breather this weekend; I need a break."

"Well, perfect, then. Maybe we can go to the beach for a while, Sunday. The weather's supposed to be nice. Oh, and Kings of Leon are supposed to be having that free concert tomorrow night, at the park."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Yes, that'll be awesome. I'm so excited, babe. I know I've been fail, lately."

"It's okay, Bells. I know you gotta work now, so we can play later," he paused and let out a slow breath, "But, that doesn't mean you won't be making up for the last two weeks with me, tonight. So, get ready."

My eyes and thighs simultaneously squeezed shut at _that _thought. And I had to admit, I was ever more excited to get home to this man and the things he had planned for us. "Oh?"

"Most definitely," he assured me, confidently.

"Okay, I have to say, I'm looking forward to that." I grinned, noting I only had a couple of long hours to go before the end of the day. "And what about you? Am I gonna have you all to myself this weekend? I know you were working on that article."

"Yeah, my source rescheduled for early next week. He's flying into town on business, and I figured we may as well meet in person."

"Perfect. So, it's just me and you, then."

"Yep, just me and you," he reassured.

His door was cracked, just-so, and my heart leaped a little more. No matter how many times I saw that small gesture, it always excited me. _He _always excited me. It was just before 6 'o'clock and all I wanted to do was get out of my work clothes, into a shower, and next to Jacob and some good food. Oh, and a glass of wine would be awesome, as well.

"Baby..." He greeted me, covering my mouth with his, and pulling me tight against his hard body. I let myself get swept up in him for just a few moments, loving the familiar feel of his hands on me. I ran my hands over his back and shoulders, relishing the feel of his soft cotton t-shirt and the hard muscles beneath it. I felt him seconds later...really _felt _him and his excitement to see me there, and almost forgot my initial mission for the evening.

"Babe..." I attempted, but he ignored me. His hands ran over my hips and his fingertips just ghosted over the swell of my breast, through my shirt. I giggled as he began fiddling with the fly of my slacks. "Jake...baby.

"Mmhmm?"

"Let me put my stuff down and get out of these clothes, okay?"

"Oh, no...No. I can do that here," he said, running his lips and teeth over the tender skin of my neck.

I laughed, again. "Is dinner ready?"

"No, it needs about another twenty..."

"Perfect. I'll be right back, okay?" Before he could respond, I was out of his reach and through the door. I called back, "Be right back Jake. I promise!"

As soon as I hit my living room, I began stripping out of those binding clothes. I hopped in the shower, letting the hot water beat against my body, and realizing the knots in my neck and back needed some attention. Maybe I could get Jake to help with that. I washed my hair, shaved and scrubbed all the important places, happy that in the midst of my busy schedule, I'd still made that oh-so important trip to get my wax and mani-pedi.

Yes, tonight would be one for the record books. I had been thinking of the things Jake had done to me, and to my body, and all the things we had yet to experiment with. I was getting worked up at the thought of his hands on me, his lips on my skin, and the feel of him under my fingertips. All the things I wanted to do to him...I knew I wanted more of him, wanted him to take control, even more than he already always did. I was ready.

It had been way too long.

I ran my Sonicare around my mouth while I looked for a particularly scandalous bra and panty set I'd just bought, but still hadn't had a chance to wear for him. Then, I threw on my favorite white linen pants, and a tank of some sort. After brushing on some mascara and Chapstick, trying my best to towel-dry my hair so it wasn't dripping wet, I figured I was ready – casual, but not a complete wreck.

"Right on time..." Jake said, when I re-entered his apartment. He had just set out a giant platter of rice, seafood and other yummy stuff, and a sliced baguette, before walking toward the fridge. I was in heaven. "White?"

"Yes, please," I said, with smile. He retrieved my favorite wine and began the ritual I'd learned to love watching so much: him slowly and practiced, easing the corkscrew into the top of the bottle, and sliding it out. This huge, very masculine, and undeniably sexy man, engaged in an action so delicate, so, cultured; it made me squeeze my thighs together even tighter. I was wound pretty damn tight, that night.

He handed me a large wine glass, nearly filled to the brim and wagged his eyebrows. "I figured you'd need a double after this week."

He flashed me a panty-melting smile, and then kissed me softly on the top of my head. I took a couple of long sips of the sweet liquid and relaxed at his kitchen table. He stood over me, plating mounds of food onto my plate, and placing a napkin and fork in my hand. He took his seat opposite me, and waited for me to taste before he touched anything, just like he always did. Ever the conscientious cook.

I scooped the rice mixture into my mouth and it was as delicious as I'd expected it to be. I chewed, swallowed, and then dove into my plate, glancing up to a grinning Jacob.

"It's perfect...amazing...couldn't be better..." I muttered through the mouthful of food. I put a manicured hand over my mouth to keep some resemblance of manners.

He laughed, contentedly, tilting his head back, and then taking a swig from his beer. Then, finally, he dug into his own food. After a few long moments of me shoveling this awesome meal into my face, I paused, finishing my glass of wine, just to have Jake fill it back up, again. I lifted a forkful and studied what I saw.

"So, like, what makes it yellow like that?" He finished chewing, and swallowed, drinking more from the glass bottle in front of him.

"That's the saffron. Makes everything bright yellow – that's that taste you can't quite place, too." he answered, a matter-of-factly. I looked at him intently as he continued stabbing away at pieces of chicken and shrimp, and sliding them into his mouth.

"Well excuse me...What are you? Like, Emeril now?" He laughed loud and almost choked, which set off a round of laughter between the two of us.

"Bells...I'd just like to say, you aren't _that _funny...You caught me off guard."

"Sure, sure," I teased. He gazed at me for a long moment, our eyes fixed on each other. I don't know if it was the wine, or the amazing food, or the way his white t-shirt hugged every inch of his perfect body, but I wanted him. Bad.

My bouncing knee wasn't lost on him, and, after he'd glanced down, quickly, and then back up at me, he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips – two gestures that set my body on fire in seconds, no matter how slight they were.

"So..." He cleared his throat, his eyes darting to his room for a millisecond, and then back at me. "I'll clear the dishes?"

I nodded a quick response, grabbing my glass and heading in the direction of his open bedroom door. I paused, briefly, leaning against the door frame and watching his back ripple in his movements. The way his bicep flexed when he ran his fingers through his hair...

_Yeah._

I continued on to his room, rubbing my neck again, loosening the tie on my pants, and finishing off my wine.

"Let me help you with that..." His hands were on my shoulders in the next moment, rubbing steady circles into my muscles.

"Oh Jake..." I sighed, closing my eyes and letting him work his magic into my very rigid upper back.

"Bells... Babe, you're so tense," he continued. "Here, lay down; take your shirt off..."

I obeyed, and was in my bra and panties in what seemed like seconds, face-down on his amazingly comfortable bed, and soft down comforter.

"Sssss, Jake...yeah. Ow, right there." I mumbled through a daze of sleepiness and pleasure.

"Here?" He kneaded his thumbs into my shoulder.

"Mmhmm..." It felt so good. I felt my body slowly relaxing. All the stress I'd built up that week, everything resting in my shoulders, was gradually being pushed out of my body, all of it, and I was in ecstasy. I wanted to tell him to stop, that it felt way too good, and that he was making me sleepier and sleepier with every moment his hands were on my body, but my mouth wouldn't catch up to my brain. And, before I knew it...

It was morning.

_Shit._

I opened an eye, and then the other, squinting against the bright sun spilling in from the double doors that lead to his balcony.

It was fucking morning. It was morning and I'd fallen asleep on him.

Again.

This amazing, romantic, perfect night he'd planned, and I'd fallen asleep.

_Dammit._

I glanced around the room, and then to the smooth mass of golden, red-brown skin spilling from under the white comforter and sheets beside me.

_Shit._

His chest rose and fell, steadily. His hair obstructed a good view of his face, but provided me with just enough to stare at the inherent beauty of this man.

I, like, _really _needed to make this up to him. I mean, he wouldn't be mad. He'd be understanding and all that, because that's my Jake, but I _definitely _needed to make this up to him.

My mind went through an array of I'm-sorries I could enact. I could make him a cake or, like, a pie. Yes, definitely a pie. He loved pecan pie, I could do one of those. My brain was racing as I sat up, watching his chest rise and fall.

...steady; those muscles rolling beneath his perfect, beautiful skin. Then, I knew.

I definitely knew. I eased as delicately toward him as I could, careful not to wake him. I slid, all the while enjoying the view of his perfect self. I slipped the heavy comforter from his body, until...  
_  
Fucking yes._

Thank you Jacob Ephraim Black for not wearing anything to bed last night. _God_...

Of course he was already almost completely stiff, which just made me even wetter than I was before now, simply from the thought of him. I seized him with my right hand and swiftly covered the length of him with my mouth. I took a full pass, about halfway down, and then back up to the head, before licking...licking... He stirred.

"Mmmm...Ssss..." Our eyes met as he watched me love him with my mouth; watched me lick the head of his cock and suck and lick...

"Bells...baby..." He moaned, softly, his morning voice even deeper and huskier than usual. He lifted his head to watch me, but only for a moment before letting it fall back to the pillow. He was solid and hard in a few seconds, burying his fingers in my hair and guiding me up and down the length of him. Before long, his hips were involuntarily gliding towards and away from my awaiting mouth. "Shit..."

With his bottom lip firmly captured between his teeth, I knew we were almost there.

"Wait..." he whispered, lamely. He didn't want me to stop any more than I wanted to, but I felt his fingers tugging at the back of my head, sliding me up and off his rock hard cock with a slick pop. I licked my wet, swollen lips.

"Babe, what?" I asked, breathlessly. He lead me toward him, closer to his mouth, and crushed his lips to mine, sucking my tongue and lifting me onto his body, while tugging at my panties, trying to get them away from and off my body.

_Oh._

I quickly helped him slide them off of my hips and onto the floor, while he skillfully slipped the front hook of by bra loose, and immediately covered my nipples with his lips and tongue, sucking each one until I was whimpering and dripping wet for him.

_Oh god..._

What was he doing to me? ...and he wasn't even inside me yet.

He lifted my leg, so my knees were on either side of his body, straddling his very ready hardness. I rubbed just the head along my wetness, until we were both jumping out of our skin for this. I was so ready for him, beyond ready – we both were. That's when my phone vibrated from the floor, where I'd stupidly left it in my pants pocket. The shrill ringer made every inch of my body tense, and it was _not _stopping anytime soon.

_Victoria._

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Jacob said, with a loud sigh. He was gripping my hips with every ounce of strength he had left in him. "Don't you answer that phone, Bella. On everything I am, don't you answer that phone," he growled.

"Jake, baby... It's Victoria. I have to answer this; it must be important for her to call me this early on a Saturday." I struggled out of his hold, but he wasn't letting go of me without a fight.

"Bella, fucking call her back. _This _is important. This is what you need to be worried about," he responded, deathly serious. He nodded toward his cock, which was jutting proudly toward the ceiling.

"Jay... I'm sorry. I promise, let me just talk to her really quickly, and we can pick up where we left off."

He stared at me for a long moment. "Five minutes, Bella. Damnit. Five. Damn. Minutes."

"Okay, I will, babe. Five minutes." He looked at me seriously, again, and then released the death-grip he had on me. I hopped down, urgently searching for my cell, finally locating it, and hitting the green button.

"Hello? Victoria?"

"Yes, Bella. You need to get in the office. Zenitar is coming in on an emergency meeting. Clive has this big idea he needs to talk to the whole team about."

"Oh...okay." I swallowed, thickly. _Fucking bitch_... I looked at the clock; it was just past 9 AM. "I can get there by ten or so."

Jake sat straight up, at that little revelation, giving me a stare so cold, I was convinced the temperature in the room dropped a good twenty degrees. He shook his head fervently, as I pleaded with my eyes for him to forgive me.

"Okay, yeah. I'll be over in a bit. Yeah, okay. See you then." I finished with Victoria, and tossed the phone on the bed.

"Bella, don't do this."

"Jake, you know I have to, baby."

"You don't have to do a damn thing, Bella. First you fall asleep, _again_, and now this..." He was up and out of the bed in the next moment, every towering inch of him, looking like hot sex on a platter. He stalked forward, until he was standing inches from me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, but you know how important this account is." I placed a hand on the center of his chest, and then kissed him there, tenderly .

He stood still as a statue. "Fine. But you know, I know all this is so you'll be able to come to Paris with me, and that's fine, but just know that this shit is wearing thin on my patience."

"I know," I whispered.

"Now, go ahead and handle your business, before I don't let you out of here." He gripped my ass firmly and I looked up at him; his gaze was straight ahead. I knew he was serious. So, I quickly gathered my clothes while he slid into his sweatpants, and then met me at the front door.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, pressing my lips against his and taking my leave.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I paused, wondering what the appropriate answer to this question was. I was at work, of course, working. The last thing Jake wanted to hear was that I was working, which, oddly, I knew he knew was the truth, already.

"Thinking about you," I said, sweetly. Yeah, that sounded pretty good, and, well, wasn't entirely inaccurate. I had been thinking of him the entire morning, since I'd left for work.

He'd made himself pretty scarce since Saturday morning; can't say I blamed him, at all. We spoke briefly, while I was at the office, and he'd gotten a couple friends together to go to the concert with him. He took a run on the beach that Sunday, and ended up staying the entire beautiful day, while I was held up in my office making yet another string of insane changes to the planned billboards and online ads.

"Liar." His chuckle drifted through my receiver, sounding like warm honey.

It was Monday, and I'd managed to work the whole weekend. We never did pick up where we left off, and I was growing restless. It was one thing to just be too tired to be with Jake, but not having the time to was an entirely different issue. I felt deprived.

"What makes you think that? I think about you all the time," I countered.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Definitely." My breath caught at the thought of him dripping wet with sweat as he ran through our neighborhood, or above me, dripping streams from his chest onto my breasts and abdomen. That was always something I'd go back to when I couldn't be with him on shit weekends like this one. Then, I wondered what he was wearing at the moment – maybe a certain black t-shirt that made his body look amazing. Maybe nothing at all, which was always optimal.

"Hmm. Well, since Bella thinks about me all the time, I think you need to come see me." It was just before 11am and I was headed into another meeting with Victoria and Mike. Luckily, my ass was still intact and she was actually happy with my work over the weekend, so I prayed this one wouldn't run too long.

I had no focus for work today and, of course, I couldn't help myself. My thoughts flashed to what they always did when I was alone – Jake. This time, it recalled a late night with us walking along the beach. It had to have been around 2 a.m. and we'd spent the day together, swimming, and laughing, and drinking on the sand. We walked back toward our building...  
_  
I laughed, poking him in his side, and then running as fast as I could under the dock. Certainly, I was no match for him, and, before I knew it, he had me pinned against one of the wooden pillars. He was breathless and laughing, as well, his hair windswept and chest heaving and glistening in the moonlight. I linked my fingers behind his neck and pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him with every ounce of passion I had in me. I wanted him, right then._

_Jake pulled away, slightly, glancing around, sweeping his eyes along the beach; we were alone. I dropped my hands and_ _slipped them into the waistband of his board shorts, loosening them as he placed rough kisses and sucks along my neck. The bottoms of my bikini were tiny and barely there, anyway, and he eased them off, shielding my body with his, and sliding my top to either side._

_"Mmmm..." He moaned, quickly gliding into me..._

"Jake..." I protested, coming back to the conversation, though I really couldn't think of a reason to. This had to happen, and soon.

"Bella..." he mocked, "fake a stomach flu and meet me at the Omni downtown." He began rattling off the address to me before I'd even agreed to this foolishness. I had to admit, though, it was kind of exciting.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I do, and you love it. Meet me in about fifteen; it should take you about that long to get here. I just got done with my interview, and I'm starving." I paused, weighing the various negative endings to me leaving so early. When I couldn't find one bad enough to make me stay – well, besides being fired, and I knew that wasn't happening at this point – I started to plan my escape.

I had no fucking idea how I'd get out of this meeting. Maybe a serious illness? I wasn't even sure the whole flu thing would work with Victoria, unless there was, like, real evidence. I looked through the thin glass just to the left of my closed office door. The troops were circling, marching toward the conference room. I had to think fast.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He sounded hopeful and satisfied, which in turn made me happier than I'd been in a while.

"Yes, okay. I'll meet you there. It may take longer than fifteen, though," I informed, laughing.

"Well, hurry up. I have something for you."

"You do, do you?" Renewed, I reached deep for my best actress.

_Think sick, Bella. Very sick, so sick, I must go to the doctor. 'I've been fighting nausea all morning' sick.  
_  
"I do. I think you'll like it a lot."

"Mmmm, I bet I will..." I purred.

He chuckled, again. Then, in the sexiest voice, he urged me, "Call me when you're on your way. I'll be by the bar. You want me to wait until you get here, and we can both get something to eat?"

"No, no. You eat. There's no telling how long this will take with Victoria. You'll die of hunger waiting on me."

~.~

I spotted him, casually seated in the posh hotel restaurant, looking so sexy in a collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of slacks. He was chatting with an attractive brunette with a stylish haircut, and, from the looks of things, she was definitely interested in my Jake. I couldn't help but be a little jealous, but tried my best to tamp down the errant feelings. He made me feel crazy and the thought of another woman touching my Jake was maddening.

At that thought, I quickened my pace toward the bar. He smiled at the woman, glanced toward the door, and stood as soon as our eyes met. Then he placed a few bills on the bar for the waiter, and politely excused himself. He strolled toward me, taking me tenderly by the elbow, and led me back into the massive lobby area.

"Come on..." he said, softly but firmly. My heels clicked quickly in secession behind his measured stride, and I felt the excitement bubbling up inside me.

Where was he taking me? Where were we going? To a hotel room? It really didn't matter, at all, at this point. We were together, finally, and I'd gotten a day (and possibly week) medical leave pass. I think my acting skills were a little too good, after even Alice asked me if she could give me a ride to the hospital. I called her just as I was dropping my car off with the hotel valet, assuring her I was totally fine but to cover for me if anyone asked about my whereabouts.

The Omni was gorgeous; definitely one of the nicest hotels I'd ever been in. I let him lead me to the hall of mahogany doors, and then onto the elevator. It was midday, so, the place was pretty empty, to my surprise and delight. He pressed the polished brass number 2 button, and then stood opposite me, knowingly. After a few moments, he pulled me closer to him, placing a long kiss on my lips, and running his palms up my sides.

"You look amazing." He dragged his eyes over my body, in my wrap dress, lingering at my cleavage. The electricity passed between us, as I smelled the delicious mixture of clove, fresh air, and _him_. Just as I was sure we were going to devour each other in that small public space, the elevator dinged and he lead me off, into a marble-paved corridor. We finally stopped at the end of the hall, Jake looked around quickly, and then guided me through the large door.

The conference room was gorgeous and had a view of Jacksonville that took my breath away. My gaze out of the wall-length window was short-lived, though, as Jake tugged me closer to him. He bit and sucked along my neck and collarbone. I moaned, craning my head, digging my fingers into his hair.

"Jake..."

Before I knew it, my dress was untied and hanging from my shoulders, and I was panting against his mouth on my nipples through my bra. He licked each one, biting softly, and sucking them into his hot mouth.

"I couldn't wait..." he mumbled against the curve of cleavage, pressed against white lace. His hands where all over me, all at once – my back, my thighs, in my hair – and I'd almost forgotten how good this man felt when he was touching me.

"Shit..." I whispered, pulling his shirt from his slacks and unbuckling his belt. My fingers made quick work of getting those buttons undone. "Damnit..." He'd worn an undershirt. I pulled his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, roughly followed by the tight tank top. "Is...Is anyone coming in here?" I was suddenly sobered by a sound in the hallway, and the very real chance that we'd be caught naked. He barely answered me.

"No, no, we're okay..." he tried to assure me.

He pressed his fingers between my legs, rubbing my clit through the dampened fabric, and then pulled them to the side, and slid into me. I tried my best to stifle the moans brought on by his thick fingers, gliding purposefully inside me. I was so wet, so fucking ready. I refused to believe he was about to make me cum this fast, this quickly, and he'd barely even touched me. I was just so damned worked up, and he looked so fucking good. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping tightly at the roots, as he finger-fucked me closer to my orgasm.

"Damnit Jake... _Fuck_..." I brought his mouth to mine, trying to concentrate on getting his pants undone, but my damn brain was completely focused on his fingers and what they were doing to me. I finally loosened them and pulled him free, stoking his hardness, following his movements, as he pressed his fingers roughly into me. He quickly pulled them from me and sucked and licked my wetness from his fingers.

"I missed that so much..." he murmured, yanking my panties off in a quick motion, and sliding them into his pocket. He pushed me against the wall, and then pressed his palms between my thighs, widening my stance and glancing down. "Bella...those fucking shoes..."

I chuckled, rubbing my hand up his ribcage, never stopping the stroking with right hand. I'd worn my secret weapon – the _sexy secretary, fuck-me-then-sign-off-on-this-budget-Mr. Black_ specials. "You like?"

He growled, sliding my dress completely off. "I _love_."

My bra was off, next, and I lifted my leg onto a close-by chair. Jake pressed his lips against mine, and then helped me guide his cock into me in a smooth stroke. He sighed and I moaned, as he grabbed my ass with one hand, and pressed a palm against the wall for leverage, grinding into me.

"Bella...you feel so good, baby..." he whispered, pressing into me harder and sucking and biting my neck. I dug my nails into his waist, pulling him harder, needing to feel him even more inside me. He felt so good, we felt so indescribable together, that I could barely keep centered.

He was so beautiful, so focused on me and our bodies. I felt every thick inch of him as he bent his knees, grinding upwards so deeply, I thought he might have lifted me from where I stood if I weren't wearing heels. He tightened his jaw, closing his eyes for a moment, then looked at me, forcing me to see what he was doing to me.

"Oh baby...oh babe. Shit..." I ground out, "...feels _so _good..."

"Damnit..." he whispered, and all in one lithe movement, he grabbed the outside of my thighs and I was off the ground.

He caught me off guard, but I never stopped rolling my hips against him. I couldn't; he felt so damn good, and, as he held me firmly, I knew I wasn't far from cumming. I hissed, feeling him even further inside me as I rode him, tightening my thigh muscles and pressing my pussy harder against him. He sat in the chair, hooking his hands under my arms and over my shoulders, pressing me harder onto him, grinding into me, pushing his thick cock inside me.

"_Oh_ Bella...fuck babe..." His beautiful face grimaced as I scooped my hips upward with each thrust, letting him feel every fraction of me just like I was feeling him. He pulled me tighter against him, tilting my body just-so, and I felt it stirring. Through the wetness and the pressure, I felt myself cumming on top of him.

"Baby..."

_Oh god._

It was so good, I couldn't form another word. Instead, I panted out a long moan and something that was supposed to be his name, as my body tensed and stiffened and squeezed his hardness. I vibrated around him until I could barely move. It was so fucking amazing, my body seized, everything contracted, my fingers digging into his back, my thighs against the frame of the chair, my eyes shut, everything snapped closed, and I just felt him. I felt the wetness; I felt him still thrusting into me, whispering, and cooing, and murmuring sweet things in my ear as I came... and came...

_My Jake._

"Hey... Babe...You okay?" He panted, genuinely concerned, but still not stopping his thrusts into me.

I chuckled as my body jerked, again. "_Shit_, yes..."

"Mmmm..._good_..." He moaned, clutching my hips with more force. After I'd finally stopped shaking, he stood, still deep inside me, my legs dropped, and we were standing opposite each other. He continued gripping my hips, stroking me...up and down.

I could feel him in every part of my body, along my skin. He slowly eased out of me and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he kissed my shoulder, backing me against the shiny polished wood conference table, and turned me around. I instinctively spread my legs, already feeling his hands around my waist, squeezing and kneading. I looked behind me as he placed hot kisses across my back, grabbing his still rock hard cock, bending his knees, and then sliding into me.

_Oh god._

It was too much, too good. I wanted to run. He was so much sensation, so much of him stretching and reaching.

He moaned. I grunted and jerked forward as he drove into me with enough force to make my toes curl. With whatever focus I could muster, I pushed back against him, attempting to balance on my heels as best I could. I wanted him to feel me. I wanted to feel _him, _even more.

He clasped my hips hard, plunging into me and ordering me in his sexy tenor, telling me to keep my legs spread, or to arch my back more so he could get a better look at my ass. He leaned forward, over me, with his chest completely covering my back and his palms on the table in front of me. Every inch of him drove into my body.

"Bells, ba..." He was gonna cum. I knew it from the rhythm and the force of his stroke. I wanted to hang. I wanted to keep going with him for the rest of the afternoon and night, but fuck if he wasn't beating the hell out of my body.

When he rested his forehead against my back, still thrusting deeply, still squeezing my hips and waist for dear life, I knew he was finally falling over the edge. He licked his fingers and rubbed my clit until I was panting and whining; until I was grinding myself unabashedly against his hand and cumming again. I felt the gush soak his palm and he moaned so loudly, I was afraid someone would come in to the room. Then sank his teeth into my shoulder blade.

"Ah...ahh...shit!" I moaned. The mixture of pleasure and the sharp pain was intoxicating, something I knew I liked from the spankings he'd give me from time to time when we were in this very position. But, this...This was something else altogether.

"Fuck... Fuck... _Shit_..." he muttered and moaned a long string of expletives into my back and the back of my head, where his face was now buried.

_Damn._

We stood there for a few more minutes, neither of us moving, and him still deep inside me, semi-erect. Finally, he slid out of me, bent to retrieve my dress and bra, handing them to me, and then pulling up his boxer-briefs and slacks.

"So..."

"So..." he parroted, sliding into his tank and buttoning his dress shirt. I chuckled as I tied my dress, feeling the damp breeze between my legs. I'd have to learn to bring more underwear when Jake was in the general vicinity.

"Wanna head back to my house?" I offered, gathering my purse and running a brush through my hair.

He cocked his head to the side with a shit-eating grin. "Well... Remember that surprise I had planned?"

I looked at him, warily. "Yeah..."

"Well, I got us a room, for the next couple days. I figured you'd have some time and might need a change of scenery."

"Jake... What the hell? You have a room in this amazing hotel, and we're fucking in a conference room?"

He shrugged, sheepishly. "Bells... Where's your sense of adventure?"

I looked at him, with that fucking dimple, and I melted into a puddle. Then, I let him lead me to our seventh floor suite.

We had a lot of catching up to do.

/

/

* * *

**A/N** - Hey, hey now...sorry for making you wait so long, but, it was worth it in the end, wasn't it? I thought this situation was pretty believable with two ambitious career-minded people trying to get together in the same space when they're both busy. I hope you enjoyed.

...If you didn't, you can blame my beta, **Kay Cannon**, for being a slave driver, and forcing me to build UST. I personally like to get right to the lemons. I like mine quick and dirty *shrugs*

Shout out to** Team Evil,** a group of h00rs who always give me inspiration to keep my smut-peddling business successful.

Thank you all for your support; I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far; it's a lot of fun to write! Oh! And a special shout out goes to **Luv4Jake**, the only reader to catch the Janet Jackson video theme of the story. You win a prize...inquire within -mngmnt

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6: Click

**Chapter 6: Click**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http):/ /(farm4).static.(flickr.)com/3371/4631977056_ed7e0a0d65(.jpg)

* * *

Alarm woke me.

It _always_ woke me. _I_ never had any real reason for one, and, for a minute there, I'd forgotten where I was and why the damn thing was going off. There were reasons why I'd chosen the job I had – waking late being one of them.

Muttering to myself, I felt around for the snooze, not at all able to open my eyes and thanking God for the blackout curtains I'd gotten for the room. While the floor-to-ceiling balcony doors were pretty awesome, especially in the summertime, that shit sucked pretty bad if I wanted to sleep in.

Which tended to be always.

There was movement, a rustle, then a dissatisfied moan. I felt fingers search around, followed by various expletives.

This was a Monday morning ritual.

_Our_ Monday morning ritual. Well, one that I'd been drug into, anyway. If I didn't slam the snooze button, she always did.

I wrapped my fingers tightly around the very feminine wrist that crept its way across my chest to stop the urgently blaring clock radio and drew her closer to me. She smelled amazing, even this early in the morning. It had to be her pheromones or something that always drove me so crazy.

"Jaaaake," she protested, but not enough to make me stop. Her voice was rough and thick with sleep, her hair was all over the place. She looked beautiful.

"Bellaaaaa," I mocked, pulling her flush to my body. She writhed in her pretty bad attempt at trying to get away, failing miserably.

I ignored her, as usual. I mean, this is what we did. We'd gotten into the rhythm of it all, even in this short time together. This is what and who we'd become; two people, who, during most waking moments together, couldn't keep clothes on, or hands off. Shit, that was more than okay with me. I'm a dude, afterall.

Her sweet little giggle bubbled up, making my heart jump, even now, even after the hundreds of times I'd heard it.

"Jake…" I ignored her still, pulling her on top of me, willing her to throw her thigh over my hip and sit just a little higher...I had an early-morning wood situation that needed some of her skilled attention. I ran my lips along the soft skin of her neck, which was the best mixture of heat and lemon, and _her_. "Jake, you're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Sure, sure...I like the red one, babe," I joked. Of course I was listening to her. I listened to everything she said, well, most of it anyway. She was like my air. Who ignores something as important to life itself like that?

She stirred again, tugging away from me, and I let her go. She looked at me with a satisfied little smirk, like she'd done something, like she could actually get out of my grasp if I really wanted to hold on to her. I raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her, and she smiled again – that bright, perfect smile – and I conceded, just like I always did when it came to her.

Well, most times.

Bella was pretty infuriating sometimes and always at minimum frustrating, both physically, and, well, she had the tendency to hurt my brain sometimes, without even trying. That was her, though. I welcomed her little disruptions in my life, because she and they actually made life better.

I pretty much worked my own schedule. I set my interviews, checked in with Ness, and went about my merry way. But Bella…? Bella was a ball of nerves, and worry, and crazy, and I loved her for it. She woke too late for work and was constantly leaving something, somewhere, but she was the most amazing, creative, and sexy woman I'd ever met. She started a fire in me that never, ever seemed to let up.

My eyes roamed around the room, and I noted, briefly, that I really, really, needed to hang up the pile of clothes in the armchair at the corner of the room. By the time I glanced back, she had made her way into the bathroom to get ready for work. This song and dance – the abrupt scream that was the alarm clock I'd bought just for her to keep at my apartment – would be over soon enough, and I'd promised myself that I'd be more patient with her and this situation. I would be understanding, just as long as she gave me what I needed. And, shit, I think I'd been doing a pretty good job of that whole thing.

She was working more, and, while that shit did nothing at all for our love life, I knew she was doing it for us – for _me_. The last thing I wanted to do was disrupt her life, and then complain that the way she was handling it just wasn't good enough. So, I'd decided against that, early on.

It was just a bitch sometimes.

I heard her electric toothbrush buzz to life, and water patter against the bathtub, followed by billowing steam. Bella always showered in scalding water that flushed her body bright red, and her blushing skin always made me think of her below me, panting and moaning my name, at the most inopportune moments. She had a level of control over my thoughts that defied all reason. I welcomed it, yes, but, it was so intense, it made me crazy.

I still didn't know how the hell she could stand it, but whatever.

There were a million things swimming around in my brain. I needed to get going on that next chapter and get it over to Lauren. I had to make sure Bella had her security clearance paperwork in order. I needed to pick up my new press pass. Plus, I still needed to go shopping for some new sneakers, all before we left.

All that melted away, though, once I heard the swish of metal rings against the aluminum rod, as she pulled the shower curtain back to step in.

All I could think about was reddened, wet skin, and lime scented shampoo on chocolate brown, wavy hair, and stiff nipples with droplets of water sliding to the tip and down a flat, soft stomach, then thigh.

Bella did this to me. My brain was fucking mush.

She was just so hot. I mean, like, mind-numbingly hot. Like, a mixture between Jessica Alba and a not so slutty, but kinda, Megan Fox.

It rolled in the base of my spine, up my back and settled like lava in my skull. Raking my fingers through my hair, I knew it.

I needed her. Right then, like, desperately.

I was already at half-mast once I reached the moist heat of the bathroom. And, once I peeked through the shower at her white, lather-covered body, all curves and softness, and pink-tinged skin, I was so fucking hard, it hurt. I needed to lick her. I needed to taste her. I needed to consume every part of her.

Her eyes squinted against the sharp spray of water, not at all surprised to see me in the shower with her, though she'd left me just moments ago, barely awake. Her hair hung in a crazy mass around her shoulders, the water rinsing soap from her body. She looked at me, and cocked her head to the side, just like she always did. Then she reached her palm to grip my hip, firmly, pulling me closer to her.

I smiled.

She pulled me into the spray, completely covering me with water, and, standing on tip toes, placed her fingers in my hair and massaged shampoo through to the ends.

"You know," she began, lightly running her nails across my scalp, "I really don't have time for this."

My eyes rolled back. This was so good; so fucking good. "_Mmmhmmm_..."

She chuckled, continuing, "How'd you sleep, babe?"

I sucked my bottom lip in, trying my best to focus as she slipped her hands down my body, across my chest and abdomen, and, finally, gripped me firmly in her hand.

"Good, Bells... I slept pretty good." Her hand kept its pace, sliding easily back and forth, spinning around the head, and sliding back and forth again. "Mmmm, that's good babe..." Her other hand cupped my sac lightly, tugging a little, and shiver went up my spine.

I slipped my fingers between her thighs, which was always like heaven – all slippery, and bare, and wet, and soft – making a quick pass over her clit a few times. She jumped and shook, just slightly. Then, her knees buckled a little, once I finally sank my index and middle fingers knuckle-deep inside her.

"Whoa, whoa, there," I teased, catching her by the waist and pressing her against the back of my large shower. "Careful."

A grin spread across my face as I stroked and pressed my fingers deeper into her pussy, eliciting that moan of hers, that sounded somewhere between a chuckle and a cry. I was done once her eyes squeezed shut and her eyebrows knitted together, in the pleasure my fingers brought to her body.

"Jake... Have to go...work," she panted out, pinching her eyes shut and holding onto my shoulder for dear life with her non dick-stroking hand.

This dance was always so fun; though we could barely ever get through serious foreplay – neither of us could stand the waiting – and it wasn't the best part of this thing, it sure as fuck felt good if we could ever slow down for a minute.

"Mmmm..." I lifted an eyebrow, then covered those lips with mine. She was so sweet, hot, and slick. "Okay," I whispered, simply.

Grabbing her wrist, I released myself from her practiced fingers, placed my palms between her thighs, and spread them slightly. She tilted her hips upwards to meet me, and I slid into her, easily.

_Fuck_. She was so fucking tight, and soft. _Shit_.

Just like every single time before, my toes curled under, just a little. Being inside her was as mind-blowing as it always was. Our bodies met. and her eyes rolled back and nails dug into my skin, until it was almost painful. This, I'd learned – the contracting of her fingers into my shoulders, or arms, or back – was a sure note that I was doing my job.

She felt so, so good; so insanely hot, even in the steaming shower. I pressed deeper into her, holding her hips steady, then slid so deep that I felt that our stomachs kissed, then pulled out to the tip, then stroked deep back into her. She was eager, not allowing me to control the pace at all, needy and urgent.

She whined my name into my mouth, kissing me hard with her fingers gripping my hair. I grabbed her slippery body, pressing my fingers into her fleshy hips, keeping her stable, so I could so I could drive myself into her the way she liked. A moan rolled in the back of her throat as she grinded her hips, wrapping her ankle and hooking it around my waist.

"Oh _god_. Jake, shit..."

"You're gonna be late for work."

"Fuck work."

I loved her dirty mouth. I laughed, kissing her neck and shoulders, then sucked her right nipple between my lips, licking and lapping each one until she was begging. My fingers found her clit, again, and rubbed long, hard strokes across it, just like she liked. And she rewarded me with a long, guttural moan, followed by her hands grabbing my ass, frantically pulling me harder and faster into me.

"...Gonna cum," she panted, digging her nails into my hips. By this point, the water was pretty icy. I really didn't care, though, as I'm sure Bella didn't much, either. Her pussy seized, tightly, around me on my next in stroke, and she whimpered, helplessly, as I shoved my fingers into her hair, clasping tightly at the root, and fucked her orgasm out of her body.

"Oh Bella, baby..." The moan scared me, a little. It barely even sounded like me, and crept up without warning. I felt the pressure in my abdomen, felt it tighten in my sac. My dick throbbed so good inside her, I never, ever wanted to stop. I didn't know how long we were in there, or how long I'd cum, or what time it was; I lost all grasp of myself.

Moments later, though, I realized my beautiful girlfriend - my awesome, hot, kinda spastic, smart Bella – was shivering. Shit, so was I.

"Let's go..." Her teeth chattered around each syllable as she dragged me back into my bedroom. I took a gamble and glanced at the red LCD numbers on the night stand. It was thirty minutes after the time Bella should have walked through her office.

"Bells...you gotta go..." She pressed her palms against my chest, pushing me back onto the bed. She completely ignored me, and the time, straddling my wet body with hers, her hair dripping streams down her body. In the next instant her lips were wrapped around me, and I as hard. Again.

Victoria, and her office, would have to wait this morning.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're taking her."

Emmett was an asshole.

Yes, I had chosen Emperor Asshole of the Land of Jerk-offs to be my best friend. Shows a lot about me.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I slapped the basketball out of his hands while he was too busy letting me know how much of an idiot I was being, at the moment. "I mean, you've met Bella. You even told me you like her. So, where the hell is all this coming from, anyway? You've known we're going for the past three weeks and you've never said anything about it before now."

"Yeah, well, that was before Leah dropped his ass." Paul laughed, blocking my shot and taking the ball back to the top of the key.

Paul, also an asshole, but not quite as big an asshole as Emmett at the moment, tended to be the voice of reason in instances like this. He was helping, not a huge amount, but, shit, I'd take what I could get.

"Ahhh, I get it," I breathed, unsuccessfully blocking Paul's lay-up. "You fuck up with Lee. Then, I get to get shit from you about Bella. Dude, you are so cliché."

Emmett stopped, looking hurt, but, I knew better. "Jake, I'm trying to look out for you. You don't know this chick. You've only known her, what, two months? What if she's some insane, serial killer chick, like from that show..." He snapped his fingers, I assumed willing his brain to remember what the hell he was talking about.

Paul returned, jogging back to half court, easily bouncing the ball between his alternating legs as he went. "What? One of those Lifetime movies?" he said, incredulously.

"No, no. It's like a court show or something. Um..."

"_Snapped_ fucker? You mean, _Snapped_? You're really suggesting 5 foot 5, 130-pound Bella is gonna be a threat to me." I mean, I wasn't the biggest guy ever, but I had her by at least 90 pounds. Plus, she didn't even pass my shoulder. That shit was just insulting.

"Jake." Emmett looked at me, seriously, striding within arm's-length. "I've known you, what, 9, 10 years?"

"Right, right." I gestured for him to hurry the fuck up with the point, because I was struggling to find it.

"Well, you know I care about you." He looked back at Paul, who was barely paying attention, hanging in the background, spinning the ball on his index, and then middle fingers. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, especially with a girl you just met."

This coming from Emmett was laughable. This, coming from a guy that would bed any girl willing; a guy who'd finally caught a quality girl, willing to put up with his dumb ass, then fucked it all up. I rolled my lips inward, trying my best to not laugh in his face, because, for once, I thought he was actually bordering on being serious. Paul, though, couldn't help it.

"Emmett. Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?" he yelled, throwing the ball at his head and just barely missing. Laughter burst between the two of us. Paul walked over and draped his arms over my shoulders, and we shared one of those deep, stomach-clenching laughs at one of my closest friend's expense.

He nodded his head, and walked backward toward the locker room. "Fine. Fine, you asses. Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart or robs you blind in France, leaving you butt-naked and tied to a bed."

That was it. Any remaining composure Paul and I had, was effectively demolished, and we became a crumpled heap on the shiny wooden floor. After we'd both caught our breath, and could actually speak, Paul pulled his legs closer to his chest, just enough to rest his forearms on his knees, swallowing.

"You're serious about this girl, huh?" Paul didn't say much but, when he did, I always listened, because he seemed to come up with some insight I hadn't thought of before.

I thought for a second, really, really considering the simple question. I wanted to be real with myself, as much as with him. Something about it defined my internal conversation around me and Bella. I loved her, of course, and, well, I'd spent plenty nights thinking that whole thing through.

It's easy to love someone that gives you the best sex of your life. It's easy to confuse orgasms with love. I get that, but, just like I'd told Billy, and even Embry and Tyler back home, this thing with Bella was real. It was so deep down, it felt old, like it had always been a part of me. Like, my soul was just waiting for the two of us to catch up to some cosmic shit that had always existed and would always exist in the universe.

I wasn't sure about too many things in my life. Shit, I was only 29, and I was globetrotting every other month to third world country after shitty ass third world country. But, what I did know was that, since the moment I laid eyes on her, and spoke to her, heard that sweet voice and saw those almost too-big brown eyes, I knew that I wanted her right there beside me, all the time, no matter what.

"Yeah," I said simply, nodding my head for emphasis. "Yeah, man, she's it. She's home for me."

Paul looked around at the other groups of guys entering, throwing a few balls around, and warming up with free-throws, then back at me, with his deep-set gaze. He puffed air into his cheeks, then let it out with a slow whistle. "Well, do it then, man. Life's too short. Bella seemed pretty cool to me and, from what you've told me before now, you guys click. And that clicking shit? It's hard to come by these days."

I nodded in agreement. He was right. This clicking shit, was the real deal, and, in his own way, Paul had summed up all the universe, and stars, and sun that I saw and felt for . We clicked. We clicked pretty damn well.

* * *

If anyone had told me how much research and, well, work would go into writing this book, I would never have started the damn thing. Or, at least, I wouldn't have attempted it so lightly. Writing a book about growing up Native in a super-tiny tribe like mine was a bit of a challenge, especially putting together an idea that publishing houses could get behind. So, when everyone back home heard that I was planning to write it on Kw`oliyot' – on our traditions and language, and pretty much everything I'd ever heard and knew growing up – it changed from this project I was doing, to this massive _thing_.

Before I knew it, the director of an entire arm of non-fiction/autobiographical works, at one of the largest publishing houses in New York, had read a few of my articles and was more than a little interested. I was surprised to find that, even though I was clear across the country and had long since left La Push for Florida, everyone was proud of me and what I was doing.

As a kid, of course, I'd heard all the history stuff, legends, and the stories, but I wanted to find more. And, the more I wrote, researched, and read, the deeper I'd gotten. Plus, I couldn't get any deeper than Billy, who knew pretty much everything having to do with rez history. He jumped at the chance to do a brain dump with me, and tell me everything he knew.

Bella was proud of me. Whenever she knew I was procrastinating, she'd threaten withholding our, er, _happy time_ until I got back on track, which, knowing me way too well, always worked like a charm.

"How's chapter seven coming?" She looked at me over the plate of simple spaghetti and meatballs I'd made for us once she'd gotten home from work. Her workload was still pretty thick, but she was figuring out a balance for us both, which I could deal with. Kinda.

"Pretty good. I talked to Billy, again, today. Had a few more things for me, of course."

"Of course," she agreed, with a smile, and took a huge bite of French bread.

My father had bullied us both into letting him talk to Bella, on multiple occasions. She absolutely loved him, and, once it was just us, Billy, told me he really liked Bella, and couldn't wait to meet her. This was followed by him reminding me that I hadn't been home since Thanksgiving, and that was followed by his oh-so practiced guilt trip. The next day, I started looking for flights for me and Bella to visit La Push and her father in Forks, once we were back in the states.

"So, show me what you have so far." She nudged my elbow with hers, and I topped off both our glasses with the rest of the wine.

I smiled, reluctantly. "Oh...okay."

Once we were both done and she'd put away the plates in the dishwasher, she curled beside me on my bed, humming softly to herself as I pulled up the chapter. I read her the part about one of the first legends I'd ever heard – about a woman and her sacrifice for the man she loved, and for the whole tribe.

"I loved that, Jake." She smiled, seriously, at me. "You are an awesome writer. I know I tell you that all the time but, really, this is gonna be big. I can feel it." Her eyes sparkled the way they did when she looked at me. Like she and I were the only two in the world and we were in on some kinda secret that not another person on earth could begin to know or understand. I knew I loved her even more in that small moment.

She always knew what to say to me, even though I was pretty sure she fully meant every word of it. This chapter had been a bitch to write, and, with all the research, I'd spent a lot of time on it. Now, knowing that I had her approval made me feel even better about it. I actually valued her opinion above a lot of others. So, she was a perfect sounding board before I got a chance to talk to Angela, Ness, or Billy.

"Thanks, babe. You really liked it?"

"Yes, Jake, baby. Of course. I like all your work." She kissed me, softly, on the corner of my mouth. Then she played with the ends of my hair, nodding toward my computer, urging me to keep going. I took another sip of wine and dug in.

I could do _this _with her all night.

* * *

It was about three hours before I knew Bella would push my cracked front door open. So, noting that my hair was getting _way_ too long, I figured I'd take some time to actually get it cut, despite her opinion on the matter. My hair was an ongoing debate with that girl, and, while I did like it long, I refused to let it get as long as I was sure she wanted.

I made a last minute appointment with my favorite girl, who, when I was actually in town, was the only one I let near me with scissors. There was a careful relationship between a man and his barber. I trusted her; she was the only one that didn't make me look like Courtney Cox, and never, ever mentioned the word _highlights _or _flat iron _around me.

An hour and about four inches lighter later, I got back to my apartment, showered, and made a spot on the floor of my living room, with papers, notebooks, and MacBook in-place. I thumbed through the notes I'd made from the last time me and Billy talked, trying to reset my brain and pick up where I'd left off, the afternoon before.

I'd taken a brief detour to talk with Ness, get her a quick article for The Ledger, and throw together a blurb for the website. That place depended on me way too much, especially considering I was freelance, and I had about a half-dozen other papers and magazines I wrote for. But, I'd always have a soft spot for Ness. She was one of the first people I'd met in the city. Also, she'd put me on to about half of all the trans-continental writing projects I'd done in the past two years.

I really needed to focus, but my mind kept drifting to Bella – about how she felt in my arms, or how she tasted, which was always warm, and amazing, and sweet. She constantly tasted like a mixture of spearmint and some kind of orange, which I'd deduced came from her chapstick.

"Hey you..." She'd managed to get just inside my front door without me noticing, her smile a mile wide. I'd gotten about eighty percent through chapter seven, which made me exceedingly happy. So, I figured I'd earned a little bit of a break.

Bella threw her work bag and purse on my couch, then cocked her head. I really wanted her to come closer, but she just stood there, her grin slowly dropping until her lips parted just-so. She ran her fingers through her hair, and I waited, patiently, for her next move.

"Hey back..." I placed my laptop on the floor next to me, unconsciously mimicking her movements and pressing my hair out of my face. I was happy to see her.

"You got a haircut." She licked her lips, sliding out of her pumps.

"I did. Thought it was getting pretty long." She grunted her agreement, unbuckling the huge belt she was wearing outside of her clothes; you know, the kind women wear that really serve no purpose.

I noticed, in that moment, the dangerously hot way her waist curved in and then out, at the hips, making one of the sexiest silhouettes I think I'd ever seen. I dragged my eyes over her - how her skirt hugged her hips, tightly, and the soft curve of her tits in the fitted shirt she wore. I was sure she'd given those guys she worked with, at that agency, heart attacks in this outfit, today.

She stepped a little closer to me, but still not nearly close enough. At this point, I realized she was fucking with me. Either that or she had some kinda death wish. I was pretty sure I couldn't handle any teasing today, not with the way she looked, and not with the fact that I hadn't gotten a chance to touch her before she'd left for work. I had about an 8-9 hour max on that front. Her arms bowed behind her back as she unzipped and wiggled out of that skirt.

I unconsciously squeezed my eyes shut at the sight of her tiny blue panties, that weren't really panties at all; just strings and small triangles of fabric that barely covered anything. She smirked, and I couldn't help the evil smile that spread across my lips. She had no fucking idea what she was doing, but I let her continue her little tease because she looked so fucking good.

"You, uh, get that passport stuff taken care of?" I was struggling with finding my voice. Her fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt, lifted it over her head and dropped it unceremoniously to floor.

_Fuck, that fucking bra should be illegal._

"Yep. I think we're good to go." I nodded, not really paying attention to much else besides the way her tits pressed together. She reached quickly behind her back, the blue fabric slacking forward, then pulled her bra off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her tits were perfect – I was sure of that; perfect tear drops, that were much more than a handful, with pink nipples, perfectly placed in the center.

Her hips swayed over to me and stopped inches from where I sat. I couldn't help sliding my palm up her thigh, and my fingers under one of those straps, then back and forth across the satin. She bent down and kissed me, lightly, sliding just the tip of her tongue into my mouth. I'm sure it was meant to be that anyway. Though, I pulled her closer to me, until she had nowhere to go, and she was straddling me with her perfect tits at my lips.

I gripped the back of her neck and lower back, and she whimpered as I pressed her onto my dick through my sweats. Her hands were clawing at my tank top. I let her pull it off, as I tried as best I could to pack up my papers and books and get them out of the way, because she was wild.

"Babe..." she said in a moan.. She rolled her hips against me, sliding her tongue against mine, and softly kneading circles into my scalp, which was just about the best feeling thing I could think of besides being inside of her.

I finally got her on her back, which was no small feat with the way she was bucking and whirling against me. We never broke the kiss, though, crushing our mouths eagerly against each other. I wanted my hands all over her. I wanted her to feel how crazy she made me, and how much I fucking loved her body. My hands stroked the sides of her ribs and waist, never touching her nipples, which were so hard and begging me for attention.

She arched her back into my touch and writhed until I finally placed a flat tongue on her nipples, and licked, and lapped, and sucked. I bit a little too, making her moan, sigh, and beg a little, which was always a good thing. The curve of her breast, the warmth and softness – it was something I swear I'd never get used to, and never, ever get enough of. I flicked and sucked, not leaving an inch of her skin untouched by my mouth or my tongue.

At that point, her legs where completely wrapped around my hips, and she was unabashedly grinding her pussy into me, and raking her nails into my back. I finally got her panties off and slid between those thighs. _This_. This was what I'd been thinking about all day, and she tasted so fucking beyond good. After a few passes with my tongue, just enough to have her moaning, I slid my middle and ring fingers into her, which got me a moan-sigh that shot straight to my dick.

"Yeah. Baby. Oh god." She groaned, arcing her back as I finger-fucked her until my hand was drenched.

I loved the way her tits bounced whenever I did it. So, as I lapped at her clit and pumped my fingers in an out of her, and tried my best to get a good look at them arched toward the ceiling. There was something so sexy and base about watching any part of her, like at this moment, bouncing or moving while any part of me was inside her, causing her body to jerk like this.

"Dammit..." I mumbled.

That was about all either of us could take, and we got my pants and boxers down and off, but, really, just barely. She grabbed me and, before I could, placed me right at her pussy, heaving her hips forward and upward. I steadied myself with balled fists on either side of her on the floor, as I let her steer the ship, for a little while anyway. God, this woman made me crazy.

Completely unable to just sit there and let her do all the work, any longer, I shifted, got my leverage and drove into her with all the force I knew she could handle.

"Oh my god..."

I'm never very loud at times like this. I let her be the star of the show, because, trust me, she's more than a headliner. But I really, really couldn't help this. I wanted to be here with her, to be in the moment, but I literally couldn't. If I did, I'd cum. I'd cum after I'd thrust into her three times and she was just beginning to moan my name. I wanted to hear more of that. I wanted to see more of her thighs spread wide for me, as I did this to her.

_See? I can't think about that right now._

So, for a few seconds, as I drove my hips hard against hers, and eyes were rolling back, and her face was morphing into this beautiful sneer-thing, I couldn't think about that or her. I couldn't think about the feel of her, so tight and wet, I could live there forever. The way my dick glided so easily and hard at the same time shouldn't work. Her pussy gripping me in spasms so tightly shouldn't be able to take place, but god was it, and it was like my own little Jacob heaven.

"Bells, baby, you feel so fucking..."

She hissed as I shifted to hook my hands under her thighs, and lift and press them wider until they were almost touching her chest. This was not a fucking good idea at all. She was moaning and cursing at me, and slapping my chest, and sucking her fingers, and I was just about done.

I rolled my head around, trying to look at the clock, or the dining room table, or fucking anything at that moment. Anything but her flushed skin, or her tits, or body jerking with every thrust I stroked into her. I couldn't help myself, and finally looked down at her and where we were connected, and it was completely slick and wet. There were even a few droplets of wetness on the floor, which did not at all help me with my current situation.

"Ungh, Jake. Oh Jake... Oh, God..." she was squeezing her tits, again, and grinding her hips against me "Shit., Godammit..."

It was her high-pitched moan, and she was cumming. Definitely. I could feel her contracting and squeezing around my dick like a runaway train. It was definitely not letting up, and while I really wanted to plunge into her with more force, I'd learned that keeping up this same pace, despite my body screaming to do otherwise, would get me a second orgasm out of her. I gently let her legs down, and she immediately wrapped them tightly around my waist, again.

"See?" I panted into her ear, clutching her hair gently. "Please don't tease me, Bella."

I stroked harder, deeper, and she fell over the edge, again, digging her fingers into my sides and stiffening beneath me, slapping at my ribs. She sucked her bottom lip in and nodded her head, frantically, in agreement.

_Mmmm... She feels so good._

It's weird having to focus on the orgasm of someone, while trying to enjoy the insane, mind-blowing feel of them. I was doing a pretty good job of it. Bella was still moaning and trying to beat the shit out of me, which I assume was a good thing. For some reason, I was glad I'd turned up the air conditioner, earlier, because it was hot as hell outside that day.

_What a fucking weird thing to think of right now._

In the next moment, though, instead of a slow build, it attacked me, and it was so, so, so good - like, beyond good. If good was better than best, that's how I felt with her soaking pussy wrapped around me like that. I pounded into her, and for a split second the only senses I could make out were me inside her and the sounds of the air clicking on, her much, much louder moans, and my wet from sweat thighs slapping against her.

I actually whimpered a little bit. I couldn't help it; it felt like every piece of me was pouring out of my body, and, even if I wanted to stop it, there is no way in hell I ever could. I pressed my lips to hers, moaned, sharply, and thrust into her one last time, as the last of the tremors vibrated through my body.

We looked at each other for a long moment, panting, trying our best to catch our breaths. Her skin was a deep pink, her hair all over the place, from the friction against carpet. Her nipples were still just as hard and as tempting as they were when she slid her bra off an hour before. I just had to reach out and touch her one more time, there, as I reluctantly slid out.

"Mmmm," she moaned, with a smile. "Not done?"

She reached up between us and grabbed at my dick, pumping a few times, which, at first, made me jump a little, because I was still so sensitive. But she was gentle with me. She sat up, running her hand through her hair, trying to lay down the crazy, and rising onto her knees.

"Bells..."

And her mouth was on me, just licking at first. Then, she fisted my dick, taking the entire length of it until I could feel the back of her throat, then sliding it completely out.

"Mmmm, Jake, I think you're good..." She moaned, again, pumping her fist a few more times. And, yes, I was. Very ready.

I stood, helping her to her feet, not at all able to stop myself when I saw those pink lips all swollen. I kissed her, pulling her against my body, and she felt so good there. I mean, how could she not? That was where she was meant to be.

"Come on..." She squealed and giggled as I threw her over my shoulder, and carried her to by bedroom. When I plopped her down on my bed, she was still laughing, especially as she bounced a little. She reached out for me though, pulling me behind her and onto my back, quickly straddling me. I grabbed her hips, readying myself as she took me into her hand, and carefully sat until I was deep inside her.

"Jake... You have no fucking clue, babe..." she whined, eyebrows furrowed, fingers digging into my chest for leverage. It was like the first time, all over again.

"Tell me, then..."

"You feel so good, baby..." She finally rolled her hips, rose on her knees, and then slid back down, so obviously enjoying this moment, as much as I was.

"Where?" I pressed. I wanted her to say it.

"I feel you so deep..." she groans, "so good in my pussy..."

_Fuck_, she was so hot. It was literally always like this. Always hot, always new, and always insane, like we were always supposed to be doing this.

"I love you..." I whispered. Because I did, and at that moment, I couldn't think of another place in the universe I'd rather be.

"Oh Jake, baby..." she hissed, through her moaning. "I love you so much. So, so, much..."

/

/

* * *

**A/N - **Jake was talking to me, so, I just had to write his POV, for a few chapters at least. I _really _hope you enjoyed.

Of course, thank you to my beta, **Kay Cannon**, she is the best there ever was. Also, a thanks go out to Team Evil, and all my Twitter lovies. You guys make my work day go by so much faster.

Did I mention I'm on Twitter? Yeah. **Artbeatsandlife** - be warned though, I am prone to throw foul language, inappropriate sexual humor, and other classless things around at-will. Be warned :)

Thanks to all you guys that read, review and rec this story and any of my other ones. You make it all worth it.

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving on a Jetplane

**Chapter 7: Leaving on a Jetplane**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http): / (/)farm5(.)static(.)flickr(.)com(/4082/4854575747_7c9443149a_b)(.)jpg

* * *

"Jake!" Renee completely bypassed me in favor of a near running-hop into the arms of my boyfriend.

"Ms. Dwyer..." Jake started, his sun-eclipsing smile spread across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Renee!" My mother admonished, "I told you to call me Renee."

"Of course, _Renee,_" he continued, with his grin. "I brought dessert. I hope that's okay." I had convinced him to make that chocolate thing that I'd gone so batshit for once upon a time. It seemed so long ago, so many things had changed in our lives, even in that moment, as we stood at a precipice of our future, only days away from our month-long trip abroad.

Even though I tried my best to stop myself, I couldn't; trust me, with an hyperactive best friend like Alice chirping in my ear about the whole thing, I couldn't help it. I was so, so excited. Excited to travel to a place I'd never been and to be living in the city of lights, Paris, for such an extended period of time. Excited to be staying at the gorgeous hotel we were, but, most of all, excited to be going with Jake, a man that was single-handedly showing me what love, and passion, and the thrill of newness was really all about.

"Of course, Jake," Renee answered, smiling. "Bella has told me all about this stuff. And, lemme tell you, if its half as good as she says, you may have to pry it away from me." She winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, hi?" _What am I, chopped liver?_ Maybe at some point, she'd notice I was standing there.

"Oh, hey Bellabear!" She kissed me quickly on the cheek, and then turned back to Jake. _Gotta love her._

He handed Renee the tulips I'd picked out. I told him they were her favorite, and he thought it'd be a good idea to bring them along. This was the second time they'd ever met, with the first being an impromptu drop-in when I needed to pick up my birth certificate from the house. We'd only stayed for a short time, but I knew my crazy mother enough to know that she was absolutely gaga over him, which made me smile.

She'd insisted, much like Jake's dad, that we stop by soon, and we all figured it would be a good idea that that happen before we left the country for so long. I tried to tell my mom that I'd cook, or even Jake – that she didn't have to go to any trouble – but she insisted that Gavin, her personal chef, make something for the occasion. We didn't protest too much because, as I'd told Jake before, Gavin's jerk chicken and herb potato mash was worth killing over.

We walked through the massive doors of the home I'd spent most of my teens in, everything still brilliant, colorful, and eclectic, just like Renee. Phil was travelling, of course; taping something or other for ESPN, now that he was a high-paid anchor one of its more popular shows. It was an easy transition after he'd retired from baseball last year.

The three of us stopped at the kitchen, and as Renee took the clear dish from Jake, ushering us into the living room sitting area, she began chatting away with him. I adored how he looked with the people I loved most in the world. It gave me warm-fuzzies I'd never admit to. He felt comfortable; warm like the sun. He felt like home

As Renee continued her friendly questioning, Jake answered every one charmingly, and I shook my head with a smile. Before long, dinner was ready.

* * *

I searched for the teeniest bikini I could, because I really didn't want any tan lines, and my blue one appeared to fit that description. Jake seemed to love the racing stripes across the outsides of by breasts and along my hips after I'd been in the sun for an extended time, though. He had convinced me that we needed a day at the beach before we'd be away from his beloved Florida oceans.

The weather was perfect, the waves were ideal for surfing, and there weren't a million tourists out that morning, not yet anyway. I wasn't much of a surfer, because of the whole accident-prone thing, but Jake was. Well, to be specific, watching him on that large piece of bright plastic was like poetry in motion. It was like a song. How someone so large could be that graceful and practiced, on a moving surface like water, was beyond my comprehension.

We made it out in early morning because I still had a date with Alice to look through bridal magazines. I found a good spot with my beach gear, trying my best not to ogle Jake but, not doing a very good job, as he sauntered beside me with his board tucked easily underneath his arm, shorts so low I was sure they were being kept up by the grace of God, and his hair tied tightly at the back of his head in a knot.

He and I had a hard time getting much done, and actually getting out of my apartment; Jake was extra _frisky_ this morning. I didn't know what had gotten into him, lately but, if it were even possible, we had been together almost twice more than usual, not that I was complaining.

"Okay, babe." He placed a sweet kiss on my lips, and was jogging toward the water in the next moment. You have no idea how this man looked walking away from me in that early morning. Golden brown, lean, and perfectly built and a broad back that Jesus couldn't have made better if he'd chiseled it with his own hands.

I never realized how much I loved his hair tied back like that. I thought I'd always want him with long hair, but I briefly wondered how he would look with it short, or, even say, with a buzz cut.

_Oh, god. I wanted him again_. I did.

By the time he came back inland, an hour or so later, dripping wet and chest heaving with exertion, I was ready to be naked with him. The next time, after he'd gotten his second wind and had returned to the water, I was an even golden brown, and pretty twitchy. I pulled my ear buds out and turned my iPod off, enjoying the view of him approaching; water glistening off of his bare chest and arms, and his board shorts allowing a peek of muscle pulling against the skin at his hips.

""You look good out there," I mused, handing him a sandwich and bottle of water.

"You look good over here..." He grinned, mischievously. I noticed his long eyelashes were wet, as well, his whole appearance managing to be both sexy and child-like, simultaneously.

"Oh?"

"Yes, looks like you got some sun." He drug his eyes over my body, his fingers playfully flicking the pages of my warn copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Yeah," I agreed, happily, wordlessly promising myself that, no matter what, I'd always live in warm climates because my ghostly natural skin just wouldn't work against his amazingly rich brown.

He inhaled the turkey and cheese I'd made, downing the bottle of water just as fast. I unwrapped another and handed it to him, silently loving the way he ate, well, pretty much anything.

His fingers were on me moments later, running along my abdomen, my thigh, my knee, and the swell of my breast.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" he whispered, looking around us and, I'm sure, trying to surmise how much he could get away with in public, without getting arrested or traumatizing any families. I looked around, as well, and, at about 10 a.m. on a Sunday morning, we were still relatively alone.

"Jake...what...?" He slid closer to me, blocking any easy view of us, and dipped his fingers into the side of my bikini bottoms. I tensed, caught off guard by his boldness and the feel of him stroking me, softly. "You are so bad, you know that?" I grinned, relaxing, and spread my legs slightly.

"Mmhmm..." he grinned, looking so sexy and naughty, and everything I loved about him.

In a few moments, he had me completely wound up, panting, and whimpering quietly . I closed my eyes, enjoying him, and the morning, and the ocean; the sea air was delicious, an aphrodisiac blowing sweetly against us. He slid a third finger inside me, and I gripped his shoulder and bit his arm to keep from moaning loudly as I came, in a sloshing puddle in his hand.

He grinned. "There we go..." he whispered, approvingly, to me. Things like that made me absolutely nuts...in a good way. He was so fucking cocky sometimes.

"Jake, what am I gonna do with you?" I breathed, trying my best to straighten my suit and look around for anyone that may have seen this craziness. He laughed.

"Well, I can think of a few things; all of them involve us laid across various pieces of furniture in my apartment." I slapped him on his arm as he chuckled more.

_So bad._

He couldn't keep his hands off of me the whole walk back, even through the jumper I wore over my suit, even as he balanced his board on the left side of his body. We ran into a neighbor of ours, an elderly woman who lived across from me. The look she gave us made me break into uncontrollable giggles, and surprisingly, Jake even looked a little, I dunno, bashful. I guess the whole building knew of our _extracurricular activities_, not that that would ever stop us.

With a few string pulls, my bikini was on the floor, and he was pulling me on top of him. A couple of adjustments – a knee, here, widen my thighs, there – and I was riding him, Jake spread across his bed, anchoring himself to the mattress by his heels. He held my hip tightly, gripping my hair in his fist as I ground myself deeply on his cock. I steadied myself with spread fingers across his chest, rolling my hips, and taking the full length of him, which, trust me, was no small feat.

"So wet..." he mumbled, leaning up and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I moaned, the whole movement giving me little room for control, forcing me to wind small circles, which, unbeknownst to me, caused a fire inside me I was fully unprepared for.

"Oh...yeah, babe...that feels so good..." I moaned, rising to my knees, and then slowly sitting, again, and again, until I couldn't move an inch and he had me completely resting on his hips, fucking me until I couldn't stop myself.

"Shit...goddamnit...I'm gonna cum..." I cried into his ear, digging my fingers into his shoulders, and holding onto him tightly. Jake clamped onto my hips, guiding me back and forth, harder, pushing himself upward. All the shallow strokes, the wetness causing our bodies to roll and slide together with ease did just enough, added just enough friction, and, before long, a second orgasm shot through me just following the first.

Moments later, when I was shaking and moaning, he flipped onto my stomach, and pulled me to the edge of the bed, my feet flat on the floor.

_Ohmygod._

This position was really, really deep, and as he slid into me, I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped me.

He stroked a few times, asking me if I was okay, if he was too deep, letting me know that we could stop if I wanted to, and that he knew this particular position stretched and took my body places that most didn't. I just mumbled his name and assured him, through the cotton fabric that was now bunched in my mouth, that I was okay, to keep going, that he felt so good, and that his dick was the best.

I gripped his comforter – well, the part that I wasn't biting – as he grabbed my shoulders, taking it slow with me until my pussy was okay with the beating that she was taking at the moment. Soon, I was more than ready, and gushing. His hands gripped my waist with control, and we were one fluid motion, grinding and moving with each other. His teeth came down on my back, and I came again. And, somewhere between him rubbing my clit and grabbing my hair, we came together one final time.

_Good God._

He slid out of me, carefully kissing the spot he had just bitten, and I was dripping wet. He kissed me tenderly everywhere he could, and whispered all the love that made me swoon. Although I really didn't want to, I had a best friend to take care of, and he had some writing to get in before he met up with Paul at AutoZone for whatever it is they did when they got together. He kissed me deep and passionately, like he loved me and I loved him, and I think we were both a little grateful that we could still have mind-blowing sex like that after so many times.

I swatted him away when he tried to join me in the shower, because I knew there'd be very, very little showering going on if he were in there with me, and my pussy was screaming at me. A simple yellow dress and sandals, with my hair piled on my head made for my afternoon attire. Of course, Jake palmed my ass before letting me out the door with a long, deep kiss.

Alice already had just about every bridal magazine in the world spread out on her dining room table, not to mention a 'bridal book' with all her invitation options, fabric swatches, torn-out ideas for reception spaces, and anything else you could think of. Event planning just wasn't my thing, but Alice was organized, she had connections with vendors from just about everywhere, and she had this constant ball of energy that served her well whenever she planned these types of things. Truly, if she wasn't the insane marketer that she was, she definitely would have had a successful career doing just this.

"B..." She met me at the door before I got a chance to knock, took my bag, and lead me to the table. "Hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm starved. I haven't had anything since this morning."

She smiled knowingly. "Hmm, I bet. Jake kept you busy today?"

I laughed at my friend. I'd swear sometimes that she was psychic. "Well, we did go to the beach today. You know I need all the sun I can get."

"I bet. The _beach_. That's what they're calling it now? Me and Jazz just call it fucking." She deadpanned for half a beat, then shrugged. I was a complete mess shortly thereafter, laughing almost continuously for the next couple of hours, until my stomach hurt.

She fed me leftover chicken and vegetables, and white sangria, as we planned out her wedding. And she told me how perfect her fiancé was, to which, I deeply agreed with her. Jasper _was _perfect, and even more perfect for her.

She showed me the two loft spaces she had decided on for the reception and asked if we could go take a look at them later that afternoon. She asked me about Jake and the trip, and made me promise that I'd bring her back a specific list of things from France, since she'd never been either. I admitted how excited and nervous I was. That Jake was just about the only thing in this whole crazy situation that I was sure of, the one thing that put me at ease.

"You think you'll stay in Jacksonville forever? I mean, you guys are getting married and everything." I said, marking up a vintage dress that would work perfectly with Alice's theme of vintage 1920s, lace and pearls.

"I dunno. We've talked about it a bunch. I mean, for now, with V-V and everything, you, then of course Jasper's family being right in Georgia, it's hard to think about wanting to leave. I really love it here."

It made me happy that Alice thought of me in her future plans. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her around here to bug about clothes, or to bitch to about work, or about Renee's latest crazy outburst. I mean, she was my person. _The_ person. It also scared me to think that I'd pretty much been in Florida my entire life, and when Jake offhandedly tells me about a travel to Morocco or to Haiti or Sri Lanka, I feel like I want to do that too. Like, my little corner of the earth in Florida just...didn't mean as much to me as it once did. I wanted to see the world.

Thinking about Alice's future had me thinking about my own, and, as she showed me the invitations she'd finally settled on, that just needed to be printed, I did something I tried my best never to do.

I started thinking about me and Jake, and our future. Together.

I didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't really sold on the whole idea of marriage. Charlie and Renee had been divorced since before I was old enough to know. I didn't have too many marriage role models to choose from to make me feel better about the whole thing. It just seemed so archaic, so old-fashioned. It was just a piece of paper, and what Jake and I had, when we'd only really known each other a few months, was stronger than I could really ever hope for. Why threaten to mess that all up with some legally-binding promise? One that most people don't even take seriously anyway?

"Jake's good – we both are. And, Ali, I am so fucking happy, I can't even tell you." I smiled so big my cheeks hurt, and I didn't even care. "Things are dying down for me at work, thankfully, and Jake and I are really just taking it one day at a time. We'll see where this Paris thing goes. Then, who knows?"

Alice nodded, thoughtfully, with a tiny smile, running her fingers through her hair, and planting a kiss on my cheek. "I love you two together, and you know I heart him for you. You know I'll miss you like crazy every second you're gone, right?"

"Of course. You're my Alice, and I'm your Bella. A few thousand miles, some boys and an ocean can't change that."

* * *

"Bells!"

This morning had gone to hell.

First, I left Jake's entirely too late, because we woke entirely too late, because we stayed up half the night sweating up his bed and room.

_Sigh._

I ensured him, as he pushed me out of his apartment door, that he wouldn't have to come looking for me. That I could manage getting the last few things I needed to pack in my suitcase, and get myself out and waiting for him in an hour, without him having to help me.

Yeah. That wasn't going so well.

_Oh God. _He'd be here in a second, and I was not ready.

"Yeah, babe?" I responded weakly, looking frantically for my other earring. I couldn't leave without it; Jake had given me the simple studs weeks before and they were pretty much my favorite things on the planet to date.

"Bells, cab's here!" he yelled from the hallway. Then, before I knew it, he was in my apartment, and next my bedroom, watching me search around like an insane person. We met eyes, his black ones, frustrated, and then softening, mine brimming with moisture and near-teary.

"Bells...babe." His tone softened, and he walked toward me, arms outstretched. "What's wrong?"

"I...I can't find your earrings, the ones you gave me..." I stuttered, "I can't find the other one...I can't...I can't leave without..."

He shushed me and took me in his arms, smoothing my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, babe, let's look together. The cab can wait for a couple minutes while we find it, huh?" He placed a finger under my chin, lifting my mouth to his, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I watched this man search around my bedroom, looking under chairs and across my dresser, carefully sliding his massive hand across surfaces to find the small piece of gold and diamond that I was so fond of, and, I swear, I loved him a little more.

After exactly 3 minutes and 16 seconds, Jake found my misplaced earring nestled on top of the holes in the toe of my running sneakers, packed up both our luggage in the back of the car, with the help of the cabby, and helped me get settled in as well.

"You ready?" He looked at me with those eyes, again, pulling me toward him and tucking me under his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, pressing myself closer to his warm body, and closing my eyes for the thirty-minute ride to Jacksonville International Airport.

The ride felt brief with my nap and, too quickly to realize, we were meeting with international security and having our baggage screened closely. Jake was organized and easily showed them all his paperwork, including his passport and press pass; my own process similarly mirrored his. We'd made it there just over three hours before our flight was scheduled to take off, timing ourselves for this song and dance. It was relatively painless, as Jake had prepared me for it and we were visiting a US-friendly country. Once settled at our gate, we still had over an hour until the flight would board.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Despite my best protests, Jake insisted upon carrying both his and my carry-on luggage and, at this moment, he was bent attaching my bag to his rolling one and adjusting his sweatpants. Again, his hair was tied tightly back and away from his face, which, for some reason, I was learning turned me on like I'd never expected.

"I think I might..." I glanced down and up with a grin, "...have something to show you before the flight, but we may have to hurry."

He looked at me quizzically for half a second. Then, understanding spread across his face, and at last amusement. "But, where bells? There's security all over this place."

I thought for a couple minutes, glancing around for an appropriate place. Finally, I realized there were family restrooms on pretty much every corner. They were big enough for the both of us, and had low-traffic. He must have read my mind because he had our luggage dragging behind him before I could even make the suggestion, toting his book bag on his free shoulder and opening the door to the nearest one. I double checked that we'd gone unnoticed before closing and locking the door behind us. Luckily and to my surprise and delight, the room was spotless. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him.

"We gotta make this quick, Bells," he said, attempting to pull my yoga pants down and off my body. I stopped him, pressing the full length of my body against his and whispering against his lips.

"I said _I _have something to show _you_. We can do that in a second." He grinned even larger, waiting, I'm sure, for me to reveal what this thing I needed to show him so badly was.

I covered his lips with mine, taking my time, running my tongue along his, and placing small pecks across his full mouth. His lips felt so soft and warm pressed against mine, if we didn't have to get on that plane, I'd do this for the rest of the day and night. We stayed there for a few long moments, enjoying each other, like it was our first time. He ran his hands over my body, pressing his palms against my nipples, and kissing along my neck. My hands were quick, untying his drawstring sweats and pulling them down just enough to release his stiffening cock.

I purred approvingly, squatting down, and placing my palms on either thigh. Then, taking him hands-free into my mouth as deeply as I could, I slid to the tip.

"Ah...shit..." he hissed, urging me on. I was confident, a fact that I'm sure helped me do this the way I knew he liked it. I'd loved him this way countless times and, even with his stamina, I could make him cum. Fast.

I took my time, savoring the sounds of his groans and the feel of him softly pushing his hips against my mouth, his entire body flexing and coiling against me. I sucked the tip, then fisted him with both hands, just hard enough to make it feel good, to make it feel like my throat was deeper, and tighter, and wetter. I loved the feel of him in my mouth, the way he was so thick my lips would curl over when I pulled away from him, and the way I had to relax because my Jake was excited and tended to treat my mouth like my pussy, and go a little too deep.

His body tensed, and he tightened his fingers against my shoulder, but I was sure he was just being his polite self and not grabbing the back of my head like he wanted to at this moment. I licked and sucked the tip, again, just hard enough, then throated him once more. I followed his rhythm, riding out his orgasm with him, until he was cumming, and I tasted him. A taste that was better than anyone I could think of in the moment, or in moments like this. I tasted it on his skin, and in his mouth. I tasted it strong and briny on his damp from sweat chest, or along his hip. I loved it.

_It was success_.

His chest was heaving with pleasure and euphoria and I cradled his cock in my mouth, careful not to touch too much because I knew he was really sensitive right now. I held him there, gently licking the underside and placing small kisses there, until his breathing slowed.

By the time I stood, my knees were a little sore, but I forgot it all when I saw the look on his face. A look of pleasure and satisfaction, and... love. He grinned at me through heavy-lidded eyes, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Oh...that. Yeah, that was great..." he forced out, hoarsely. "I think I have something like that for you."

I grinned in response, allowing him to pin me to the bathroom wall.

He glanced at his wrist watch, catching my top lip between his teeth. "Here let me show you."

/

/

* * *

**A/N - **Hope you liked! Next stop, gay Payree! (I don't care if I spelled that right.)

Thanks to my beta, and new fic-wife (yes, I finally made an honest woman out of her) **Kay Cannon**, without whom, you'd probably never get an update from me. She's a slave-driver o.O

Check out my naughty little C2 here on FFn, **Pack Play: The Best In Wolfpack Lemons. **I personally suggest you hopping on over when you get a chance, if you're looking for a dirty little story starring your favorite wolfpack member. Don't forget to search the M-rated fics. (http)(:)/(www).fanfiction.(net)/community/Pack_Play_The_Best_In_Wolfpack_Lemons/75509/

Okay, that's it for now, and yes, **SPOILER ALERT**: there WILL be sex on a plane in the next chapter. I'm personally looking forward to it; KennedyMommy, are you?


	8. Chapter 8: Pressed Again

**Chapter 8: Pressed Again  
**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http:)/ /(farm5).(static.)flickr.(com)/4117/4921838903_4a2d620094_z.(jpg)

* * *

We made it to our gate in enough time, even after stopping at an airport restaurant for burgers and mulling around for snacks and magazines. I really, really needed gummy bears, so Jake searched for the ones I wanted that weren't too hard - I hated that. He also tracked down the exact _People Magazine _with Matthew McConaughey on the cover that Alice had been telling me all about. It had an editorial with a vintage-looking dress she was considering incorporating in the wedding somehow, maybe for a bridesmaid or even a mother-of-the-bride dress. Her mother Esme _did _have the perfect figure for it.

Of course, being with Jake day to day I'd seen others stare. I mean we _were _a pretty striking couple, especially Jake with his height and perfect body, and stunning face and eyes. But, I'd never traveled with him, never had that many eyes on us, especially from women - young, old, flight attendants, teens traveling with family, all of them couldn't help staring at Jake, and then at me, appraisingly. 'Who was the brunette with the amazing, demigod?'

_Eat your heart out, bitches; yes, he's fucking me, and it's better than you could ever imagine._

Jake was definitely beautiful - it was apparent to anyone that had eyeballs - but, what made it special, and almost comforting, was that it was unobtrusive. His gorgeousness wasn't obnoxious, and, with those dimples, well, he had an acute masculinity juxtaposed with near..._cuteness_.

A smile so small I'm sure no one could see it but me played on his lips as he glanced in my direction, seeing my subtle but apparent war stare. Yes, I was peeing on him, marking my territory, ready to strike in the direction of any woman willing to challenge this brunette.

He was amused.

He paused for a moment, pulling me to a complete stop and wrapping his arms around me lovingly.

_What? What is he doing?_

He pressed his lips to mine, parting them slightly and sliding his tongue across my own, smoothing my lips softly, moving his mouth in a kiss that nearly singed my eyebrows off.

_Wow_.

"I'm yours," he assured, placing one last peck against my very surprised lips. He nodded a silent punctuated affirmation, then quickly walked us to the appropriate gate, never moving his hand from my ass, while managing our baggage with practiced agility. I did a mental victory dance as I saw the faces of so many of those women go sick with envy.

_Mine._

He smiled at me again, as we made our way through the tunnel, and the butterflies that had most recently shown themselves in my stomach returned to their fluttering. I realized I was being a bit silly. If this thing was ever going to work between us, I had to promise myself that I'd deal with this whole jealousy issue. I mean, I couldn't in good conscious man-handle every goo-goo eyed school girl and hot business woman that ever laid eyes on Jake, now could I?

We were seated on the top level, in two of the seats closest to a window, toward the back, giving us privacy, which was perfect for us. We settled in for our thirteen hour flight – Jake pulled out his laptop and began working on his next chapter, countless books and notes scattered about. I loved watching him work, especially on something he was so passionate about. I stuck in my ear buds, turned on Kings of Leon and tried to shave off a couple hours by taking a nap.

Jake and I both purchased on-air wifi, so I managed to get quite a bit of work done, plus answer the looming list of emails that were piling up in my work inbox. Victoria was asking for several items for Zenitar that Brent was on her ass about. And, after some creative 6 hour time difference scheduling, I had a conference call with Mike and team on Monday evening. Not to mention, I had to proof a billboard that another of our clients, Red Circle, was planning on placing in the middle of downtown Miami.

I tried to break up our hours of work by pausing to kiss Jake's cheek or neck. He'd follow with a peck on my forehead or nose, or rub my knee, and my heart would jump. _Still_. My heart still jumped for him like when I had just laid eyes on him in that hallway.

I took a break finally, deciding to pull out a book, and, after a while, peeked out from behind the copy of _Grapes of Wrath_ I'd started over an hour before that. I'd napped, Jake and I had talked, of course, iPod, laptop, work and writing...

_Yeah._

I was restless.

I was restless, we still had 5 hours left before we reached Charles de Gaulle, and Jake was doing that _thing _he did when he was deep in thought that just drove me crazy. His eyes were deeply intense and his brows were drawn inward in concentration. He just looked so handsome and I couldn't stop myself from remembering this face as one I had seen so many times before, only, there were far less clothes involved between us.

My knee started bouncing about two seconds before I realized the wetness and heat. I tried to get some relief, squeezing my thighs together, rolling my hips as inconspicuously as I could, but those small movements were of little help to my current situation. I lifted the center armrest, and moved a bit closer to Jake, lightly leaning into him so I could feel the hardness of his muscular arm against my soft, and growingly more sensitive, breast.

I paused to appreciate him, the smell of him, the earthy sweetness of clove, the feel of him against my body. I had long before slipped out of my flats, and was gently rubbing the top of my foot against his calf, wrapping my leg around his, and soundlessly purring my pleasure and need for him. His cheek curled into a half-smile for a couple seconds; he tapped a few keys and hit save before lifting his fingers from his keyboard and stowing his laptop away.

"Yes?" he questioned, playfully.

By this point, I had all but wrapped my entire body around him; my legs were tangled in his, and I was leaning the full weight of my body on him. I grinned, and he laughed and slipped under the blanket I had draped over my lap. I looked around in the darkness, attempting to be...demure? I mean, we were on a public flight with dozens of other people just feet away. I'm pretty sure Jake didn't give a shit, though, as he leaned me against the cabin window, his massive hands inching and squeezing up my thigh. I tried my best not to giggle too loudly, but was fast losing that battle as his soft mouth kissed and bit my neck, setting off sparks of pleasure directly connected to my nipples.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he murmured against my ear, inching his hands higher on my thigh, his cock stiff against my hip.

My body responded immediately to him, my mouth watered, and I felt another wave of heat spread over me. It was late, or _early_, as we jetted somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, many passengers fast asleep or reading in the dim lighting above head. I wanted to be quiet, I really did, but, after Jake curled his hand around mine and pressed it against him, wanting me to feel his cock, as solid as iron, I was a whimpering, low-moaning mess.

"You are so bad. I want you," he continued, grinding himself into my palm. "We need to find somewhere to go, cuz I gotta fuck you soon..." he whispered, slipping his fingers in the waistband of my leggings and past my panties, until he was knuckle-deep inside me.

_Oh my god._

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe, let alone figure out where we could go. All I could do was feel his fingers rhythmically inside me. In...out...in...out...

"Goddamnit Bella...you smell so fucking good." He quickly pulled his fingers out of me, sucking them clean, and then eased into me again.

I could have cum right then. The thought of him enjoying the taste of me _that_ much was just so beyond sexy. Even in the dim night air, I could see him licking his lips, and sucking them into his mouth. I was so fucking wet, so ready, I was sure I'd need new clothes. This was just ridiculous.

"Shit—" I ground out, feeling the deep spasms begin as I rolled my hips against his steady fingers. His thumb circled my clit, as he forced three fingers back inside me. I tried to find purchase on anything I could, one hand gripping the back of his hair, the other curling a fist around his sweatpants-covered dick. The heat hummed though my body. It wasn't a huge, overpowering thing like so many of the orgasms he'd forced from me, but it was delicious all the same. His lips finally found mine, soft and eager, and I moaned into his mouth, assuring him that I'd just cum. I knew he was just as wound up at the moment as I was, leaning closer to me and trying to catch his breath.

"Bella, I'll go first. I'll be at the back of the plane, in the bathroom. You wait a minute, then..." He kissed my lips, again. "...meet me in there."

My body immediately felt the emptiness once his warmth was away from me, and as soon as he left, I wanted him near me again. I wanted to be anywhere he was. I watched him lithely make his way the short trip down the aisle, and enter the lavatory. I was obedient, doing just as he had told, but wondering how the two of us would fit into such a small space comfortably and unnoticed.

The bathroom was slightly larger than any I'd seen state-side, I assumed because I'd never flown a non-American airline, and it flew internationally, so there's probably something to be said about flying on such long flights. Jake had barely folded himself into the small space height-wise, but he looked to be okay, even more so now that I had joined him there. What was it with us in bathrooms these days?

I felt his lips on mine, as he pulled me to him, running his hands up and down the sides of my body, while sucking and kissing my neck and the underside of my jaw. All at once, I had on too many layers of clothes, and so did he. I wished that I could see his body - all of him - but we didn't have much time, or room, and we needed this.

Jake urgently pulled at my pants, leaning into me and squeezing and biting at my tits. He yanked my shirt and bra enough to expose my nipples. Then, his soft, wet mouth was on them, licking and sucking, rolling his tongue and flicking my nipple, and I stifled a moan. He knew what that fucking did to me.

His hands slid into the back of my panties and pants, pulling the wet-suctioned fabric away from my body and down to just below my knees. My fingers found the drawstring of his sweats and pulled at them until I had access to what I wanted. I slipped his shirt up and over his head, because I had to feel his hot naked skin against mine. I had to smell him and taste his nipples in my mouth.

I licked my palm, wrist to tip, and began pumping my fist up and down his cock. He leaned me against the small sink area, patting my hip and prompting me to widen my stance. I was so excited that I wanted him inside of me like I needed air. I needed to feel the searing heat and burn of his body stretching mine. I needed to feel his dick filling me, tightly, until I'd lost all other thoughts except how good he made me feel.

Jake gingerly bent his knees, with his dick gripped with confidence, positioning himself just-so. Then, he stood upward and eased inside me with his fingers squeezing my hips firmly. I hissed it was so good; the satisfying feel of him stretching, making it hurt with pleasure at the very same time. The feel of his hands on my body, the way he commanded and had complete control over me.

He began his slow pace, taking his time, pulling and pushing my body as he needed to, kissing my neck, and licking a long trail to my shoulder.

"Jake...shit..." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut, only to have him shush me.

"Bella," he said against my ear, so low even I could barely hear him, "you gotta be quiet, babe. Damn you feel so good." He was even harder, even bigger, in this position, grinding deeper inside me with every stroke.

I could only stand there and feel. Feel him wrap my hair around his fist, and tug, jerking my head back gently so he could have better access to my lips. Feel him smoothly fucking me, like it wasn't affecting him nearly as much as it was me, but I knew better. He looked at me closely with those black eyes, and was rough but tender, and passionate, and entirely focused on what we were doing, what he was doing to me.

He lapped at my nipples, pulling each one into his mouth silently, the only sounds the whirring of engine jets and the soft slosh and of him pressing and dragging his too-big dick in and out of my embarrassingly wet pussy.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning and dug my nails into his upper arms to stop myself from slapping his chest. The sensation, the excitement of us there at that moment, inches away from others, not able to move more than a foot in any direction, and concentrating on his movements was a bit much. I tried not to, because it was so good, like better than some of our best times together, and I really never wanted him to stop fucking me just like this, but...

"Cumming," I said, in a clipped whisper against his mouth on mine. He growled an affirmation, before bending his knees until the thick rounded tip of his dick was almost entirely out of me, and standing upright, deepening his stroke; so deep, he forced me upward with him to near tip-toe. I could feel _everything_, hyper-sensitive to every piece of naked skin touching me, every groove, and every thick inch of him.

My fingers curled tightly, while my teeth bit into the tender skin of my lip so hard I was afraid I'd draw blood. My pussy contracting around him was so intense I wanted to cry, and yell, and hit him even more. I tried to keep control, but it didn't matter, just as it never did, and my body continued to jerk, and spasm, and grind on his still very solid cock.

He let me finish; he waited a few moments until I was done, before slowly pulling out of me.

"Turn around," he whispered, simply. Jake stepped backward, slightly, to allow for me to obey. Then he lead me to the right spot, placing my palms flat against either side of the sink. "Wider."

I spread my legs as wide as the space and the elasticity of my leggings would allow. He ran his fingers up the length of my bare lips, pausing to rub my clit, before he was deep inside me, again. I grunted, forcing back the proceeding loud outburst that had nearly escaped. My palms were tight fists, steadying myself against forceful strokes. Jake's hands found my waist, pulling me onto his cock, moving me here or there, and looking for the spot that he knew would make me cum a third time, with his eyes trained on my body, my ass, or my tits.

I watched him fucking me, though.

In the mirror, in the low lighting, was the reflection of the man I loved behind me, glancing up, and looking me intensely in the eye, as he fucked me.

"Bella..." he whispered, pulling my hair to the side opposite him, "you look so good..so fucking sexy... so bad. You love it like this don't you?" Face grimacing in pleasure, I nodded.

_Yeah. I'm gonna cum again._

There, as he forcefully drove into me, causing my whole body to jump forward with every thrust, I got why he loved watching my tits bounce like this when he fucked me; this shit was so hot.

"Want me...come...don't you?" he mouthed to me in the mirror. His face was so beautiful, so satisfied, with so much love for me, full and on display.

I nodded again, as he slipped even further and sped his pace, gripping me tightly, pressing his lips to my ear.

Almost losing my balance a couple times, Jake leaned me into the cold steel So, I let him touch me, and grab me, and press his bare chest against my back. He brushed his fingers roughly against my clit, stroking me, as I pushed myself against the steady movement of his hands and hips. He only held my gaze for a moment later, his dark eyes squeezing shut and his focus turning to the orgasm that was washing over him. My attention turned, as well, every ounce of concentration on the building, then to the clenching drug out of my body, and the dripping and slickness that was his release mixed with my own.

We stayed there, coupled for a few moments, as we both allowed our breathing to return to some semblance of normal. I tried my best to clean up, while Jake re-dressed, and wantonly watched me push my tits back into my bra. "See something you like over here?"

"Oh, yeah." He reached for my clothes, playfully trying to pull them back off. I giggled a little too loudly, slapping his hands away as he exited the small space with me right on his heels. We nearly ran straight into one of the attractive middle-aged flight attendants, who gave us both a knowingly stern eyeing.

Jake smiled smoothly at her, like the most normal thing in the world was two people exiting a transcontinental flight restroom together.

I chucked nervously. "Hi…uh, hey."

"Please take your seats. The captain has just turned on the 'fasten seat-belts' sign," she murmured with a heavy English accent. I pressed my forehead into Jake's back, clasping his hand tightly, fully mortified.

As inconspicuously as possible, we made our way back to our seats, me completely satiated, him with a knowing grin. He couldn't keep his hands off of my hip, my thigh, my arm; he was excited like I'd ever seen him before, hopped up on the thrill of us in that enclosed public space.

Soon, after we'd both come down from our sex high, and had finished making out for a few moments, we did something we rarely did, because, admittedly, neither of us are extremely verbose. We talked.

"I love you," Jake said, kissing the side of my neck.

"I love you too, babe."

"I'm glad you're coming with me. I can't see wanting anyone else to be here besides you." He kissed along my jaw until his lips lingered against mine. He pulled away, leaning back in his seat and pulling my legs into his lap, rubbing my calves and ankles.

"We _do _always have fun together."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "That we do."

I slapped him playfully on his chest, and he responded with a look of feigned innocence and surprise. I rolled my eyes with a grin. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He squeezed my thigh, almost wrapping his entire palm around my leg.

"Well..._that_, but we always laugh, you know? I mean, you're my person. Besides Ali, you're the first person I want to run to and tell a dirty joke or, like, when Victoria's being an ultrabitch."

"Bells, you're my person, too. You know that."

"I know, I know. I just – I mean," I shifted in his hold on me, "I just wanted you to know it."

He nodded. "I know it, Bells, cuz I feel the same way."

His honesty was all in his eyes, just like it always was; I kissed his lips softly, playing with the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck. I wondered if it ever got lonely while he was away from Florida, away on assignment to these places where there was not a soul who knew him or his family. No one to look after him or to make sure he was calling his dad, or eating right or just... someone that loved him.

"You and Angela ever go to Paris?"

He shifted slightly in his seat, looking down for just a moment, then back at me. "No, just me. She could never get away from the office long enough for anything overseas." Jake talked about his ex sparingly, as did I, neither of us wanting to relive past lives that were gone long before we'd met.

"You never wanted her there with you?" I found it odd that he wouldn't. He always wanted me with him, even in those small little life moments that don't really mean much, but mean everything.

Jake paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "I did, but I think by the point I'd really started going overseas, Angie and I were going through some things, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Those last days can be rough."

"Right. So, traveling started being an escape from the situation, I'm kinda sad to say. I had a lot going on- we both did- and I think it all put some stress on the relationship."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence between us. He pulled me closer to him, and I glanced at my BlackBerry, realizing we had just over three hours left.

"You talk to Peter?"

_Of course he'd bring up Peter. I brought up Angela, after all._

"Yeah, for a few minutes last week. He called to tell me his mom was sick, again."

Jake nodded an affirmation, eyebrows furrowing. He'd never admit it – Jake had way too much man pride for that – but I knew he hated when I talked to him. We'd broken up over two years ago, but, really, no one ever really forgets their real first love.

"You planning to visit her?"

"No. I'll send over flowers or something. I just can't do that with him right now."

"You sure?" He meant that I should think of my relationship with his mother and not my relationship with Peter, and think about seeing her. I wasn't disagreeing; it was something I'd just have to think through before breaching. I'd have to figure out a way to completely bypass any possible face-to-face contact with him. I definitely wouldn't deal with that if I could help it at all.

"Yeah. I'll have to think about it. I do want to see Marie. I just...I don't want to see him, you know?"

Jake was quiet, appeased for the moment, but I was sure I'd hear more about this subject in the future.

"You ever think you won't want to do this traveling thing, I mean, long-term? I know you love it..."

"Yeah, you know I love this. Right now anyway, but, with you now, it brings up some _things_."

It was my turn to look at him quizzically. Not really sure what he meant by that, a million things ran through my mind, most of them good, some of them pretty awesome, a couple of them kinda, not so nice. He saw me purse my lips, preparing for my line of questions.

"Why don't you take a nap, babe? I have a little more to write before we get there, huh?" He slowly kissed my lips, and I nodded my response, pushing back my questions for a later, easier time. Then, I sipped my room temperature apple juice, and pulled my blanket up around my chin.

* * *

The water was set as hot as I could stand it.

I stood there, under the spray, letting it soak my body, from head to toe, rubbing my shoulders, arms and legs, because I was beyond sore from traveling on that flight for all those hours. Even with my periodic strolls through the plane to stretch my legs, being out of that small space was like heaven. My fingers raked through my scalp, ran over my body, scrubbing the day, and early morning and sex from my skin. It was just about midnight back in Jacksonville and Jake and I were already feeling the effects of jetlag taking over our cognitive functions.

Jake was in the room, unpacking whatever was most important for now, plugging in our various electronic devices and stripping down to just his boxer-briefs. I peeled my own clothes from by body, leaving them in a heap in the corner of the bedroom. The hotel was more than I'd expected, our room being more of a long-term stay mini apartment with a master bedroom, sitting area and small kitchenette.

I scrubbed again, ran shampoo through my hair, thoroughly washing and rinsing because the showerhead in that hotel bathroom was like ecstasy on my skin. After dragging my toothbrush around my mouth and a few other primping rituals, I was ready to test out that amazingly soft-looking featherbed.

"All yours." We crossed paths, me with my towel wrapped snugly around my body.

I ran my hand drier through my hair, just enough for it not to soak the pillow through, before giving Renee, Alice and Charlie a quick text letting them know I was beat, but I'd made it to Paris safely and to expect calls once I'd slept for three days. If I was any less exhausted, though, I would have jumped on Jake, getting things started that I was much too tired to do, as I watched his perfectly muscled bare body casually stride into the bathroom, steam billowing from the door.

_Good God. That ass._

I curled into the bed and, just as I thought, it was amazing. Sleep in a brand new bed, in Paris, even though it was 6 a.m., was ideal. I waited a good ten minutes for Jake, but I was exhausted, and the bed was just so...damn...awesome.

The sounds from the street below woke us, the light spilling in from the afternoon sun. Luckily, our room was facing away from the searing heat of day, granting me some relief. Jake's iPhone went off next, his dad, or editor or someone like that, no doubt, though. He just felt around for it, silencing it without looking, his head still buried in a mountain of ice-white pillows.

"Oh my god..."

"I know..." Jake finally rolled over, fidgeting with the small device, making sure the settings were turned off completely.

"Somewhere, someone's telling us it's time to get up."

"I completely disagree with you" he mumbled, pulling my body closer to him and wrapping himself around me.

I giggled. "So, how do you think we're ever gonna sleep now, huh? It's like Central Park out there, and like my office in here."

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care," he chanted, burying his face in my hair, then kissing my neck.

"_Jake_..." I sing-songed.

"Bella..."

His mouth was on me, kissing me softly, placing pecks along my bottom lip, and then deepening, with his smooth tongue moving across mine. We stayed there, kissing, and running fingertips over cotton-covered nipples, and bare skin. We were completely naked seconds later, as he edged his way between my thighs, wrapping his strong arms around each of them, running his tongue around my clit, and pressing his middle and ring fingers inside me. He lapped his stiff, then flat tongue across that sensitive spot, curling his fingers until we both felt the wetness, and I was cumming.

He hovered above me, kissing me again, letting me taste myself on his lips. I slid my palms along his waist and hips, taking his boxers with them and throwing them to the hardwood floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he was inside me, again. We were moving, grinding our hips together, wetness covering my bare pussy, him slickly bowing and curving his back and sucking along the underside of my breasts.

"Oh, Jake, baby..." I gasped and moaned his name, and a million other things, as I came, quickly and easily. I don't know if it was something about us being in Paris or about this being our first time in this bed together, but, _god, _we felt good together.

We were together three more times before the night came, and Jake went out for food for us. We ate on the balcony, talking about all kinds of unimportant things, drinking wine and watching the night lights. I loved him even more, as he cracked his jokes and told me stories of him travelling over the last couple years.

"And, what exactly am I supposed to do while you're out saving the world with your pen?"

"I told you, Bells, I'll introduce you to Rose tomorrow. She's great. You'll love her; she can show you around. I'm pretty sure she'll have lots of time on her hands with all the retail shops around here being closed for holiday and all."

I looked at him, completely unconvinced. "Okay, Jake. I really hate to make her have to babysit me."

"No way, Bells. I already talked to her, and let her know that I'd be here and I was bringing you with me. She's excited, trust me."

"Jake..."

"But, uh, you may have to do some shopping with her..."

"Jake. Define _some_."

"You worry too much, Bella. It will all work out. Trust me." He flashed me that grin, again, the one with the dimple I wanted to stick my tongue in, and, somewhere, I knew I was in for trouble.

/

/

* * *

**A/N - **So, they finally made it! I hope Jake and Bella's recent induction into the Mile High Club was everything you hoped it would be!

Thank you to my ficwife and beta, **Kay Cannon** for all her hard work. Whipping this thing into shape was no small feat.

Thank you to Live720, KennedyMommy and Bella Gattino for all their positivity. You girls make this story so fun to write.

**A few plugs:**

-I have a little C2 here on FFn, **Pack Play: The Best In Wolfpack Lemons. **I personally suggest you hopping on over when you get a chance, if you're looking for a dirty little story starring your favorite wolfpack member. Don't forget to search the M-rated fics. (http)(:)/(www).fanfiction.(net)/community/Pack_Play_The_Best_In_Wolfpack_Lemons/75509/

-If you aren't following me on Twitter already, what the hell are you waiting for? **Artbeatsandlife**

Okay that's it ladies and germs. Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9: Paris Nights

**Chapter 9: Paris Nights**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **(http):(/)farm6(.static).flickr.(com)/5047/5262040953_a89c1968af_z.(jpg)

* * *

I drank too much wine that night.

My body hadn't reached the 'hold my hair over a toilet' phase by a mile, but I was tipsy. That much was certain.

"You're drunk, Bells." Jacob's grin was toothy, and amused and mocking.

"I am _not _drunk."

He grinned wider, downing the last of the deep mahogany liquid in his over-sized wine glass, reaching for the bottle and filling his glass again, pouring more for me as well. His bicep flexed with the movement, and I allowed my eyes to roam unabashedly across the table at the man who had become my best friend (next to Alice of course), the person with whom I was deeply and passionately in love with.

I was fucking horny.

"What I was saying, before you started mumbling and hiccuping and shit, was that Billy's doing great. He asked about you, again, of course."

I darted my tongue between my blush-stained lips, mockingly. I was _not _drunk, just a little tipsy.

There was a difference.

"You two talk way too much for my liking…" He grumbled with that perfect grin. "What do you two talk about, anyway?"

The thought of his father made me smile, as did the way Jake's skin glowed against the flickering candle serving as our only light for dinner. The dozen or so lights that mirrored our own lit a path to the door leading to the inside of the restaurant. The air was still that night, the street still bustling with Parisian downtown nightlife.

"That's none of your business. Billy and I have a special relationship." We did. I saw so much of Jake in his father – his stubbornness, his wry sense of humor, his unending determination, his charm. Over the months, I'd found myself emailing or calling Billy almost as much as I did Renee. Neither of them were what you'd call traditional parents, but, what they lacked in that area, they both made up for in spades with a deep wisdom that only really came from living life without apology, without regret.

"'Special relationship'" He scoffed, and I giggled, sipping more wine.

"I want to cook for Billy, make him something good when we visit over the holidays. I need to call him, soon."

He cocked his head at an unexpectedly sexy angle and licked his lips. "When are you going to cook for me, again, Ms. Swan? Seems like I'm the one filling that order these days."

"Jake, really. We're in Paris and have a tiny little stove. Shit, a bottle of Pinot is cheaper than food or water. Let's say I'll get back to my happy homemaker duties once we're back in the states, hmm?" He chuckled, as did I. We were easy that warm night. We were easy like we always were, and I was happy.

…Happy, and tipsy, and very, very horny.

"You think it'll always be like this?"

"Like?"

"Us, this—" I pointed between us, with the same hand that gripped the smooth glass. "We're disgustingly happy. I mean, you think this is honeymoon, or like..."

Jake shook his head, thoughtfully. "Naw, Bells, this is real. I really am happy, like deep-down happy. The kind of shit that I'm embarrassed to admit and that Em makes fun of me for."

I smiled at the thought of his best friend, and at his words. Layer by layer, I was getting Jake to open up; to admit things about our relationship, about his feelings that I was sure he wasn't used to admitting.

I wanted to follow up, quip my own little view on our relationship. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't imagine my life before him. Like, literally, I couldn't remember how things were before he'd stumbled into my world that day. I could barely remember where I'd come from moments before or where I'd planned on going moments later. All I could remember was him. He was in me, set in and unmoving in a way that comforted me like nothing else ever had, beyond the love of my family and closest friends.

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, holding it there for a few seconds with his teeth, and let his eyes wander across my body, lingering at the swell of cleavage peeking above my tank top. "You look good tonight, Bells...really good."

I ran my fingers through my hair, sipped my wine, and took another bite of pasta. He looked good too, beyond good, really. His dark hair was messy in a very deliberate way, his shirt and jeans fitting against his body effortlessly.

We needed to get back to the hotel.

"Thanks…"

He ate the last of his linguine, and took a sip of water, with a small, knowing smile. Then he finished of his wine, straightened his body from his relaxed posture and leaned in closer to me, black eyes lingering at my lips. I knew too, of course. I knew what we both wanted and needed at the moment, and for me, one of them was for Jake to cut off my alcohol consumption before I stripped off my clothing and straddled him in that little metal chair.

"You done?"

I wasn't. I kinda wanted dessert, but all I could feel was the warming effects of wine doing things to my body, and my boyfriend would most certainly be the target that night. I nodded, grabbing my bag, preparing for our departure.

Jake plunked down his Amex, knee bouncing impatiently; neither of us could stand the three minutes it took the waiter to return with his receipt to sign. I was already standing, as Jake mindlessly returned his wallet to his pocket, ushering me toward the sidewalk, beginning our four-block walk back to the hotel.

His fingers lingered at the curve in my lower back, pulling me closer to him until I was tightly wedged at his side. I wrapped my arm around him, as well, and tried my best to keep up, all the while thinking of ways to speed our pace. My thighs rubbed together with each of my strides, tiny thong against my body, making me acutely aware of its presence, and my need for him. My whole body had been on edge since this morning when he'd left me working on my computer, dress shirt fitted perfectly to his body, and slacks that made me want to do all sorts of things that I was sure were illegal in most states.

"Jake."

"Yeah Bells?" he said absently, just trying to get us where we were going. I tried to steer him toward one of the many quiet little alleys between the buildings, just for a few moments. Then we could be on our way. "What...what are you doing?"

My heels clicked as I tugged him into a deep hallway. No one was around. No one would know.

He glanced around and upward, making sure that we weren't about to make a peep-show for some French college kids, or something of the like. I mean, it wasn't like we were in the red-light district; something like two people having dirty public sex wasn't bound to go over very well, even in Europe. Despite this, the fact that Jake was following me, however hesitantly made me even less concerned than I already was. Per-usual, the wine had my inhibitions missing in action.

I backed him against an ancient-looking wooden door, his hands all over my body with familiarity and lust. My lips were on his throat, softly at first, but affirming what I was thinking. I grabbed his wrists, placing his hands on my ass, pulling away from him for only a moment. And, of course, he stood there, gaping at me like I was insane. His body belied his expression, though. He was more than ready for me, hands roaming and squeezing, his cock steel against denim.

"You're crazy..." He pushed my second-skin skirt up my thighs, just enough for him to do what he needed to do without giving the world a show – not that there was a soul there to pass judgment. Heart hammering against my ribcage, I felt his fingers roughly push my panties aside, and sink upwards and into me.

"I'm gonna make you cum, here. Then I'm gonna fuck you when we get back...you're so wet babe. Did I do this to you?" His warm mouth ecstasy against my ear, and his body like heaven, pressed against my hot skin.

I nodded as he took my parted lips with his, bit them, sucked them. I whimpered, feeling every ridge, every curve of his fingers slide in and out of me, making it almost impossible to think straight, coupled with the wine sloshing around my system.

"Oh...fuck..." That moan took over me, escaped and, for a second, I thought I should suppress it, but thought better of it. There was no one there – no prying eyes, only an incredibly sexy, digitally talented Jacob Black.

"Did you just cum that quickly, Bells?" I giggled my affirmation, pulling him closer to me, covering his lips with mine.

"Fuck me here...I want you right now...Jake, please..." I breathed, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Bella, babe..." he protested, but only until I had his cock firmly in my hand, after which his entire body became as rigid as a board against me.

Shit he was sexy as sin. I just needed a little bit, just enough to get me off until we made it back to the room. My one-mindedness overtook all logic; I just needed him inside of me, making me feel those things that were so clear, yet just a memory from the day before. I was long overdue.

"C'mere..." he mumbled, bending his knees slightly, taking his cock in his fist and parting my glistening-wet pussy lips.

"Oh shit...oh shit..." I moaned, again, as he ground into me, filling me.

He chucked, disbelievingly. "Can't believe you have me fucking you here..."

He gripped my ass, pulled my body toward his over, and over, helping me balance on my wedge heels. He tugged my top down enough to expose my nipples to the warm night, sucking and licking each of them as he fucked me.

"Jake...baby..." I was gonna cum, again.

I felt the tiny contractions holding his dick inside me for a mini-second, then releasing him. I ground my hips against his, as he roughly thrust himself further, biting and licking at my neck. My fingers gripped his hair at the scalp as my orgasm ripped through my body. Toes curling, eyes rolling-back, pleasure took over me, as he continued his assault on my body against that hallway door.

Once I'd caught my breath, he kissed me tenderly and pulled my shirt up and my skirt down. Of course I noticed that he was still solid, and long, and thick.

"We can finish...let's get out of here..." he murmured, tucking himself back into his pants.

Jake took his time once we were back at the Chambiges Elysées, with doors locked and lights turned down Just the night spilled in through the windows, despite the fire that propelled us moments before.

He crept behind me, pushed my hair over my shoulder, and placed simple, slow kisses along the back of my neck and shoulder blades. A shiver went through me, the sensation delicious as he smoothed his hands across my breasts, softly biting across my back. He cupped them, running his fingers over my stiff nipples beneath my thin top.

Jake's palms eased down my ribcage achingly slowly, as he stepped a little closer to me, until I could feel his dick against the small of my back. He kissed my neck, ran his hands over my hips, sliding my skirt to the floor, and pulling my tank over my head. I felt his warm chest against my back moments later, felt his body hard, smooth, and ready.

I was so wet, so excited, still. And in the next moment, I was kneeling, chest down against the mattress with him gripping my waist, fucking me from behind.

"Ah Bella..."

I gripped the sheets tightly, bit my lip until it was raw, and fucked him back until it hurt so good and I was dripping on the downy hotel bed. My hair was a puddled mass above my bowed head, spilling over my shoulders, with my face grimacing and mouth whimpering for mercy and more. I loved it when he rode me, loved it when he pressed his thick fingers into my hips and roughly drove into me. I loved it almost more than those lazy Sunday mornings that rolled into late afternoons where we made love slowly and languidly. Those times when he laved my body with his tongue and told me how beautiful I was, how much he loved me, and how delicious I tasted.

Almost.

"Oh god..." I sighed, just before he pulled out and lay down beside me, raising me above him, bringing each of my legs over either side of his body. I straddled him, placing eager palms on his soft but hard chest, getting my balance on his huge cock – one that I'd grown quite acquainted with, but that still took some getting used to, even then.

He let me know how good I felt, as I slid wetly up and down his cock. I rode him, rolling my hips, breasts tilted upward and back arched, moaning his name.

"I love you," I whispered, grinding deeper, as he gripped my hair and licked my nipples.

"I love you, Isabella."

The wine was a memory, just enough to keep me wet, by the time he placed my calves on his shoulders. I was sober, and I'd come more times than I could've kept count of. He was so deep inside me, rubbing his thumb across my clit, and murmuring to me. We were the only two people on the planet. I felt so completely close to him in that moment, and moments like it.

His body on mine made me feel tiny in comparison, in that way that I loved. So, when he took the soft piece of flesh along the curve of my neck between his teeth, with his chest pressed against mine, and our skin and sweat fused together by our body heat, I cried out. Mostly because I was cumming again, my pussy wrapping around him over, and over, his rhythm slowing from fast and wild and shallow, to deep and pulsating.

He fell asleep on my chest, his comfortably heavy body resting between my legs, our bodies still joined.

I felt him slide out of me, leaving the warmth of our bed, after I'd I passed out for what I saw was about three hours after glancing at the side table clock. He was writing; I was sure of it. I wrapped the crumpled sheet around me, finger-combed the bird's nest that had become my hair from the past five hours, and padded to where he was on the couch in the living area.

He pulled his earphone out of one ear. "Hey good-lookin."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, my brain's all over the place with this next chapter. I was thinking of adding another piece to it, this legend that Billy was telling me about. Thought I'd write more of chapter nine."

I nodded, heading to the fridge for a coke. I handed him a can, and curled up to him as he typed. It was just after 3 A.M. and I was happy to quietly keep him company.

"...It's about vampires and werewolves, if you can believe it."

"What?"

"The legend. It's about vampires and werewolves, and how the wolves protect the reservation around La Push and the city of Forks, not too far from there."

"From the vampires?" I smiled, partially thinking of these big bear-wolf creatures attacking Brad Pitt's character from _Interview with a Vampire_.

"Yeah, it's crazy, right?"

"Sounds pretty _Underworld_, actually – cool though. Ever thought of writing a screenplay for that thing?"

He smiled, leaning into me and kissing me softly against my lips, jaw, and neck. "Right, but this legend's been since around before _Underworld _was _Underworld_."

"I bet."

His writing process would be insane to anyone who'd never seen it before. He'd slouch down, nearly prone on his back, with his laptop on his stomach, eyebrows pinned, mouth frowning. That, or he'd have his computer resting on the coffee table in front of him with his large frame hunched over in concentration. Every few moments, he'd space out and get this far-away look, or close his eyes, and he always needed music by that point. He could never really write without those earbuds.

I sat beside him as he tapped away on the keys, folded my legs under me, wrapped the sheets tighter around my naked body, and blinked a long blink...

"Bells…Bells, babe?" his voice was far away, just a whisper, and then I was in his arms, with my fingers linked at his neck. He placed my sheet-swaddled body on the featherbed, and my eyes opened just enough to watch him step out of the sweatpants he was wearing; enough to watch his sturdy, sinewy thighs strain with his movements; just enough to make me want him again.

I turned to him, pulled him closer to me, threw my leg over his hip, and pressed my eager lips against his warm and soft mouth.

He mounted me, spread my thighs, ran his palms along my legs. "Insatiable."

* * *

So many of the conversations with my job were made through email over lapses due to differences in time zones, but once a week I Skyped with Victoria, as well as with my clients. The launch of one of their biggest products was approaching and, save for a few last-minute line items, I was handling things pretty nicely.

Mostly, though, I missed Ally. I wondered what she was doing, and how she was making out with the plans for the wedding. It was only three months away – a winter wedding. She'd been closely updating her plans according to what the Farmer's Almanac had claimed the weather in Atlanta would be. Chilly, for a southern winter, in the thirties, and an icy but clear day.

"You have to see the bouquets the bridesmaids have. They are insane. We'll have the best ones, MOH, but still, theirs are pretty epic too."

Her excitement was contagious, and soon, I was looking as forward to her plans as she was. It looked liked she'd dyed her hair a crazy shade of orange, just a streak across the front to replace the blue, but I had to admit, it was pretty badass.

"Soooo, how's that boy of yours?"

"He's great. Writing up a storm to make these deadlines for his publisher before January. I've read a bunch of the book, and Als, it's fucking awesome. He's such a good writer."

"Mmhmm, mhmmm." She paused. "How's Paris? You'd just gotten there when we talked last; how are things there? I hear it's gorgeous this time of year. I need to get Jas to take us out there. He's a country boy, though; hates leaving, and you can all but forget about getting him on a plane for that long, you know?"

A laugh bubbled up. "Things are so much better than I could have expected. I mean, really, he's beyond perfect, and so is the city.

"Fucking all over the place I'm sure, Did you bring enough lube?"

"Als, really?

"What?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes at her coy smile and green eyes beaming through my laptop screen. "I met his friend Rose…"

"Friend, huh?"

"Yeah, he's known her forever. They grew up in Washington together"

I mean, Rose was striking.

I know it sounds corny, or lame or whatever, but really, Rose was the type of woman that you just had to, you know, stare at for a while, just to make sure she was real or, from some morbid, deprecating curiosity, wait around to find some kind of imperfection in her.

"_Black!" Jake and I approached her leggy frame, leaning absently against the classically designed marble building, and running her thumbs along her smartphone. She seemed genuinely excited to see us – well, Jake and by association me, I assumed. She gave him a friendly hug, commenting on his hair and how he was getting skinny._

"_Look at you; you're wasting away. Shit, Black, eat something..."_

"_Rosie, seriously," he said, grinning, running his hand across his perfectly lean, muscular stomach, and nudging his friend, "you know, I eats."_

_She laughed, throwing her natural blond hair (because really, you can't get that kind of perfection from a salon) over her shoulder with a dimpled grin. "That I do."_

_They were sharing an inside joke that I obviously wasn't privy to and, after a short second, Jake pushed me forward._

"_This is Bella," he introduced, proudly. "Bells, this is Rosalie...you can just call her Rosie."_

"_Black, please don't make me commit murder on this fine Parisian street ," she replied icily, with humor tinged just at the edges of her harmonic voice._

"_Rose." She smiled._

_I ran my hands through my hair self-consciously and stepped closer to her, pulling at the straps on my tank. She pulled me into a hug, and really, I bounced between turning completely lesbian and running away screaming from her out of fear._

_Her clear blue eyes were round and large, perfect. Her face was, well, perfect too. No, really, like perfectly symmetrical, and probably what one would draw or describe if they were thinking of someone classically beautiful._

_She made me nervous._

_Jake placed a warm palm at the center of my back, as I backed away from his gorgeous long-time friend. He nodded, probably sensing my hesitation. There was just something – well, besides the whole perfection thing – that made me really self-conscious, and really intimidated. It was already hard not to feel a little small standing next to the glamazon and giant, without her lingering gaze at my shoes, hair, clothes, purse, Jake next to me, making me shift even more._

_She was sizing me up._

_She scanned me, her smile still warm(ish) and (kinda) inviting. She wore simple khakis rolled at the ankle, a white tank and nude ballet flats, but she looked like money – well, money and a supermodel. Her layered blond hair framed her square jaw, then was pushed back and held in place by her pricey-looking aviator sunglasses._

Effortless.

"_Rosie, cool it will ya?" Jake smiled, nudging her, then turned to me and pressed his lips to my ear. "She's harmless; you'll like her. I promise."_

_I giggled, nervously. I mean, really, I was being silly. We'd be spending the day together, so I really needed to get over my jitters; that and our towering height difference._

"_Okay, you two. Play nice. I gotta get over to the embassy." Jake smoothed a hand over his hair, and straightened his collared shirt. Rose looped an arm through mine, as Jake hailed a cap, winked at me, then ducked his large frame into the comparatively smaller black car._

_Half a beat passed and I could feel Rose's eyes on me._

"_So."_

"_So," I parroted, noticing the simple but, again, perfect pale pink nail polish on her toes._

"_You into music at all?"_

"_Yeah..." What was she getting at?_

"_Well, a friend of mine is playing at a festival. You game?" She grinned at me, and I grinned right back._

_Maybe she wasn't so bad after all._

_

* * *

_

Jacob pulled me into a quick embrace, his fingers rubbing circles on my lower back as I looked in each of the store windows lit up for evening, housing a mannequin here or a Swarovski-crystallized clutch there.

The day had been so busy and my feet were verging on achy, but I was with Jake, and neither of us were working or writing, or whatever that day. So, I was a champ and never complained, even after we walked along the cobble-stoned Paris streets. Just the two of us – well, me – doing the tourist thing. I was pretty sure he'd seen everything there was to see in that city.

The Champs Elysees, not far from the hotel, and the Arc deTriomphe were all breathtaking, though much better from a distance. He'd taken me all the back ways, through the side streets that were the heart of Parisian architecture and ancient in a way that, being from America, I'd never really seen up close.

We'd made it to the Eiffel Tower, of course. I'd taken more pictures than I could count, making him stand next to the world-famous structure, towering over it by comparison through my lens. We'd ended the day, though, at one end of the Concord Place, and my Jake with all his patience, allowed me to salivate over the clothes, and shoes, and bags and other things I'm sure he had no interest in.

"So...you never really told me how your day with Rose went. I saw the bags in the room but, yeah, I'm gonna need more of a play-by-play than that."

Rose.

"_So, you and Jake. How long's it been now for you two?"_

"_Just about six months, now."_

"_And you get the trip to Paris...you must have put it on him pretty good, girl."_

_Naturally , my face was an unflattering shade of red. What was I supposed to say to that?_

"_Jake and I have fun." I grinned, trying my best to give her enough that she wouldn't get the same brilliant reaction from my skin, twice._

"_Okay, okay, you win." She chuckled, every syllable rounded with a melodic French and northwest American accent. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze as she pulled another blade of grass from the ground beneath us and twirled it around her slender fingers. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "You know, I've known Jake almost as long as I've known myself. I was there when he was awkward and dorky, and couldn't get a girl to like him to save his life."_

"_You're kidding. Jake? Awkward?" Her blue eyes stared squarely at me for a few seconds, her mouth twitching with mischief._

"_Oh, you have no idea…Jake was a brain in school, absolutely no luck with the girls. But, he thought he was so, so cool. He was thin as a rail; all arms and legs, you know?" She had my complete attention. I needed to know all of this. All of it. "Then, one day, we went away for the summer – I think it was around sophomore or junior year – and he just grew like six inches, filled out, in what seemed like overnight. All the girls were after him, after that."_

"_You and him…were you close back then?"_

"_Oh no – not like that, Bella. He and I are like family. We were close. My family knew Billy and Jake's mom before she passed, but that was it." She chuckled, again, clearly remembering some memory I was too afraid to ask about._

"_Obviously, I had more in common with his twin sisters than I had with him, but, still, Jake was one of my best friends. I've been around the world a few times, done a bunch of things and met a lot of people, but I'll tell you this: Jake's one of the best people I know."_

"_He really is great."_

"_He is. You hold on to that one, girl. He's one in a million."_

_Later, when she dropped me off back at our hotel, after Jake had met us at the front just beside the bellman, she mussed his hair, turned back to me, and then whispered something to him._

"_We'll all go to lunch soon, Je ne prendrai pas le non pour une réponse. Comportez-vous vous deux!"_

_Jake laughed and waived to her as she hailed one of the passing cabs, turned to wink at me one last time, and blew us a kiss._

"Oh, you know us girls. Just shopping, sight-seeing, you know."

Offhandedly, I thought of Rosalie: of her beauty, and how I was sure she'd left a trail of broken hearts – both male and female – in her wake. I thought of her perfect lips and her abrasive personality and, I had to say, I really liked the girl, and, in a different life or a different time, I could see maybe having a crush on her.

_Wow, I'm coming to all kind of revelations in this city. Jeez._

"Knowing Rosie, I'm sure it was no good. At least she got you back to me in one piece."

As we strolled along that busy square, surrounded by tourists, and students and lovers, I once more since we'd arrived, weeks prior, realized how much I could live there; how France was just enough culture, and history and modernism all rolled together, that I couldn't mind being there long-term. I loved the area and kinda liked to think of myself as a Parisian at heart, after completely falling in love with the city.

I mean, Jake and I are both pretty low-maintenance, and, although he claims I have burgeoning shopping problem – something that I wholly and vehemently disagree with – I'd rather sit on the couch with him with a glass of wine, and eat in than go to some upscale restaurant. Jake had lived and continued to live this sexy, sickeningly worldly, amazing life; one that I couldn't help but be drawn to.

I also realized, not much later, that Jake was being a touch..._coy_ when he told me he knew a 'little' French. 'Just enough to get me by,' he'd said.

Complete bullshit.

"Savez-vous où le souterrain est? Nous savons que nous sommes étroits, mais, we' ; au sujet de a perdu. nous sommes juste visite re."

_What?_

I'd made out something about either a goldfish or a train. The obvious tourist couple approached us like we were French, like we knew what the hell we were talking about.

_Should have studied that Rosetta Stone a little longer._

"Aucun problème! Juste autour du coin et avalent le bloc. Vous verrez la station vers votre gauche, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer," Jake rattled off, easily. I didn't understand a word, but it sounded really, really good.

The couple looked appeased, happy and thankful, walking away from us arm-in-arm. I turned to him like he'd grown another eyeball.

"What?" He smiled

"A _little_ French."

He laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around me. "What? I do..."

"Mmhmm..."

"You hungry yet?" he asked, completely changing the subject and pulling me closer to his side. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, tugging at the back of his shirt, pulling him ever closer to me, until my cheek was buried between his breastbone, and I was smelling clove, and citrus, and my Jacob.

My heart was so full in that moment; I couldn't remember a happier time with him. We were so perfect together that it was worrying at times. Like, in the back of my mind, I'd always really expected the other shoe to drop, but it never, ever did. Jake gave me so much more than I ever really knew I wanted. I didn't want to cry, so I refused to look up into that beautiful face, for fear I'd shatter into a million pieces of happiness.

I swallowed. Thickly. "Let's–let's get something. I think I'm in the mood for seafood." I quickly wiped a tear away, admonishing myself for the sniffing idiot I was being. Maybe all these churning emotions were just PMS or something.

"Yeah, let's get you something to eat, huh?" He tilted my head upward, placing a simple, sweet kiss on my lips, and I fell deeper still for him. Like, I couldn't breathe if I wasn't with him. Like he was my shelter from every storm, and like if we were together, I could do or be, and handle anything. The one person in my life that made me feel comfortable and unjudged, well, besides Alice.

"C'mon, Bells." He grinned at me, placing kisses on my cheeks and forehead. "I know...I love you, too."

Of course he knew. He knew me; the real me. Not the expensive shoes wearing, advertising girl, but the perpetually late, clumsy, silly, tipsy, nympho real me, and he still loved me in spite of all those things. You can't buy that kind of devotion.

I was being silly and sentimental, and I knew it. I blame all the twinkling lights, and Eiffel Tower and shit.

We strolled through the streets for a few more minutes, just talking and enjoying the perfect weather, until we came upon a little restaurant, much like many of the one's we'd eaten at over the course of the weeks we'd been in Paris. As we took our seats outside on a tiny little table, I remembered that he'd told me about this one on more than one occasion, and how we just had to come here because I'd love the seafood and wine.

That night was another of the few that we'd eaten by candlelight. We both thought it kinda of silly and pretentious, but, in the moonlight and perfect weather of downtown Paris, it was...romantic.

Wonderfully, beautifully, romantic.

I peeked at him from across the small table we'd secured outside Par L'eau, attempting to read the menu. As I watched his deep brown eyes flare and glow in the tiny flame, I knew, more than I'd ever known before that moment, so strongly that it became a part of me, that Jake was the one for me, and that I wanted him forever.

...

Jake stowed our leftovers in the refrigerator, as I undressed and showered. The day had been so long, but in a good way. I dug in the myriad of bags from my shopping with Rose to find one of the sexy lacy things that she'd convinced me to buy, and that he hadn't seen yet.

She really was a great girl, and I could clearly understand, even outside the amount of time they'd known each other, why they were good friends. Her disposition was a little rough, and god she sure did say the first thing that was on her mind, but I got used to it pretty fast. She didn't offend me too many times, and even in those times, I'd blame on being around the French too long.

I heard Jake in the bedroom and the sigh of his weight against the mattress, just as I turned the water stream down and off. I tried to make quick work of towel-drying my hair and slipping into the satiny-lacy stretch fabric that wrapped around me, hugging everything that needed hugging and pushing my breasts upward. He was gonna die.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

His eyes changed focus, from his computer to where I stood in the doorway, in a little expensive piece of fabric that could hardly be considered clothing for its price and size.

"Bells…" I smiled as his eyes drank me in, first moving quickly to make sure no angles were missed, then fixating on certain very important areas."Turn around."

I obliged.

"I'll have to thank Rose for that."

I wiggled my hips, bending over just enough to show him that I was wearing the smallest g-string ever created in the history of lingerie. "I'll take that as a job well-done?"

"Definitely."

I sauntered over to him, pulling the covers back. "You gonna show me how much you like it?"

He nodded. "Why don't you tell me how you want it?"

So many choices, but, then again, we had all night.

"I wanna be on top."

"As usual." I slid my hands into the waistband of his pajamas, tugging them down just enough. His hands roamed up my thighs until they met the strings of my brand new, barely there panties, and, instead of sliding them down, he simply pushed them aside.

"Keep this on. Keep all this on."

"Wait..."

I leaned down in an ungodly flexible position and took him into my mouth for a few seconds, before sliding him out with a _pop_.

"Just to wet it a little," I said with a grin.

"Of course."

I straddled him and slid down until my ass was flush with his thighs and he was so deep I could barely think straight enough to move.

"God Jake..." I moaned, my mouth against his, sucking on his tongue. "Your dick..."

He slid his hands up my hips, gripping my satin-covered back, pulling at the straps on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him completely into me, and I fell. I fell hard and faster and further into him.

"Take it off."

I pulled the hemline over my head, tiny g-string still cutting into my moving hips, and his fingers pressing against my clit as I pushed harder and deeper onto his cock. Our eyes met, kept each other locked. Our bodies kissed, and slid, and rolled and gyrated, but our eyes stayed trained on each other, and we came together; him deep inside me, me wrapped around him with my body folded around his, and we were one.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**- Hoped you enjoyed more of Paris, I know I did!

Thanks so much for reading, I love you guys.

- A big thanks goes out to my betafish, Kay Cannon, who is awesome and amazing. She actually recently wrote a Blackwater one-shot that I heart called Art Affairs, so go check her out, she's a great writer.

- In case you haven't visited yet, we started a great Wolfpack fic-focused site called **Phase Fics**. If you're looking for recs to some of the best fics around starring the Wolfpack, you'll definitely find it there. **www(dot)phasefics(dot)com.**

- For teases, updates, and general fuckery, you can follow me on Twitter** - artbeatsandlife**, plus, find me on my blog **awriternamedabl(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**- NOTE**: I do NOT speak French, and haven't been to Paris since I was very, very young, so forgive any inaccuracies. All the French in this chapter was commandeered thanks to Babelfish, so, blame them, not me *passes buck*

**Chapter 9 French Phrases:**

_Je ne prendrai pas le non pour une réponse. Comportez-vous vous deux! – _I won't take no for an answer. Behave yourselves, you two!

_Savez-vous où le souterrain est? Nous savons que nous sommes étroits, mais, we' ; au sujet de a perdu. N__ous sommes__ juste visite re._ – Do you know where the train station is? We're just visiting.

_Aucun problème! Juste autour du coin et avalent le bloc. Vous verrez la station vers votre gauche, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer._ – No problem! The station is just around the block to your left.

Okay, I think that's it for now. Until next time…


	10. Chapter 10: Back

**Chapter 10: Back**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: http(:/) / farm3(.)static(.)com/2312/5708453729_b1010a61c4_z(.)jpg**

* * *

Jake walked the space between us with his laptop in-hand. "Here, in Geneva, we should visit the film festival while we're there." He lounged next to me on the bed and pointed to a few pictures on the tourism site. "I think both of us speak enough German to get us by. Plus I've got the French down pat. When in doubt: subtitles."

He shrugged with a grin. I smiled, not so sure at my ability. But, hell, why not?

Over our final week, Jake and I did like so many tourists do when traveling through Western Europe. We visited several countries, kinda like a road trip across the states. Where he could, he'd point out this attraction, or that bit of history he'd remembered from the last time he'd visited the city we were in that day, and I played the wide-eyed tourist.

Switzerland was just like I'd thought it'd be: wooden shoes, brightly-colored knick-knacks and beautiful people everywhere. Just like Austria, the air there seemed...better, cleaner, more clear than the air in America. We took a tour through Salzburg, and watched the lush greenery and rolling hills that were picturesque, and just out of _The Sound of Music_.

I began journaling everything – the sights, the people, Jake, _everything_. My favorite was Amsterdam, teeming with tradition and an old-world feel that couldn't be replicated anywhere but there. We even visited Anne Frank's hideaway, though, it was closed off for tourists to actually visit. It was all beyond my understanding, how so many people could live for so long in such a tiny little space.

"...And just think about the space you keep just your shoes in," Jake teased out of earshot of the elderly tour guide. I poked him in the ribs with my elbow, his face the picture of feigned indignation, and we continued down the narrow staircase.

We'd had a pretty nice hotel in Hamburg. But, we stayed at hostiles overnight, for the remaining days, which, honestly, weren't too bad. And, surprisingly, we met some really great people traveling much like we were. He and I just kept our backpacks close, and went; just the two of us, and I knew nothing could interrupt what we had, and what had grown between us in this trip alone.

We were both a little bummed to have to leave it all, and I swore I would return. Maybe I'd even live somewhere in Europe for an extended time at some point in my life. I just had to.

"Promise?" I pleaded, softly, as we packed the last of our belongings, and I boxed up some of the souvenirs that I just couldn't fit in my baggage, to send ahead of us.

"Of course Bells," Jake assured with a smile. "Let's try to get back here next year. We can start saving so we can stay a couple weeks."

Once back in Jacksonville, things were back to business as usual. Jake went back to covering a local court case and even landed a contributing article in Esquire about the best burger places in America, and an expose on an indicted local politician for the Associated Press. His publisher set even more deadlines and his editor had even more changes for him, which took him away from me and, really, civilization for whole chunks of time. I tried my best to give him space, to keep my head toward his goal, our respective larger goals, and that would give me solace on the direction our relationship seemed to have been going

Our cute little texts or phone calls during the workday came fewer and fewer, and we had less to talk about beyond work those first few weeks. And when my product launch was less than a week away, I was tied up with making sure things were perfect with some last-minute changes and banner advertising pricing discussions. We barely even said two words to each other before falling into bed.

Alice was beginning to go postal with the preparations around her wedding. So I, being her maid of honor and best friend, began spending ever more time with her and even agreed to travel with her to Atlanta to see her space up close over Saturday.

It was all very normal.

My abrupt realization at how far we'd fallen came during a lull at work, when I quietly realized that we didn't kiss goodbye that morning, something that we'd always made time to do in the past.

Our lives had changed from this romantic love bubble where the only responsibilities set upon us used to be the occasional work email or phone conference. The rest of the time was spent drinking and eating excessive amounts of food and wine, and lots and lots of head-thumping, back-arching sex; as much of it as either of us could stand.

It was kinda depressing.

I wanted more. I wanted to recreate what we'd had, but I feared, quietly, that Jake and I were nearing the end of our honeymoon duration. More and more, Jacob would write until late into the night, eat the food he had prepared in the silence brought on by deep concentration. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I mean, everything changes, right? We loved each other; we were just a little stressed.

_Right?_

"I just don't get Victoria sometimes. Alice and I have had to break our backs to prove ourselves to her over these last years, and she just brings in this kid and drops him on our team." I was fuming over the choice my boss had made for an assistant account manager, Riley, who'd joined the team on the same day I was back in the office. The kid needed too much supervision – too much guidance. I was no one's babysitter, especially someone who was in the same position I was in just a short time ago.

There was too much silence. Not even a perfunctory grunt or agreeing 'yeah' to show that I wasn't being insane. I rubbed at the countertop with my damp rag, cleaning after Jake's baked chicken and rice dinner.

"Jake, babe?" I peeked my head out of the kitchen to find him typing from my couch. "Jake?" I put more emphasis to get his attention. He sighed heavily.

"Yeah, Bella?" His voice was tinged with frustration and tiredness.

"Nothing babe." I walked closer to him, and ran my fingers through his hair to soothe him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He was short with me, I'm sure without realizing, and I was getting the sneaking suspicion that I was crowding him – that I was messing with his mojo, which was the last thing on the planet I wanted to do.

I walked away to give him some room, stripped down and took a quick shower to get rid of the day. I knew he was just strained . The weight of such a lumping of important deadlines looming had to be difficult to manage, especially after such a relaxing month away from it all. After, I poured us both small glasses of the Moscato I'd had in my fridge forever, set his on the table in front of him.

"Jake, baby...I'm headed to bed." Of course I wanted him to join me, to make love to me, to let me know things with us were okay. Because, really, there wasn't anything that we were going through that was critical to our relationship.

"Okay, babe, I'll be there in a second." It was said without looking up from his screen, as he chewed on this thumbnail.

I texted Alice to check in, and waited for him for about thirty minutes. I was sure of this because I watched the red glowing digital numbers tick away in the darkness. I'd nodded off a couple times, willing myself not to close my eyes, straining in the night for his looming shadowy form, and searching for any movement, but there was none.

There was no Jacob that night, as long as I was awake. And, of course, he did come. We slept together, in the same bed, but, that night, I fell asleep without the warmth of my personal sun.

* * *

We found ourselves lingering in the brightly-colored isles, trying on gloves and playing with plastic toys amid couples and parents with children running wildly, wearing tutus and batman masks. My heart leaped at a little boy that was the spitting image of Jacob as a child, or what I'd seen of him in pictures; painfully cute, with dark eyes and a long braid down the center of his back. He couldn't be older than four, and he was wearing a foam padded costume that made him look like he had bulging green muscles. Jake and I smiled at him and I'm sure we both, if only for a moment, thought about what our children might look like, a fantasy that quietly brought us closer, as he gripped my hand in his.

_Halloween_.

…One of our favorite holidays. I had half of my costume all sorted out, I just needed a few fake guns and something that I could use for thigh holsters. Jake was hovering between a pretty great Ghostbusters uniform and...

"You're kidding."

"What? It's awesome." I laughed, behind the purple feathered eye mask I wore as he strutted out of the fitting room. Fur with cheetah spots, gold plastic, more fur on a vest-thing, and a huge axe, topped off by a double-horned helmet.

_A Viking costume._

"You know what? It is awesome. That skirt shows off your legs." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It even comes with fur that I can wear on top of my boots!" I stared at him blankly, then giggled, nodding my head in approval.

Mike was having a big bash at his house on the west side, and had invited me and Ali of course. I tried to make it a point not to get drunk around VV co-workers, but Mike was cool and I figured there would be a limited number of them at the party. Alice, or Jasper or Jake could cover me if I got too wasted, which I didn't plan on doing but, really, who knew how the night would play out?

Jake was downing the last of his Red Stripe, leaning against the counter in his black leather breastplate, leather-ish skirt-kilt and calf-high boots. His golden brown shoulders and upper arms were covered in fur; only _he _could pull this look off looking as hot as he did.

His eyes caught mine, roamed greedily over my waist-length ponytail braid, snug white tank top, eyes stopping at the super tight, super short shorts I wore and bands of leather around either thigh holding black toy Desert Eagles. That grin did things to me. It always did.

"You look..."

I stepped closer to him, questioning in my best British accent, "Yes?"

"Badass."

I giggled, as he pulled me closer to him, gripping my ass, sucking along the side of my neck. This was long, long overdue. We hadn't had sex in a week, and even then, although both of us came, hard, panting and moaning against my hallway wall, it was sandwiched between my having to run out with Alice and Jake's interview with the mayor's office. It was over much too soon. I needed more time, more positions, more clothing removed but, of course, we just didn't have the time.

I glanced at the clock. Alice and Jasper would meet us here in just twenty minutes. Mike's house was closer to our apartment building – just a short few blocks away, and an easy walk in the warm early evening. Jake ran his hands along the front of my shorts, my pussy aching for his thick fingers to roughly rub until I was excited beyond all comprehension.

I ran my hands along the smooth skin of his shoulders and chest, trying to touch him everywhere, quickly. None of it was enough – it never was, really. I felt greedy and deprived. He bent down, ground his swollen dick along the front of my shorts, and really, there wasn't much fabric keeping us from what I could tell we both really needed.

The rap on the door was abrupt. Enough to make both of us jump a little. It reverberated up my spine, to my skull, over my nipples and down to my damp pussy being dry humped into submission by my insanely sexy boyfriend.

"Fuck." Jake breathed against my mouth. "What the fuck..."

"Shit, shit, shit." I whined, unwrapping my calf from around his thigh. "Ali and Jazz..."

"Of all the fucking times they could be on time, they choose fucking now." He continued to mutter under his breath, straightening his solid cock in the shorts he wore under his costume. As Jake answered the door, all I could think of was the painful clenching that was my pussy's protest.

Shit, I needed Jake's dick.

"Hey guys!" Alice walked toward Jake's competitively towering body, "Whoa, there lady-killer." She teased Jake after a brief look at his half-dressed attire. "What are you? The lost Village Person?"

"Ha-ha." Jake said dryly, bending as Alice placed a quick peck on his cheek. I stepped further out into my living room, only after catching my breath and rubbing my finger across my very sensitive clit.

_Nope._ Did nothing to help.

I was dangerously close to saying 'to hell with the whole thing,' and telling Alice and Jasper to go on without us. We had enough candy to appease the trick or treaters, shit.

"Hey dude...nice, skirt."

"Hey dude, nice face." Jake said, playfully swatting at Jaspers right cheek, and snatching the mint green paper hat from his curly blond head.

"Hey, hey, that's _my _pretty face, Jacob. We're taking pictures next week. Try not to disfigure my fiancé, please."

Alice went straight for the bathroom, and started straightening and re-wetting the fake blood perfectly dribbling down either side of her sharp plastic teeth and mouth. Her eyes were a bright red from the contacts she'd ordered online for the night, along with her powder-pale skin, ashen and dead-looking.

"Love the costume, B. Sexy... Should I call you Lara?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and reached for my ass.

"What is it with you people and my ass tonight?" I yelled.

"Well, Izzy, you gotta admit, you got an ass on you," Alice mused.

"You always were my lesbian luvah!" I grabbed at her, leaning her back into a bend, and puckering my lips.

"Yes! Girl on girl!"

"I always knew you were a top, Bella." Jasper chuckled, as Jacob handed him a beer from the fridge.

"Oh, and you've given this scene much thought, have you?" Alice arched an eyebrow, after downing the shot of tequila Jake had poured for her.

"Dude, lemme show you how my fantasy league is coming together..." Jake said, effectively changing the subject and pulling Jasper into the office.

"Yeah. Go with your friend!" Alice yelled behind the two men.

Once we were alone, I leaned over the kitchen counter, filled the tiny glass in front of her again, then one for myself."Als, what the fuck, man?" She looked at me like I'd gone completely insane. "Why are you guys so early?"

She laughed at me, throwing back the golden liquid, lips pursed, eyes squinted from its strength.

"I'm serious! Shit, me and Jake..."

"Aw, shit, Bella. We're fucking up you guy's hook up time? I'm sorry. Jasper was rushing us out the door, and we didn't want to be late..."

"No, no Als. No. It's okay. It's just that... Jake and I haven't...you know...in like a week or something."

She rolled her eyes, replying dryly, "Oh. No. The fuck-crazed rabbits haven't hooked up in a week. What shall we do, what shall we do?"

"I'm serious, Ally!"

"Mmhmm."

"Look. Jake and I used to have sex every day. Every day. Sometimes multiple times a day, and always at night."

She nodded her response. "Well, Bella, no one can keep going at that rate. Shit, UTIs are real."

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay! Shit. Look, Jasper and I used to have sex like that – anywhere, all times of the day and night – but we've been together for three years. I mean, we do have wild, kinky, wet..."

"Als!"

"Okay, okay. We still have sex, and it's good – I mean, really good – but, we've settled in now. It's been a while for you and Jake. It's okay. You guys are just settling in."

I wanted to believe her, I did, and part of me _did _fully agree with her. I mean, how many people really are hot and heavy, every day, for the rest of their lives...or, at least the life of the relationship? I was still attracted to Jake and, by the way he'd eyeball me when I stepped naked from the shower, or how he'd peek from over whatever he was working on just to glance at me getting undressed at the end of the day, I knew he felt the same.

It's like the tables had completely turned, and now I was the one that sought out his time, which was stretched far too thin with deadlines and things he couldn't control. I think that's why I'd been so patient with him. He'd given me the same time to handle the things I was responsible for. How could I ever tell him not to write, particularly when it was something he did so well and enjoyed so much?

This was something that he really cared about: his culture and heritage. Not to mention the fact that few authors his age were actively sought out by publishers, offering him the kind of money they were. His advance alone was a good chunk of what I made annually. You can't argue with those numbers, no matter how much of a pain being without him was.

I just...

I hoped that he didn't soon learn that he could live without me. I mean, he was on the cusp of greatness. It was scary and exhilarating for me, being someone so close to him, and who loved him so much. I didn't want him to forget me. We had only been dating a short time, by general standards. What was there to ensure me once he'd had his best-seller and book signings, and loyal readers, I'd still be good enough?

I poured myself another shot, because this night was supposed to be fun, and worry-free. Jake was untethered from his laptop, and was mine (well, mostly) for the night. Thank God for small blessings. The night was still very young, I looked hot, Jake looked like the surface of the sun and, if I played my cards right, tonight I'd get some. Or a lot.

We made it to Mike's just as his party was picking up. He and his wife had a sizeable townhome and, apparently, lots of friends. There was way too much to drink available, but I promised myself that I would stay relatively sober, as would Jake if I could help it. There would be no drunken sex tonight – only hot, fully cognitive sex.

As much as I wanted to do otherwise, I let Alice pull me into the sitting room with a mixture of familiar and not so familiar faces. We got into a discussion about politics, and movies, and things that people talk about at parties like these. It's hard, though, having a serious discussion with someone dressed as a 7-foot bottle of mustard, a robot, vampire, and what I think was John F. Kennedy.

"Having a good time?" Mike was a hot dog. I wonder if he knew Mustard.

"Great party, Newton! Love the house!" I yelled over the Katy Perry song. "What are they paying you over at VV?" He chucked, good-naturedly, nursing some kind of clear liquid in a lowball glass, and running his hand through his blond hair. Blue eyes. Mike had amazing blue eyes, and a round baby face that belied the fact that I was pretty sure he was a good five years older than I was.

"I stick up 7-11s on the weekends. Helps knock the edge off paying the mortgage."

"Ah, of course." I laughed, leisurely, glancing around for my boyfriend, who really was pretty easy to spot. Just look for the sexiest, tallest guy in the room and you've got him. Well, that and the massive horned helmet. I found him, of course, being chatted up by a chestnut brunette with big tits in a too-small nurse's costume.

_How cliché._

She was hot, though, I'll admit. My first reaction was to pull him away from her overly-friendly smile and lustful eyes. She was a live one; probably'd been drinking for the last few hours. But, I thought better of it. I wouldn't make a scene with my co-workers, and definitely wouldn't give Jake any more ammunition. He already thought I was too jealous, which, admittedly, I was. I mean, wouldn't you be? I just wanted to constantly pee a circle around his feet so no other women would come within fifty feet of my territory.

"Come on, Mike. Let me introduce you to Jacob." Perfect. I would play the polite girlfriend, introducing her boyfriend to her co-worker, whose house he was hanging out in. Perfectly normal. Totally not stalker-ish.

"Jake, babe, this is Mike, and the woman in the pink wig, over there, that's his wife Lauren." I tried my best not to step directly in front of Nurse with my back to her face, but oops.

She got the hint, as Jake smiled at me, wrapping his arm briefly around my waist, and got lost.

_Bella one. Slutty bitch, __nada._

"You boys talk; I think Alice is waving me over." There. I felt wholly comfortable leaving Jake alone, again. I mean, I wasn't crazy or anything. He'd be fine, and from what I could tell, he and Mike were getting along pretty well. I was glad his costume came with a breastplate, though. The last thing I needed was a room full of my co-workers, and the wives and girlfriends of my co-workers eye-fucking Jake. The. Last.

After an hour or so, I was genuinely having a great time. I think I fell in love with my best friend al little more as she got caught up in a game of beer pong with one of the graphic designers. Jasper laughed, whispering what I already knew – we'd have to carry my bestie out of this place, but not before she drank a guy three times her size under the table.

I was averaging about a drink or so an hour, just enough to be buzzed but still pass a breathalyzer. I was horny, though. And, the more the music thumped, and the more fun I had, the better Jake looked. I wondered if he was horny too…

…Yep, pretty sure he was.

I caught eyes with him, ever the charming man he is, talking with a mixed group. I only saw the women, though, unfortunately. I needed to get him out of here, and in me. He winked unabashedly, smiling that smile at me. He nodded toward the hallway, almost unnoticeably to anyone not really paying attention.

Oh yeah, he was smooth.

…and I was excited!

He excused himself, politely, and then was out of sight. I waited a few seconds, briefly feeling guilty for what was about to transpire in Mike's and his nice wife's house. It was pretty loud, everyone in their own conversations, drunk, or engaged in some game or another. The perfect opportunity.

When I was sure no one would notice that we'd both gone down the same dark hallway, I walked away from the boisterous group I was among, to follow him. I willed my eyes to search and see in the darkness, not wanting to turn on the hall light for fear someone would see me.

His warm fingers curled around my wrist, quickly pulling me in to a room I wasn't familiar with – I assumed it was a spare.

_How big is this place?_

The room smelled distinctly of artificial pineapple, no doubt Mike's wife's doing, in the form of a plug-in air freshener. It was pitch black in the room Jake had selected, but I could just make out the outline of a double bed covered by a dark duvet.

He cupped a hand over my mouth to keep the frightened yelp from escaping my lips, closing and locking the door quietly and pinning me to the wall just to left of it. I knew it was him though; I'd know his smell anywhere, and he smelled amazing.

It was just so dark, my only light was a thin stream skirting under the door from the party. The room wasn't furnished enough to belong to anyone that was sure, so, I was comforted by the fact there was little chance we'd be interrupted.

Jake's flat palm and his fingers traveled under my tank, effectively unclasping my front closure bra and releasing my breasts, so he could crush them roughly in each of his large hands. I slid the helmet off as he awkwardly released the side snaps of the leather chest plate. I couldn't help my giggle, but was quickly shushed, Jake's own laugh causing his chest to vibrate against my breasts.

"Bells...we gotta make this quick." He laughed more, helping me out of one leg of my shorts, and black thong. Before I could kick them both from the tangle around my boots, his shorts were off and cock free. My mouth watered at the thought of him, at the memory of the taste and smell of him that had been burned into my mind. My knees buckled instinctively at the thought, meeting the soft carpeted floor soundlessly. I wanted him in my mouth.

"Could you have chosen a more awkward costume, Jake?" I whispered, trying my best to remove the skirt-kilt, because each time I attempted to wrap my lips around the tip of stiff cock, the pointy edges along the hem would poke me in the forehead.

He laughed, uncontrollably, trying his best to be silent while attempting to assist me. It _was_ funny, but my pussy was yelling its impatience at the pair of us, and my ass was getting cold, hovering against the backs of my ankles, inches from the floor.

"Babe…" He reached for my arms, as I, never to be deterred, continued my attempt. "You wanna just get out of here?"

Music to my ears. "As in, leave the party?"

I determined his silence was an affirmation. Of course, my brain was warring with my body, which screamed questioningly why it had to wait, that it would take what it could get now, awkward or not. Ultimately, my head won over, and I hopped to my feet, mentally running through each best and worst-case scenario. We'd have to wait for Alice and Jasper; we couldn't ditch them, not to mention Ally was probably pretty lit by now. Jasper would at most need people with him on the walk back to distract from my giggling, slurring best friend. Yes, I could wait an hour or so, for much-needed, uninterrupted sex in Jacob's comfy, downy bed.

He pressed his lips against mine, slid in his tongue, invading my mouth, overtaking my senses, and I reciprocated tentatively, but eagerly. I didn't want to get too invested in this kiss, because I knew it would end, and I'd be left even more aroused than I already was on the walk back to our building. But, as Jacob deepened the kiss, moved his velvety mouth against mine, rested his hands on my hips a little too tightly for someone wanting this to stop, I realized that this was not a kiss of someone who wanted to wait, to do this when he was in the safety of his home. This was a kiss of someone who wanted to do things, naughty, nasty, obscene things at that moment, in that bedroom.

"Here…" he barely mumbled, voice croaking at the back of his throat, full of lust and suggestion. Jake pushed me against the wall, then took his place on his knees before me, where I'd been seconds before. I knew what he had planned before he even pressed his warm lips against my navel. I guessed that at any moment, he'd get back on his feet, as quickly as if he'd never been down there at all. That it was just a few seconds to tease me, the bastard.

I threaded my fingers in his hair, waiting for him to stop, but he didn't, and my brain got all cloudy at the thought of him and where he was. Then, I became even more aware of how naked I was, and how close Jake's face was to my clit. He was making it terribly difficult to think straight.

I gripped the back of his head as he lifted my thigh to his shoulder, dipped his head some, and met my achingly wet pussy with his mouth, sucking softly. He lingered there, like we had all the time in the world, like we were the only ones that really mattered, and that he'd rather not be anywhere else in the universe than between my legs.

A choked moan drifted from my lips, as he wrapped a strong arm around my thigh, pressed two fingers into me with his free hand.

I moaned again, gripped my fingers harder against his scalp, grinding my hips into his pumping fingers and licking mouth, trying my best not to slide down the wall, or bang my head against it, as my pussy started clenching deliciously, started dripping wetness.

"Fuck…" I couldn't see him, or what he was doing to me in the darkness, but I could imagine it all, could remember how good he'd always looked, how sexy his focused faced would be. Those wet lips, his pink tongue, the slight pucker in his cheeks from sucking, the sharp line of his jaw…the flex of his bicep from finger-fucking me…

And, of course, I was cumming.

He was an expert at this and manipulating my body, and I was too wet to have stood three minutes of a chance. I pinched my eyes close, let the orgasm wash over me, and tried not to suffocate him with my pelvis, all the while wanting him to move, to stop his perfect, talented mouth. It was a terrible pleasure. Every nerve ending was on fire and raw, but I didn't stop, so neither did he. And we rode it out; let it hit its crescendo.

"Shit!" I couldn't stop myself, as he curled his fingers inside me. His body stilled against mine, while he kept moving that perfect mouth exactly how I needed it, and the terrible pleasure came again, slowly at first, as unassuming as a pin-prick, then flaring out and grabbing me again. A gush of wetness covered his mouth, and my entire body shook uncontrollably.

I moaned too loudly for someone attempting to be secretive but, of course, such a thing was the farthest from my mind. As I breathlessly pushed him away, I stared at him in the darkness like he was a stranger; like he had lost his mind.

"What the fuck was that?" I questioned in exhale, half serious, half incredulous.

"What?" He stood, towering over me, eyes gleaming with mischief and humor in the light creeping from beneath the door. He shifted, readjusted his hard-on beneath his costume and stepped toward me.

"What? _That_!" He'd caught me completely off-guard; not saying I didn't enjoy it, but _still_. He chuckled, softly and cockily, and placed a wet kiss on my lips. I could taste the salty sweetness, sticky and still warm from my body.

"An…_appetizer_." He reattached the breastplate, put the ridiculous horned helmet on top of his head, then exited the room, like nothing had happened and I wasn't standing there, in the darkness, wearing nothing but that t-shirt and thigh holsters.

...

We were there again, in the same position as hours before, only there was no blinding darkness – only the dim lamplight filtering in from Jacob's living room table lamp and the florescent light of the kitchen. I wanted to stop where we were as soon as the bolt of his front for clicked. I wanted to rip plastic, and polyester, and fur and cotton blends from both of our bodies, better to see them, better to see him.

I was impatient. I wanted him, wanted to taste him, and run my tongue over everywhere skin was exposed. With palms flat against his smooth, muscular thighs, much too greedily and eagerly, I forced my mouth over his cock until I couldn't any longer. and nearly choked, causing him to hiss air through his clenched teeth.

He held my long ponytail, gliding his dick easily in and out of my waiting eager mouth, and I hungrily allowed him, stretching my hands up his naked body, needing to feel his skin any place my arms and fingers would allow. I chanced a glance at him, and his face was so beautiful, so sexy, jaw tightened and twitching, brows knitted. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, held it there with his teeth, and looked down at me, almost angrily, with pleasure so strong I had to slip a hand down, needing to roll my clit against the pads of my fingers for release.

My moan escaped in a heated swell of intense pleasure. The feel of my fingers wrapped around Jake's cock, sliding wetly with my hand, as the other rubbed eagerly against my pussy caused the build, the ache to reach its peak, and I felt the orgasm rip through me. Jake's breathing became shallower, more clipped, until he wrenched my mouth from his body. I was in the air a moment later, legs wrapped around his waist, holding tightly to the back of his neck and kissing him fervently as he gripped his cock, and eased my pussy onto it.

He held me firmly around my waist with an arm, the other grabbed my ass as my hips jerked violently, grinding against him. I was moaning expletives against his mouth, and how I loved him, how good he felt. Through closed eyes, I felt us moving. Jake was walking us toward his couch and, in a moment, I was riding him, moving my hips against him. He gripped my ass, guiding me, and licking the skin between my breasts, placing sucking kisses on each nipple as I rode and groaned in pleasure.

"….so fucking _big_…" I muttered, then moaned again, clawing at his couch, holding his shoulder with the other hand. I welcomed his mouth on mine when he offered it, feeling him in every part of my body, and the sensation of me sliding against him was maddening.

I was cumming with him inside me, gripping his dick and rolling my hips deeper. My eyes shuttered closed, and I stopped my motion. Too overwhelmed to continue, my nails dug into his shoulders.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, approvingly. Then, he smiled at me, kissed my lips, waited for a short moment, and held my waist tightly before he plunged himself even deeper inside me.

My hips moved of their own volition, rocking against him, as I moaned even louder. He was on his feet again, with my thighs on his forearms and my body held tightly, as he bounced me against him. I held on, rolling and moving, even as I felt my back reach his comforter. He rested his hard body against me, tugging on my ponytail again, yanked my head back and nipped and kissed my neck, while grinding into me, roughly. He was fucking the life out of me.

"Jake…_oooh_, Jake, oh _fuck_…damn…" He laughed, lifted my leg onto his shoulder, and kissed me again.

"Such a pretty mouth with such terrible language…" Our bodies were long since covered in sweat. I bit his shoulder, told him it was too much, slapped him on his arm, then moaned my displeasure when he pulled out briefly.

"Please…don't…please…." I begged him to slide his dick back inside me, to which he obliged, flipping me onto hands and knees. He filled me to the hilt, slapped my ass, and told me how tight I was.

"You love it like this, don't you?" I moaned, nodding my head crazily, too hazy with pleasure to speak. He leaned forward, pressed himself even deeper, and murmured against my left ear. "You feel so good babe…so good…"

He groaned again, dug his fingers into the fleshy skin of my hip,and drove faster into me. I licked my fingers, rubbed my clit hoping to sync my dueling orgasms.

_Oh god he feels so good…_

He pounded his hips against me, stilling, then rocking softly, and I felt the warm wetness inside me. We stayed there for a while, panting, sweating, with my hand still clinging to the sheets. After a few silent moments, he slid from me, slowly, and I tried my best to catch the gush of my and his orgasms spilling from me.

"Damn…" He chuckled, sitting back on his feet, and stroking his semi-erection. I smiled dazedly, rolled onto my back, and then padded to the bathroom. "I guess that was overdue."

"I think so." I laughed, returning with a glass of water and handing it to him. He thanked me, then gulped down half of it and offered me the rest, which I accepted. He lay tiredly onto his back, at which time I realized he was hard again. I grabbed at his dick, and at my touch, it became even more solid.

I cocked my head to the side, then placed kisses along his chest, licking his left nipple, and he shuddered. We didn't say much, just running fingertips over each others' shoulder, or cheek or neck. I didn't know about him, but all this was making me really horny. I definitely could go for another round, sore pussy or not.

"Can you take your hair down?" he asked, breathily as I licked my palm, and stroked him, softly. I did, releasing the long braid and removing the elastic, and my now wavy hair fell. He touched a few strands, lovingly, pushed them over my shoulder, then kissed me deeply, while helping me straddle his waist.

Later, long after he'd gone to sleep and my brain was too wired to follow him, I stayed awake, gazing at him, or out of his glass door, preoccupied with thoughts. I hoped that this was the beginning of us finding our _us _again. Tonight, with our friends, and here in his apartment were the makings of what made me fall for him – what made us work so well together.

I hoped that he felt the same way, and I'd be able to push away that niggling feeling, that intuition that was bugging me, and that had been bothering for the past few weeks. That thought I couldn't describe, the one that was waiting for a shoe to drop, and the one that made me wonder about everything I'd ever done, or said or expected from Jacob. The one that wondered what was going on with us, and if he still felt the same for me.

The one that wished that we were still just two kids, starving for each other, dripping wet, clinging on to each other in the midst of raw passion against the back of my front door.

/

/

* * *

**A/N -** Hi guys! *waves*! I missed you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You won't have to wait too long for the next one; its already at the beta's. Thanks goes out to all you guys who have stuck around for The Neighbor all this time, as well as to my awesome betafish and ficwife, **Kay Cannon**.

- In case you haven't visited yet, we started a great Wolfpack fic-focused site called **Phase Fics**: **www(dot)phasefics(dot)com.**

- For teases, updates, and general fuckery, you can follow me on Twitter** - artbeatsandlife**, plus, find me on my blog **awriternamedabl(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

Okay, well, I think that's all for now. **Please note:** things will be getting a little more..._interesting_ from here on out, so yeah, stick around :)


	11. Chapter 11: Past and Present

**Chapter 11: Past and Present  
**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: **http(:)(/ /)farm4(.)static(.)flickr(.)com/3478/5802267248_f4b2ba4fea_z(.)jpg

* * *

It was becoming harder and harder to think.

And not being able to think was definitely a problem. I was paid to think; to think, and to write. The idea that thoughts weren't flowing or wouldn't flow as freely as they normally did was something that, honestly, scared the shit out of me.

I figured, one evening, after gazing at the blinking cursor light for twenty minutes and staring numbly at a sea of red lines and comments in columns, enough to cover the entire page, that, maybe, I was unfocused.

Just maybe, my lack of focus was the problem. There were only a few things that could be the cause of something like that. I'd never had a problem with bearing down and meeting deadlines before. Before, my work was pretty fucking awesome, if I had to admit it.

_One_: I was overworked. Truthfully, over the years, I'd become less and less able to realize this, and was only forced to face the blaring fact after being reduced to little more than an mumbling, incoherent shell of my former self on too many occasions.

_Two_: Bella. While I love her, that much I was sure of, stress about the state of us was resulting in more of an issue for my writing than I'd originally thought it was. Since we'd gotten back, things were different – even I could see that. I'd hoped, and still do, that things would return to normal once this book was done, my deadlines had passed and Bella was finished launching her client's products. Things were strained in a way that they had never been between us, and I wanted to believe that our relationship would survive this little..._lull_.

The articles I had completed were all fine, great even – at least that's what the publishers said. But, those were articles; thousand-word pieces of nothingness. I could do those in my sleep. Interview, research, research more, write, check my sources against other sources, write again, save, and send.

Easy.

But this? This monster of a beast that had become my heritage summed up in almost five hundred pages of color images, and words and quotes of places that I'd known all my life. This was...

Shit.

It was. It was shit. No matter how many times Bella or Ness assured me it was amazing work, would most certainly win me throngs of fans and respect from my peers, from reviewers, all I could see was red.

Red.

Red.

Red, shit.

My lack of focus was definitely a problem. Since we'd gotten back to the country, I was a ball of nerves and unconscious self-doubt. Bella wasn't helping. She did try, looked at me with those brown eyes, full of her overbearing concern, and tried to pull me back from inside myself. Inside that bundle of doubt, and uncertainty. She tried to keep me from seeing red.

It didn't help much.

I wanted to be the man that she needed me to be. We were both going through shit – we all go through it – but mine felt so much heavier, so much scarier.

That good faith advance from my publisher was half gone, and I had to deliver. I was their bitch, and I needed to show and prove. But showing, proving was dead on the cutting room floor, sliced and bleeding red.

"Jake, how are things?"

"Pretty good, can't complain." I was a numb zombie, balancing my zombie iPhone between my zombie ear and shoulder, trying not to sound too much like the puddle of goo beneath a pile of crap like I felt.

"That's great to hear, son. I worry about you out there, you know?"

I chuckled lifelessly. "Do you, now?"

"Of course, you're my boy. What, do you think if you don't come around enough, we'll all forget about you?"

Here we go; the whole guilt routine.

"You and Bella are still coming up, right?"

_Uh..._

Bella and I was touchy subject these days. I felt the churn in my gut just thinking about those brown eyes. Those pleading eyes. She wanted so much from me, so much more than I could give her at the moment. I'm not completely dense. I know she wanted me, she needed me. I know she wanted me to open up to her like I had in the past. It was just...

It's just that every time I felt a moment where I should come to her, that _thing _inside me – that very masculine thing, that need to remain calm and collected, to be strong, and the provider and a rock to her softness – flared and I'd wall up inside myself...again.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Billy, yeah, I think so."

She frustrated me. I couldn't explain it, but she did. Those brown eyes boring into me, questioningly, always wondering what was wrong was too much for me, and I just wanted to run, to get away. I prayed for that moment when she'd kiss me and leave for those precious eight hours of solitude. Those moments alone helped me get through our moments together.

What had I become? What had _we _become? The thought of losing her made me sick, again, the churn came. I blamed the stress. I wanted her next to me. I wanted to be with her, but what that meant lately, with her constant questions, or jealousy, became a harder and harder pill to swallow, and keep down.

"You _think _so?"

"Sure, sure. We're coming; we'll be there on the 24th."

There was a pregnant pause and I could hear the wheels whirring in my father's brain. He was thinking, wondering what was going on with my girlfriend and me. The same girlfriend who I'd, just months before, said I couldn't breathe without; the woman who had become his ally in my life, and the girl he adored above all the other ones I'd ever brought around.

"What did you do?"

"Billy..."

"Jake, I know you, and I know Bella. You wanna talk about what's going on with you two?"

"No, not really."

"Jacob."

"Dad, seriously, it's fine. We're just...stressed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." _Oh no. _He wasn't gonna get me that easily. No way.

"And you didn't do anything? I know how you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could feel my anger bubbling, rising to the surface, and threatening to crack my perfectly-placed veneer. He could hear it, even though my volume hadn't raised a decibel.

"Jake, calm down. I mean, that this book has you stressed. I know how you are when you're under pressure. I hope you aren't taking it out on that girl."

The conversation was over. "Dad..."

"Jacob, I expect you both here. No excuses."

"Yeah, Billy, I gotta run. I have a meeting."

"Jake..."

"Really, we'll be there."

He paused for a long moment, thoughts spinning. "Okay, then. I'll tell the twins you said hi."

"Okay, then." I swallowed, thickly, and walked to the fridge for a ginger ale.

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."

"Mmhmm." I ended the call, opened the soda with a satisfying crack, and guzzled half the can in moment, feeling the soothe almost instantly. I'd have to be on the plane with Bella again for almost six hours into Seattle. The thought made me so anxious, I knocked back the rest of the soda, feeling it burn the entire way down, leaving a slight freeze headache in its place.

I let myself flop onto the couch, realizing I only had a couple hours to myself before she was there. Maybe Em would meet me for a late lunch. I needed to get out; I needed to escape those walls, even for just a couple of hours.

...

"I told you. I _told _you..."

"Shut the fuck up, would you?"

"I knew it. I knew she'd get all clingy and shit. I knew we'd be having this conversation. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"What the fuck are you going on about, again?"

"Jake, you just told me that she's crowding you, right?"

"_Emmett_, I said that I was stressed as hell over this book, and I could use some time alone. That's what the fuck I said." I bit savagely into my burger, and took several long gulps of my golden liquid.

"Well, she needs to get that, Jake."

"How the hell did this end up being all her fault, again?" I found myself defending the very person I was complaining about but, really, it was hard not to when Emmett was tearing into her. It really wasn't that serious. We just needed time to adjust to being away from vacation. We needed some time to get back into the groove of being us.

_Right?_

"Why the fuck am I even talking to you about her anyway? You never did like her."

"No. I never said I didn't like her. I said that you shouldn't take her with you to Paris. And look, this is exactly the shit I was talking about. Bella's okay, I guess, a little pushy, a little jealous, but okay, I suppose." Emmett ran his hand over his curly black hair, that was getting too long, and drank the rest of his lager.

"Why would I take relationship advice from your ass? You haven't had a girlfriend since..."

"Don't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I rolled my eyes with a satisfied smirk. Glancing around the restaurant, I let my eyes wander and settle on long legs, and waist-length, pin-straight black hair. _God_, she looked just like...

_Holy shit._

"Hey, Jake, isn't that..."

_Angela._

All five-foot-eight inches of her. My heart took off, and I could feel it in my ears. Fight or flight was warring with my sanity, and I briefly considered and took inventory of my nearest escape routes. Thinking about her occasionally, or even talking about her chastely to my girlfriend was completely different than seeing her in-person...after all this time.

_Holy hell._

Just the idea that we were so close made me feel guilty.

_Shit._ What would Bella think?

I glanced around, unconsciously again. Then, I averted my eyes to Emmett's blue ones. A grin a mile wide spread across his lips, and I knew what he was going to do before I could do anything to stop him.

"Angie! Hey, Angie!" He waved at her like a the big idiot he was. I saw her eyes light up, before she swerved her hips between the tables of the crowded sandwich place, and was standing inches from our table. She looked better than I remembered – curvier, in all the right places. Her hair had grown since I'd seen her last; she was still a knock-out.

"Fucking, Angela Weber!" Emmett stood and pulled her into a warm hug, despite my obvious discomfort. I wanted to stab him with my fork but, really, the last thing I needed was a court case against my best friend.

"Emmett...Jacob." She smiled at him widely, and then faded to a mask of nonchalance once her eyes landed on me. I tried my best to remain the picture of coolness, chewing the bite of burger in my mouth, and wishing I had a soda.

"Hey, Angie." I muttered it, waving lamely while I tried not to stare too long into her hazel eyes. Her skin glowed, like she'd been in the sun all summer. Her jeans were snug and did little to help the thoughts I tried to bat away as the guilt rose inside me.

She and Emmett chatted like the old friends they were. She was doing well, living just outside of Tampa but was visiting her parents, had finished her MBA and just got a new Terrier.

My body tensed when Emmett invited her to sit and her knee brushed against mine. I needed to run, needed to get out of there but, before I could, Emmett excused himself; said he had an urgent matter.

'_Urgent matter?'_

Who the fuck says that, anyway?

And we were alone. Well, as alone as two people can be in a crowded restaurant, at lunch. She shifted her weight, and I briefly noticed the curve of her hips spread against the wooden chair. Then, of course, I remembered the way those hips looked bare.

_Fuck_.

"So."

"So."

"Jake, this doesn't have to be so awkward. I didn't plan this." She chewed on her bottom lip, flipped her hair over her shoulder, absentmindedly, and the wind rushed lemon and _her _to my senses.

I shifted uncomfortably, again. She knew me well. "I...I know."

"Well then, relax!" She smiled, shaking my shoulder. Her teeth were just as perfect as I remembered them, and, _god_, did she smell good.

She sat back in her seat, and started in on her turkey sandwich, asking me how I was. _Fine_.

How the writing was going. _Good, busy, but good._

How my dad was. _Great, would visit him in a few weeks._

As the minutes ticked on, I relaxed, and realized she wasn't going to hurt me, there was no reason to be tense or nervous, or drink gallon of ginger ale. She brought up old times, some of the funnier ones from college, and we relaxed into memories of us, when we were an _us_, and I remembered how much I really did like her.

"So, yeah, I gotta run." I tried not to be disappointed as she rose and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Bella was gonna have my balls on a stick if she found out about this.

"Listen, maybe we could get together again before I head out of town, for coffee or something." She slid her hands into her back pockets, unconsciously pushing out her soft cleavage in her bright blue shirt.

_No, Jake._

_Fuck, no. Are you completely crazy? Are you mental?_

"Uh... Sure." And before I realized it, we were standing inches from each other, sharing our new cell numbers, and I was watching her walk out of the shop, eyes lingering a little too keenly, yet again, on the curve of her hips.

...

I tried not to think about her at all for the rest of the day and night, and Bella helped with that. Tip-toed around me, made sure I ate, and when I came to bed she was there, ready – flat on her back, ass at the edge of my bed, thighs parted, ankle in each of my hands – opened for me.

There was no way I could say no. I was fucking tired, could barely put together two sentences on paper, but there was always time for her, like this. Tits in the air, back arched, heavy-lidded gaze at me, like I was the only man she needed, like I could give her everything she wanted. She combed her fingers through her long, soft, sweet-smelling hair, then ran them down my chest.

I pushed all things aside; pushed my lunch with Angela deep in my mind and locked it away with a key. I laid my eyes on perfect, bare pink lips, wet and waiting for me and only me, and I couldn't deny her. I wouldn't feel guilty as the moments wore on, at the time I'd spent with Angela, and that I'd had a good time. I had to blow off some much-needed steam, that much was certain.

She was trembling, excited, moaning at my slightest touch.

"Please..." she murmured, sliding her fingertips over her wetness, and pulled me closer to her by my hips, grabbing me.

_This_. This is what I wanted; to fall into her and forget about everything. To speak about nothing, and just feel her.

She gripped me, firmly, rubbed the head of my dick along her pussy, and I moaned my appreciation in return, letting my head fall back and my eyes close as she pulled me closer still. I was just inside her. She was snug, and warm, and slick and everything was right in the world for a few moments.

My toes curled in the carpet, and I pulled her to me by her waist, pushed my hips into her until I felt her soft skin against my thighs. She panted, tried to catch her breath, squirmed around a little, and moaned her pleasure at the position. I pulled out, grabbed the head of my dick for a few moments, then plunged back into her, filling her up until I couldn't anymore. She was rolling her hips against me, and clinging to a handful of sheets in each hand.

I drove into her, again and again, too roughly, and then just roughly enough. The pleasure grabbed me. I let my body lead, grinding into her and it was as perfect as it ever was. _She_ was perfect, and sexy, and called my name and gripped my arms, dug her fingernails into my flesh.

"_Ohhh_, Jake. Shit..._Ohhhhh_...I'm think I'm gonna..." She moaned, eyes rolling back, jaw tightening, and I knew I was where I needed to be. She urged me on, begging me not to stop, and I didn't, and she came, holding me with her pussy, wet and hot.

I was far from done. I needed this, needed to escape for a few hours. I needed to make her cum a few more times, to squelch my guilt through passion.

And, she was on top of me, rolling her body sexily, wantonly, pinching her nipples, sucking my fingertips…

Giving me what I needed.

* * *

I knew who it was before I even looked at the screen. The last person I needed to be speaking to, but the one person I wanted to at that moment.

"Hey Jake. I, uh, I hope I'm not bothering you." I paused, and thought through a million reasons why I shouldn't be talking to her. Then, I forgot them all.

"Ang... No. I'm just writing, well, trying to write."

She chuckled, sweetly, and let out a breath. "Well, I find that hard to believe."

"What? That I'm writing?"

"No, that you're _trying _to. Jake, you know you can write the motherfucking pants off anyone." I felt my face heat, letting the complement mesh with her profanity, and tried not to grin too widely.

"Thanks, Angie." Her breath hissed through her teeth, non-committal.

"I remember how you used to get, how focused you'd be. Rip anyone's face off yet?" I laughed, genuinely, and we dipped into an easy conversation.

She was complimentary, and a little flirtatious, and I let her be. I let her tell me how much she'd honestly missed me, how much things had changed, how good I looked after all this time. She never once asked if I was seeing anyone, and I didn't bother mentioning it. I never even thought about Bella in the twenty-seven minutes we chatted, I'm afraid to say.

Talking to her was always easy, and, now, all I needed was ease. I wanted to get as far away from my problems and the need to assure everyone in my life that things were fine, and allow a beautiful, funny, smart woman to make me feel like those cares, those worries were light-years away.

"Listen, Jake, I don't want to hold you up. I just wanted to see about that coffee. Maybe Thursday?"

It couldn't hurt. She was leaving. I probably wouldn't even see her again for at least a year. We'd say our goodbyes, and then I could go back to misery. Done and done.

"Sure, uh, maybe around one? That new coffee shop off Baker is open, now."

"Sounds good. Maybe I could even get a sneak peek at that best seller you're holding." The heat returned to my face. I let it roll away, but not before smiling again.

"Maybe, if you're good."

She giggled a little, and let out a slow breath. "Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you."

After we spoke, I got into a short writing rhythm. But, soon, I needed to get out of there. I needed a change of scenery. I took a quick shower and threw on the first pair of cargo pants and t-shirt I could find for the warm November day. I headed to my favorite corner bakery, that could give me the quiet, fresh sourdough, and Wi-Fi I desperately needed.

My cell beeped.

_**Paul Lahote (10:51 AM 11/9):** Lunch today?_

I thought for a second, feeling the smooth plastic under my fingers for a few seconds. I hadn't seen him in a while.

_**Me (10:52 AM 11/9):** Sure. I'm at Sandy's working._

_**Paul **__**Lahote **_(10:52 AM 11/9): Maybe around 1230?

_**Me (10:52 AM 11/9):** K. Ill be here._

_**Paul **__**Lahote **_(10:52 AM 11/9): Bringing Em, BTW

_Great_. Emmett. Just the person I wanted to see.

I found a corner, put my earbuds in, and started in on some of the changes I desperately needed to make. After an hour, I caught sight of my friend, decked out in a really nice navy blue suit, and standing in the doorway, looking around for me. We caught eyes, and he made his way to my table. Paul smoothed his tie, then slapped my shoulder, before pulling up a seat opposite me.

"You talked to Em?"

"Yeah, he's on his way, got stuck in some construction traffic. Hey, Jake..."

"He told you."

"Yeah... _Angela_. How was that?"

I shifted, trying not to give myself away too much. "Weird."

"Shit, dude, that's what _I _thought when he told me. How long's it been? Two years?"

"Yeah, just about." I glanced down at my laptop screen shifted my eyes away from his.

"Jakey, Pauly," Emmett called, with a thick, pseudo-New Jersey accent before sitting beside Paul. He'd arrived, and I prepared myself for the shit I would get once I'd told them about my plans with the girl I'd had so much history with – the girl that wasn't my girlfriend.

"So, shit dude! Angela!" Emmett punched me lightly and playfully in the ribs. Then, he called for the waitress and we all placed our order.

"Yeah."

"How long did you two stay after I left... Oh, and sorry about that, a work emergency."

"Dude, you're a personal trainer. What the fuck kind of emergency would you have?" He laughed, sipping on his water.

"Hey, don't get your thong all twisted up, Jake. I did you a favor, the way I see it." I looked at him like he was crazy. Paul shook his head. "You would have let the girl just walk away and not said anything. I know you. At least you guys are talking again."

"Yeah, right."

"Emmett, what the fuck kind of fuzzy logic is that?"

He shrugged and glanced around, and I want to smack the back of his head. "So, what happened? I'm gonna need details. Did you guys go back to her car? A little midday catch-up between the exes?"

"You really are an idiot. You realize this, don't you?" Paul stated, with awe.

Emmett rolled his eyes and gladly accepted our food from the returning blonde. "Fuck you very much, Hote. Well?"

His eyes were on me. Then Paul's eyes were on me, too. "We...we're getting coffee before she takes off, back to Tampa."

Emmett, slapped his hands together with a satisfied smile, and Paul continued to look at me quietly, questioningly. "You, uh...you know what you're doing? You wanna do that?"

"Do what Paul?" I really didn't need this from him. Mr. Family Man, Mr. Perfect, Mr. _I Always Say All The Right Things_.

"I mean, have you _met _your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Bella's gonna go ballistic when she finds out. And she _will _find out. They always do, and Bella's like a bloodhound."

"You know, Paul, shut up."

"Emmett, go fuck yourself. You give the worst advice in the world. So, you shut up." Paul nudged Emmett, catching him off-guard and making him nearly drop his sandwich. I laughed, coughing on my soda as they bickered for a few moments.

"Jake, it's no big deal. You're catching up with the girl, not fucking her in Bella's bed. Geez, you guys were friends first, and you haven't seen or talked to her since you stopped dating."

I let both their words sink in. It _wasn't _a big deal. I _wasn't_ doing anything wrong. Not to mention, Angie made me feel better. Bella'd want that for me, right?

It would be a public place. We'd sit across from each other. It would be daytime. No big deal.

Paul shook his head, stuffed and handful of chips in his mouth and mumbled, "Okay dude, listen to Emmett if you like, and I'll be there when the shit blows up on you."

/

/

* * *

**A/N -** Ooh! What's that I smell? Allusion, perhaps? Hmm? Thanks for sticking with Jake and Bella; I SO love writing this story! Be sure to leave me a note to let me know you're still there and that you don't want to burn me alive (even if you do, that's okay too!) Be patient! Thanks to my betafish, Kay Cannon and all you guys. You make me SO happy!

- For teases, updates, and general fuckery, you can follow me on Twitter** - artbeatsandlife**, plus, find me on my blog **awriternamedabl(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

Okay guys, I guess that's it for now. Until next time.

Oh! I forgot: do you guys actually look at the chapter banners/CVS? Just a casual inquiry.

Okay, forreal this time: Later ladies and germs :)

-AB+L


	12. Chapter 12: Salt and Savor

**Chapter 12: Salt and Savor**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: http(:/) /farm6(dot)static****(dot)**flickr**(dot)**com/5080/5902044282_e69253eb0b_z**(dot)**jpg  


**A/N:** **I know I almost never put a note up here, but, I thought this bit of info warranted saying _before _you get into this chapter.**

I know we've been together for just about a year and a half now, so, It's probably been a while since you've read the whole story. Its okay. You may have even forgotten some crucial parts of this story because of it. Also okay. **This would be a GREAT point to go back and reread the last 11 chapters (and look at the chapter banners), you know, just as a refresher (you may even get a little lusty ammo to go *ahem* enjoy your respective sigs- its a win-win, really.)**

After the last chapter, I got pretty similar reviews (btw, thanks guys, you make me so happy!) and PMs (ha! wow,) I figured doing this would help on your opinion of Bella, Jacob, and their overall relationship. Now, I won't insult your intelligence by telling you what to think or glean from what I've written, **but I will say this:**

**1.** Since I originally decided to turn this fic into a multi-chap, I decided that the conflict would play out this way, so this is something I've had brewing for a while now, and not at all sudden for me.

**2.** Bella and Jacob have never had a perfect relationship- they just have perfect sex. Jacob isn't perfect, that's just how Bella sees him (mostly because of his magic stick; multiple orgasms do strange and curious things to a girl's brain.)

**3.** Angela is a young Sofia Vergara in my brain. Yeah. Hard to resist; I know.

Anyway, that's all I'll say at this point, because I hate spoilers and spoiling. Just sit tight, be patient, and all will be revealed soon enough :) Thanks for reading. I love you all.

* * *

I went back and forth with myself about a million times on whether or not I should even go; Paul and Emmett's battling opinions banging around my brain. That morning, as I kissed Bella goodbye, I'd made up my mind. She went off to work and, at around 11:30, I took a shower, dressed quickly, trying not to spend too much time on what I would wear so that it wouldn't look like I tried _too _hard, and then headed out.

There would be no guilt. I wouldn't be afraid of something as innocent as this. I'd own this. I was a grown man after all, and we weren't doing anything wrong. We were two old friends that happened to date all throughout college and some of our adult lives. Our relationship didn't work out, but it wasn't like we didn't still care about each other, and we wanted to catch up; that's all.

Talking to her had always been easy. She's about as down to earth as they come but, now, it was just..._different_. No expectations, no demands on my time, no need for explanations – exactly what I needed, without having to answer to her. That's all I ever had to do these days, answer to people. Answer to Bella, or Ness, or my editor, or shit, even Emmett. I felt like I was being pulled in a million different directions, and Angie, well, she seemed like an oasis in the middle of the desert for me. I was grateful for that. As much as she loved me and was concerned, Bella was starting to add to my list things that worried the hell out of me.

Ange was already there when I arrived, sitting quietly in a far corner, thumbing her cell phone. I went to order my roast beef on rye and vegetable soup, and then approached her table. I'm almost ashamed to admit how excited I was to see her.

Her honey eyes met mine and they lit, genuinely. Every good memory of us came flooding back to me, and I smiled at her. Angie waved me over and stood, and I realized just how great she looked in the simple black dress that was supposed to be understated, but showed every curve in her body like a neon sign in Vegas. The top of her head reached just under my chin in her heels, and I bit back the desire to tell her how great she looked at the moment.

_I love Bella. I love Bella. Bella is the love of my life. Bella gives me the best sex I've ever had. Bella's smart and funny, and thoughtful. Bella has an ass most guys would cut their nuts off to touch..._

_Sigh._

This was gonna be a problem. Part of me was glad that she'd be gone and I'd never have to war with myself about this again, because honestly, it was a battle I didn't want to lose and wasn't sure I'd have the strength not to.

We awkwardly stood opposite each other, neither of us knowing how to really greet the other. She was prone to hug, but god knows that's the last thing I needed – her soft body pressed against mine – even covered in two or three layers of clothing. She touched my arm just above my elbow, and that worked for both of us, as we got settled in.

There were a few moments of mutual silence as we ate, she stepped away to take a quick call, and I got a chance to breathe a little, away from the swirling cloud of her amazing perfume, and eyes, and cleavage. When she returned, we finally sunk into fluid conversation, as I started to tell her more about the book, and my trip overseas. I could see a prickle of discomfort behind her eyes, and rightly so. Our relationship had ended on hiccups like that, my need to travel, and her inability to follow. Of course the pink elephant in the room was there, neither of us acknowledging it. Until, finally, when she'd finished half her brownie…

"So, Jake, do you...are you seeing anyone? Seriously, I mean." A blush crossed her cheeks as she shifted in her seat, then raised her eyes to mine.

"Um...I, uh, yeah, actually." We were both quiet for a while, as I swallowed and let her process the information I'd just given her.

"Oh, well, of course you would...I mean, you _are _a catch..."

"Ange..."

"No, no, Jake, it's fine. I mean, how could you ever stay single, right?" She smiled, and when I say smiled, it was more of a grimace, and my heart sunk a little. I've never wanted to hurt anyone, not intentionally, and especially not someone that I'd had as much history with or as awesome as Angela.

"Angie...I mean, I'm—"

"No...Don't. It's okay, really. I'm just...I hope you're happy."

"I...I am. Really."

"Good, then. That's all that matters, isn't it?" I smiled at her, really smiled, and she did the same.

She told me that she'd dated a few guys, but nothing ever stuck, and that she was single. She still flirted with me, because, really, that's who she is. We continued lunch, she smiled broader, as did I, and we were okay. After all that time, all that wondering if she'd come to hate me for the way things ended with us, I realized why I'd loved her at one time, and why I still liked her so much.

"Okay, well, I actually have to go. I have a few more errands to run before my flight tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." I had to admit. I was a little disappointed, and I tried my best to hide it in my voice. Truth be told, we were more than just exes; we had been really good friends at one time, and a part of me was fed by the fact that I'd gotten the chance to see my old friend again. "Well, then. Let me walk you to your rental, big shot," I joked. She'd gotten a BMW, something that was sleek and so _her _for her time in Jacksonville.

"Ha-ha," she answered, dryly, touching that same spot on my arm. Then, she gathered her belongings. The smile that was always sure to come out whenever she was around and laughing crossed my face, and I touched her softly on the middle of her back, beginning to guide her toward the door.

The next thing I saw was that shock of electric purple.

I mean, the last time I'd seen it, it was orange...bright orange. I remember, because that kinda color on someone's head is kinda hard to forget.

_Shit...is that..._

_Alice._

Panic. Panic.

And of course, wherever she went, came...

Long, wavy, dark brown hair, that same fluttery yellow top I'd seen leaving this morning, those same brown eyes, glancing to my right, then to me, then returning to my right.

Surprise...then, happiness...then, surprise, again...then..._rage_...

That familiar look crossed in her eyes, the intense, kinda frightening glare; that _snap_...

_Shit... _

Panic_..._

_Think! Think, brain! _

I blew out a long breath in frustration. Frustrated with myself. Frustrated with Bella. Frustrated with the situation.

"Bella!" I ran after their retreating forms, leaving Angie to question what the hell was going on with me, no doubt.

I tried my best to cross the length of the restaurant, and made it outside onto the sunny sidewalk with people going about their day. I could only see her forceful strides, and Alice attempting to calm her, rubbing her back as they approached her car. I caught up to them in a few strides, reached my hand to hers as it swung back and forth with her strides–

"Don't _fucking _touch me." It was deadly with fury; she blinked, then ripped her wrist from my fingers.

"Bella...Bella, don't—" I reached for her, again, as she was fumbling through her purse in search of her car keys.

I had to diffuse this situation. I had to kill it right now, before she went somewhere and was allowed to stew. I glanced up at Alice, who just looked at me with pity, edged with, well, more pity. She silently waved me away, probably for the sake of Bella, and the future of my children, because she looked like her leg was just itching for a hard knee to the groin.

"I can't even look at you, right now..." She looked everywhere but at me, emphasizing her point with watery eyes.

"Bella, don't... It's not—" And, of course, at what could be described as the worst possible time ever—

"Jake...are you okay?" Angela exited the restaurant, looking perplexed and concerned, and as sexy as ever.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've got to be fucking kidding me." Bella's laugh was a knife in my forehead.

"Bells..."

"Don't worry about me. Wouldn't want to break up the party...you've got someone waiting on you. Hope you two have fun."

_Car door slam, screeching tires in a three-point turn, peeling-off._

_Sigh, again._

I was left standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk, looking like I'd just survived World War 3. Angela, of course, stood looking utterly confused, and a lot worried.

"Look Ange, I gotta go...I'll talk to you a little later, okay? Have a safe flight back home."

She nodded. "Are you...are you gonna be okay?"

I took a long pull of air, until my cheeks were full, then released it. "I don't fucking know." I shrugged, then squeezed her arm, turned and headed for my truck.

After a few minutes waiting, just gripping my steering wheel for dear life, I tried to call her. By the fifth time I'd gotten her voicemail, and the third unanswered text message, I briefly considered going to her job and forcing her out, willing her to talk to me. She wouldn't kill me with an audience, right? She couldn't go completely berserk in front of her boss and all her colleagues...right?

I mean, I knew this was coming one way or another; it didn't take Angela as a catalyst. The storm had been brewing. We both knew it.

It had been building for weeks, ever since we'd gotten back and that unspoken fissure between us rapidly grew into a chasm, and fast approached Grand Canyon status. We were drifting, I knew it, but up until this point, I really didn't have the desire or energy to do much to stop it.

I paced my apartment, running my fingers through my hair until I was sure it was sticking up wildly, all over the place. I tried to come up with what I would say to her, a way to explain, asking myself a million questions that I would have asked Bella, if she hadn't completely overreacted, per usual.

Are you pissed at me? _Duh._

What does this all mean for us?

How bad is this..._really_?

I wasn't even doing anything. It was like she'd caught us having sex, or kissing or something. But, really, knowing Bella, she may as well have. She was nuts like that.

I wondered if this meant that she was so angry that she didn't want to do this anymore – didn't want to be with me. I mean, how much did we have if she didn't trust that as soon as things got rough, I wouldn't run to my ex-girlfriend for some physical shit? Was what I had done enough to end us? Had what we were going through reached a level of soaring away from any hope of repair?

What was going through her mind? All kind of terrible, horribly wrong things about me and Angela together, I'd bet. The thought made me feel anxious all over again, forcing me to reach for my next to last ginger ale, knocking it back quickly. I briefly realized that I may need something a little stronger to get me through the evening with Bella I was sure to have. Then again, showing up to her door sloshed probably wouldn't be the best way to fix the situation, either.

I waited in my apartment for as long as I could stand, and until I knew she'd have to be home from work, and made my way down to the familiar door.

4C

_Maybe I should go and get my cup, just in case she gets an itch to balls me._

I did a quick cursory knock, then entered. Things looked the same, no complete destruction of her home in a rage of fury.

_Then again, she wouldn't destroy her own apartment, would she? She'd leave that for mine._

"Bells?" I was nervous. I took note of my heart rate, my pulse thumping uncontrollably with anxiety and anticipation. "Bells?"

She stepped out of her room, wearing just a bathrobe, hair damp, face flush. I noticed the curve of soft cleavage peeking out from the terrycloth, and in another time, if things weren't so..._tense_, this have might possibly turn out to be one of our more _fun _evenings. She walked toward me, her eyes staring coldly at mine, then made a beeline for the kitchen and began filling up a pot for tea, clicking on the stove, and pulling out her favorite red mug.

"Bells, are you—"

She whipped her head in my direction and looked at me with an icy glare I'd never seen cross her face, even when she'd thought that Ness and I had had something going on behind her back. She took a step toward me, clenching and unclenching her fists, and I knew she was on the verge of hitting me.

"I can't believe you, Jacob." she said so low I could barely hear her, her voice violently quiet.

"Bella, you need to calm down, okay? We were—"

"Don't you tell me what to do! You were just, what Jacob?"

"We were just having lunch. She came in town—"

"Just having _lunch_! Why didn't you tell me, then Jacob? Why were you sneaking around in the back of restaurants, then?"

"I wasn't sneaking! She just—"

"I just want to know one thing: are you fucking her, Jacob? Are you?"

"Are you serious, Bella?" I felt my own hands tremble, my anger flaring, again, and I had to turn my back on her, attempting to compose myself. But _fuck _if she didn't make it hard. I didn't want this fight.

"You didn't answer my question, did you?"

"Bells! Of course I'm not fucking her! Are you kidding me?"

"Don't _Bells _me! I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth." A flash of realization crossed her face. "Is this why you can't seem to ever take the time, or have the energy or focus to have sex anymore? _Hmm_, Jake, because you're giving it to her? Fucking her?"

"Of course n—"

'It _is_, isn't it! While I'm at work, you're here, spending time with her, shooting the shit, laughing and joking, and you can't give me fifteen-fucking-minutes to save your life!"

I felt the anger rip through me, so strong, so tangible I had to reel myself in, before I said something that I didn't mean, and I wouldn't be able to take back. "Stop interrupting me, woman! If you would just let me get a damn word in, edgewise, I'd be able to tell you that we were just talking! I've been really stressed, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Me? Not notice! All I do is notice you and what you're doing! Don't think I haven't noticed! You barely even touch me anymore!"

_Shit._

"Bella, don't blame this on Angela! Our shit started a long time before I ran into her! And, what are you talking about, anyway? Wasn't that _you_ screaming and moaning, riding me this morning?"

_Hello word vomit; I see you've decided to join the party._

"Seriously, Jacob? That one time since forever? _Please_, and it wasn't even that good—"

_Ouch._

I scoffed. "Seemed pretty good to me from where I was, Bella...you can't fake squirting." I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "...why is this even necessary, anyway?"

"It was _necessary _because you came in here taking up for that bitch. Saying her name in my house? Fuck her!"

"You're absolutely mental! You're crazy, you know that?"

"Jacob. You haven't seen me 'crazy,' trust me!"

_Oh, god, save me if I ever did._

"You know what? Whatever! I just ran into her when I was out with Emmett and we—"

She made a disbelieving noise. "Oh, yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better! Adding Emmett to this shit!"

"What about Emmett?"

"Are you serious? That—"

"Watch yourself about him, Bella; he's my best friend."

"You know what? Fuck Emmett! This isn't about him! It's about you thinking that instead of talking to your girlfriend, your _girlfriend _who worries constantly about you, who's making herself sick thinking about how bad she feels, and how much she wants to make things okay for you and _us _– instead of talking to her, you go and talk to your ex-girlfriend?"

"It's not..."

"Oh poor _Jacob_, everybody in the whole world stop for _Jacob_, because he's having a rough month."

"Bella, seriously?"

"Seriously, what, Jake? You're not the only person in the world that's stressed. You're not the only one going through shit. I'm tired of tiptoeing around you like your worries are worse than mine. You get to say, or do, or feel any way you want to, and I'm just supposed to deal with it, because you're a _writer_, and you're _stressed_. Please. Give me a break, suck it up and get over yourself."

"Get over _myself_! You get over yourself and your stupid, petty, jealous bullshit!"

Her face flushed red with anger. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe it! I'm tired of never being able to talk to another woman, EVER, because I'm too afraid that you're gonna completely lose your mind over it! I'm not cheating on you!"

"Right..."

"Whatever, Bella."

"Don't whatever me, Jacob! I'm tired of this shit!

"Tired of what shit? Are you serious? I've never given you a reason to think I'm sneaking around behind your back. Not ever. I'm just trying to finish this book without losing my mind, and I have to deal with this shit...again!"

"I seriously can't believe you. I really can't. What do you mean, _again_?"

"I mean your insecure nonsense! Every time, it's the same thing: old, young, fat, skinny, it doesn't matter. If she's a chick, and she's talking to me, Bella flies off the handle! I try to ignore it, to let it roll off my back, but I'm sick of it! How do you even let me out of the house? It must drive you crazy!"

"Well Jake, if you would stop hanging around all these _whores—_"

"Whores, Bella? Are you listening to yourself? I was in a relationship with Ange for like six years!" I had never given her a reason to mistrust me. I'd always been true to her, mostly because it just wasn't my style to cheat, but also because I loved her and I knew she was batshit crazy.

"Of course, here you go, taking up for Angela, holding your fucking relationship with her up on this pedestal. What about me? What about _us_! Think about me for once and stop rekindling some kind of flame with Angela."

"_Rekindling_! Are you serious? It was just lunch, Bella! Just. Lunch!"

"Again, if it was just lunch, then why have you been trying so hard to hide it from me, huh? How long's this _lunch _been going on, exactly?"

I flinched. I hesitated. If I was being honest with myself, I _was _hiding it. I was trying to get through this, spend some time with Angie without Bella knowing it. Mostly, though, to avoid conversations, or rather, insane fights like the one I'd seemed to have gotten myself into.

"Well, for one, I knew you'd act like this! Just like always." She grunted, again, both of us finally aware that the blaring, shrill sound we'd both been progressively raising our voices over was the teapot, screaming its boiling point, so long I was sure that all of the water must have evaporated.

"Oh, so, your fucking around is my fault, now?" She stormed past me, nudging me out of the way with the right side of her body, and stomping toward the kitchen to remove the kettle and turn off the stove.

"I'm not fucking her! You know what? Whatever! I'm so sick of this shit! I'm not fucking cheating on you. You can take that or leave it."

"Oh! Oh! You're tired? I'm tired, too! I'm tired of all your shit! Every night, it's the same thing: 'I hope I don't do something to piss Jake off.' 'Let me cook, or let me just be there for him.' 'Let me fuck him so he's happy, and not sneaking around behind my back having _lunch_.' Let's all make Jake the most important thing in the universe!"

"Seriously, Bella? That's not even—"

"Please! You're so fucking self-centered, you have your own suns orbiting around your head!"

I smirked again, and if I wasn't so frustrated and pissed, I'd have to laugh at the girl. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm over this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means maybe we need to take some time. I don't need this shit, especially when I have work to do!"

"_Time_, huh?" For the first time that night, I saw her flinch, indecision shadowing across her face for just a second, and then, it was gone.

"Yes, Goddammit! I don't need this shit from you, not now. Do you know what I've been going through?"

"Of course not, Jacob! If you would fucking talk to me, maybe I would!"

"I—" But nothing came out. I really was tired. I was tired and frustrated, and..._done_.

I shook my head, running my fingers frantically through my hair, glancing toward her front door. I didn't need this. The last thing I wanted was to be fighting with her over some bullshit that wasn't even that serious, going around and around when I had revisions to make!

"You need some time." I nodded once, tersely, "Well, since you and your fucking ex think it's _such _a good idea to catch up on old times, you've got it. As much time as you fucking want."

I gritted my teeth. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" My voice was low and serious, and I stared her in her eyes. She walked closer to me abruptly, and I was sure she would slap my face.

I glared at her, she glared at me, and all at once, I wanted to get as far away from her, this argument, and this situation as humanly possible. I felt around in my pocket for my house keys, glancing at her again, then stormed toward the door.

"Take all the time in the world you want, Jacob, but don't be so sure I'll still be sitting around waiting on you to man the fuck up and come back!"

_Slam._

Well.

That didn't go as well as I'd hoped.

Then again, at least I still had all my appendages.

I sloped back to my apartment, and paced its length it about a hundred times. I thought about calling Emmett, but quickly ruled that out, citing his complete inability to give good advice, especially pertaining to relationships and women. I thought about calling Paul but, though he'd ever say it, I knew he'd be gloating about how right he had been about the whole situation. I hated that my choices were that predictable.

I needed to think but, of course, I couldn't really, because my brain was still on fire. I tugged on the roots of my hair, trying to – I dunno, _yank _the thoughts, and the words, and the screaming out of my skull. It didn't work.

After a long time, once the sun had set and I'd polished off a liter of soda with something a little stronger mixed in it, I found myself in my shower, for who knows how long. I let the water beat against my body, washing over my head, brain swimming in vodka. At least it dulled the aggravation, which was enough to make me crazy. _She _was enough to make me crazy.

I had to stop myself, at least three different times, from banging on her door and yelling at her a little more. There were so many words I didn't say, but god knows I didn't need to say them completely hammered. I was just so tired. So very tired.

Thankfully, the alcohol was helping with that, too. I forwent the clothes, and lay in my bed. My back was killing me, my shoulders were achy, and my head was pounding. I found my trusty bottle of aspirin and swallowed them with a good bit of water, to help the hangover I knew would arrive the next morning.

Then, after all the words, and yelling, and bullshit, I closed my eyes. But all I could see was her. All I could see was Bella...then Angela...then Bella, again, yelling at me, then Angela smiling a small, simple, truthful smile.

I saw Bella, once more, face flushed, eyes closed in ecstasy brought about by me and my hands, and my mouth, and a bunch of other parts of me, and I was even more confused. I wanted to stay angry with her, but my heart just wasn't in it, and neither was my brain. I blamed the alcohol.

Finally, I sipped the last of my drink and fumbled around for my iPod. I clicked around to the least whiny slow music I could find, drunkenly put my earbuds in, and then passed out. Tomorrow just had to be better than today. It couldn't get much worse.

/

/

* * *

**End A/N** – Thanks again for reading. I should have the next chapter out soon, as it's already written. Thanks to **Kay Cannon** for betaing this, and all my work, and again, thank you for sticking with Jacob and Bella for this long. I love you guys.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot: The title of this chapter comes from a Maya Angelou quote about jealousy in relationships - "Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening."


	13. Chapter 13: Time Heals

**Chapter 13: Time Heals**

**Chapter Visual Stimulation: http(:)/ /(farm7)(.)static(.)flickr(.)com/6140/6030835106_baaa58b2d0_z(.)jpg**

* * *

Really needed to take my ass for a run. I hadn't been for one in forever, and I was sure my body was gonna pay for it. Drinking, all-nighters, then up at the crack of dawn for workouts were a thing of the past for me; long-since gone the way of my college days. Despite the possibility of creaky knees and tight hamstrings, I strapped on my sneakers, some jogging shorts, and my headset. I needed to burn some steam, that was for damn sure.

I really did take some time and do what I'd told Bella I needed to. I _was _working. I wasn't doing much else but that. I was trying to stay focused and get something accomplished. This wasn't just for the hell of it. This wasn't just for shits and giggles. Why the fuck would I do a stupid thing like that? Why would I voluntarily be away from Bella without a pretty good damn reason? That's just dumb.

I was thinking a lot. Thinking and writing - a good bit of the book, a little bit for fun.

A few days had passed, at that point, and not a word from Bella. I mean, I figured as much, seeing as I was the one that wanted the space. Still, it was enough to make me wonder. It made me think about a lot of things. About her, about me, about _us_, what we both really wanted.

This wasn't really a break-up, was it? I mean, we were just taking some time, right? She was still my girl, I still loved her, and I was pretty sure she still loved me, despite all the arguing. I thought about her a lot, between keeping myself busy, but the nights were the worst. Sleeping alone fucking sucked. I needed her body next to mine. I wanted to feel her, and smell her there. Not to mention, even after a couple days, I started missing being inside her. It was like all those weeks before we left for Paris, when I couldn't get a hold of the girl to save our lives.

_Shit_, I had it so bad. I mean, how many times can a man beat off in a day? Carpal tunnel was becoming a very real possibility.

I got into a rhythm, making my way around the neighborhood, and stopping to say hello to one of our neighbors in the hall before I left. The shuffle of my feet beneath the concrete was comforting. The sweat on my body and the tightening of my leg muscles made me feel like I was accomplishing something. Accomplishment was just about the only thing that I clung to these days.

I ate and later, as I showered, I thought about Bella and what she was doing at the moment. She was probably chewing on the corner of her lip before furiously typing something in her office or talking to one of her clients, or throwing her weight around in some meeting. She was like that- _fiery_; one of the best things about her.

There were a lot of pretty awesome things about her. Some of them were small, but they were still important to me. Like how she always made sure that I saved my work every so often, so I wouldn't lose what I'd been writing. She'd remind me and I would roll my eyes at her, but I'd move the cursor and hit that button. Still appreciated her thinking of me. Or, how she made sure I called Billy and sent my old coach a birthday card. She was like that. She thought about other people, and made sure I did too.

She'd get so excited about new projects or clients she was working with. She'd bitch to me about her workload, but she loved it. She did. And, Billy always told me to keep an eye out for a woman who was passionate about things. People who have the ability to be passionate about outward things would most definitely have it in them to be passion about me and our relationship. That was one of those defining things to show character, to show what the person you love's made of.

And, I did love her.

I loved her more than I'd loved another woman in my life. Shit, I loved her more than I loved most people. To say that I had a bit of a wall up around my emotions was an understatement. I could admit it.

It takes a while to really get inside me, and get me to feel. Sure, I can say the words, but to show them? Shit, that's like an act of God. I'd dated my share of women, especially after me and Ange split up, but they couldn't get to me, not really. Only Angela...and Bella. Those were the two loves of my life. I mean, wasn't even 30 yet, but I knew what love was, despite how thick-headed I could be.

Bella was _the _love of my life, though. She was. Ange and I had history and years, but Bells and I had that _pull_. I just didn't fucking know how to deal with _me_. To get past Jacob and deal with the girl. That shit was all too hard.

I mean, I'm not stupid. I know when I'm being dense. I know when I'm being selfish (most times). I know when I'm choosing my best interest over someone else's (again, most of the time).

And so, I fucking always chose Bella's feelings over my own. Always. When she was feeling insecure about some random chick chatting me up, I'd move away from her. When she wanted me to kill the computer and go to bed with her, I'd do it. She wanted something special for dinner? I was there, cooking like Bobby-fucking-Flay.

Emmett would call me something like a bitch or pussy-whipped, which, admittedly, I was. I mean, with that kinda pussy whipping me? Shit, call me whatever you want, as long as Bella's there giving me as much as I can stand, which was a _whole _lot.

This time though, I thought I'd do what was best for me. What would give me the best outcome, at least where my writing was concerned? And, for now, that was my number one love. I hated to admit it but, like, no one can get between me and my work. Like, no one. Not even Billy, and he made me, for Christ sakes.

I wanted to be successful. I needed it like I'd needed nothing else before, and nothing was going to stop me but me. At least then, the only person I could blame was the dude staring back at me in the mirror.

Bells didn't get that, though. And, in the girl's defense, I hadn't been the most communicative guy in the world lately. I'd just get so in the zone around this fucking book. There was a lot at stake and, well, at the time, I thought she'd get that. I thought she knew me better.

Maybe we still had some growing to do together.

Well, if she still wanted to be a _together_.

I did. That was the first thing I asked myself, you know? Well, Emmett and Paul asked me, then when I answered a little too quickly, Paul raised an eyebrow at me.

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Yeah, Hote, I'm sure. I love the girl. Of course I want to stay with her. I just need some time. I wish she could understand that._

"_How could she? It's not like you told her."_

"_I figured she was smart enough to realize how important this all is to me. To understand that I needed some time to get these chapters straightened out."_

_He shrugged. "The girl isn't a mind-reader, Black. Not to mention the Angie thing. That just fucked everything up to hell even more, you know?" His dark eyes looked at me, pointedly, for a long moment._

"_Yeah, dude. I know."_

There were just a few days before we were scheduled to leave for La Push for the holiday. I was still wondering if she'd come. She didn't have to. She didn't owe me anything but, at least for the sake of my dad, a part of me still wanted her to come and visit my hometown. It was kinda fucked up to think that we'd be apart on a big holiday like Thanksgiving. I was thankful for her, after all; it only seemed right that she'd be there with me, experiencing the life I'd had before shit got all fucked up.

She'd seen the pictures and read what I had written about the place, of course, but nothing was like visiting. It was remote, that much was sure, but what we didn't have in big buildings and a Starbucks on every corner, we made up for in pure, untainted nature. We had the kind of hundred-year old trees, mountains, and rivers that you can't make up or bottle, though many have tried.

I had to confess I missed the place. I missed seeing all of my childhood friends, and how Rose would give me shit as we rode to school. She'd gone to Forks High, and I went to school on the rez, but we were still the best of friends, especially by the time we made it to the end of our high school years.

Bella just _had_ to come along. She had to see it all. I mean, if I said that I wasn't hugely more productive since our little break, I'd be a liar, but that didn't mean that I didn't want her next to me. That didn't mean that I didn't want her to be in my life, to belong to me. That much I was sure of. It just meant that I, we, needed to work on that balance between my work, her work, and our lives together. That was pretty normal for most relationships, anyway, wasn't it?

"Sure, sure, Billy. I should make it there at about five. I'm flying into Sea-Tac, and I'll just get a rental."

"'_I_?" Billy's voice rose in question.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, uh, I'm not sure Bella's going to be able to make it."

"What do you mean, son? I thought we talked about this already."

"I know... I mean, well, she and I are kinda –"

"Jake, I really don't want to hear this from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we go through this every time you get serious with a girl. First it was Angela, who I honestly thought would be my daughter-in-law. Then, that girl, what was her name?"

"Please don't tell me you mean Adrianna. Dad, we only dated for a month or something."

"….and you messed that up too."

"How do you figure that?"

"I figure that, you get so caught up in yourself, you forget that people actually love you."

"I seriously doubt that she loved me. She loved parts of me, but –"

"Jacob. Please."

I chucked trying to lighten the mood. "Well, she did."

"Jake. How long are you gonna keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Refusing to let anyone in."

"I let Bella in just fine, Billy."

"Oh, did you? Sounds like as soon as things got tough for you two, you ran away. Ran away scared."

"I'm not scared, Dad."

"Oh, so, what would you call this tantrum you're throwing?"

"Dad, no one's scared. I just needed some time to myself."

"And what do you think you'll do if that girl finds out how much better off she is without you? Have you thought about that, son?"

No, I hadn't, not really. I'd just been in my own head for the last few days, writing and reading, and researching some. I thought about Bella a lot; she took up like, a _whole lot_ of my brain space without even trying to. Every time I heard footsteps outside my door and passing down the hall, I figured it was her but decided to let her pass. We both needed time, whether she agreed with me or not. I hated that it needed to be this way but, honestly, I figured we'd be better for it on the other end. Well, I hoped, anyway.

"Well, honestly, Billy, if she can let go of me, let go of what we have, or had, as soon as I'm not in front of her face every day, then I suppose it wasn't what either of us thought it was, was it?"

My father heaved a frustrated but resolute sigh. "Okay, Jake. You're an adult, have been for years. You do what you feel is right. Just know that regret is a mighty painful and strong emotion. Be sure you'll be able to deal with it."

* * *

The suitcase I needed was stuffed into the storage closet attached to the guest bedroom. So, I pulled it out, getting rid of all the crap I'd left in there the last time it was used, including some old condoms and a boarding pass. I pulled out a few pairs of jeans and a nice shirt, some underwear, socks, whatever. It wasn't that serious of a trip. Though, part of me knew it would be.

Going home meant running into my old friends, and classmates, and family. I was obligated to visit everyone, forced into catching them up on what was going on with my life. I was torn, though, about being excited at the prospect of writing the book, and actually coming to terms with what that meant. My writing would be on display, and so would our culture, our little pocket of the country that was buried away in Washington.

The night before we were supposed to leave, I found myself making a one-person portion of chicken and vegetables. How pathetic. You'd think that as old as I was, I would get used to the idea of being alone. Not lonely, just without another person around, but I'd been on the run for so long, there were few times like this at home.

Being in a remote little hut or hotel in a country where I didn't really speak the language was different. I was a journalist. We got used to being on location and, most times, there were other writers there from newspapers – reporters, whatever – so I got to meet people like me. Other times, though, when there was a really good story, a really juicy one, I'd be at it alone. And, really, that never left me in the best of moments or moods.

I missed Bella. I wondered if she missed me. I mean, besides the sex. I still needed to get some writing done, but I was cornered by temptation, as I sat on my sofa, finishing my meal and beer, and some random reality T.V. show. Would she forgive me, and just come along to La Push?

My heart was pounding in my ears as I held the number two button on my phone, speed-dialing her. I wasn't up for a fight. I just wanted to talk to her, just wanted to hear her voice. Well, I got her voice, or rather her voicemail.

She didn't pick up, which I expected. Bella was nothing if not strong minded and head-bangingly stubborn. She felt deeply, and when she was angry or sad, everyone around her knew it. I waited about thirty minutes, then redialed her number, only to get her voicemail. Again.

_Sigh._

_**Me (7:51 PM 11/23):**__ Bells...are you coming with me for Thnksgving?_

There wasn't a response. Like before, I didn't expect one. After clearing the dishes, I finished packing, rolling things as tightly and neatly as I could into the one suitcase I was bringing. I made it to bed and set my alarm for early-morning. Sometime during the night, I heard my cell beep. I tried to focus my eyes in the darkness on the bright glowing screen.

_**Bells (1:29 AM 11/24):**__ No. Tell Billy I'm sorry._

My heart sank. It really did sink into my toes. I slammed my head against my pillow a few times, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration before thumbing the buttons.

_**Me (1:32 AM 11/24):**__ Bella, don't do this. Come w/me we can deal with all ths after we come back._

_**Bells (1:33 AM 11/24):**__ Nothing 2 deal with. You need your space. I'll be at Renees._

* * *

While I drank my coffee and waited around my apartment until the last possible moment, I checked into my flight from my computer, so I wouldn't have to do it at the airport. I was pretty sure that it was going to be a fucking madhouse, with the holiday, and didn't much have the patience to deal with airport bullshit.

Why was I waiting, you ask? Well, in all my infinite wisdom, I figured I'd wait around for Bella to return my call from earlier that morning. I needed to make absolutely sure that she wouldn't be coming. Had to make sure that I wasn't being too hasty in calling for the cab, and that she was definitely not coming with me.

_Right. _

I couldn't miss my flight. There likely wouldn't be anything in standby, and if I'd left any later, I wouldn't arrive on time, which would really piss me off. So, I call her one last time and, of course, she didn't answer my call. As I stepped down the stairs leading from our apartment building, I looked just once more, to make sure.

_Right, nothing._

I shook my head, gripped my suitcase tighter by the handle, and ducked into the waiting taxi. On the ride to the airport, and as I stood in the ridiculously long line leading up to airport security, I couldn't help glancing behind me. Looking for a head of chocolate, wavy hair; looking around for her. Maybe she was just fucking with me this whole time.

I'd formulated this grand scene, since I'd first called her, just like in the movies. Like, Character One is about to leave on a planetrainautomobile, and they think Character Two is going to let them leave, without even a backward glance. Just when they're about to take off, Character One runs out, flushed and breathless, and hops on the back of the motorcycle, or joins them in the train cabin, and there's some romantical-type dialogue before the fade to black.

You know the ones.

Anyway, I was hoping for one of those. I knew that I was far from perfect, as was our relationship, but really, didn't love claim to conquer all? At the end of the day, didn't Bella and I love each other? Isn't that what mattered?

"Sir? Sir? You'll have to move forward."

"Huh? Oh, right... Sorry," I mumbled, shifting forward. I handed the security lady my boarding pass and license, glancing around at the crowd behind me. Nope. Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing, as I sat waiting for my gate to open. There was nothing as I boarded the plane and stowed my suitcase, either. There was nothing when I was thankful I had an emergency row seat so I could stretch my legs, and as I prayed I wouldn't have to help anyone off the plane in the event of an emergency. There was still nothing as those flight attendants started that song and dance about flotation devices and oxygen masks, and nothing as we rolled to the strip, and took off, high above the steadily ant-sized Florida city.

Nothing.

I got to Seattle early afternoon, picked up my rental, balancing my phone between my shoulder and ear, digging my wallet out of my back pocket, and handing the worker my credit card. "Yeah...just landed. Should be there in a few hours. Just gotta get out of the city."

"Alright then, Jake. I'll see you then. Twins are in town, you know?"

"I know. Haven't seen them in forever. Can't believe Becca left Hawaii to make it out here with Chris."

"Me either, truth be told."

"Alright then, Dad. I need to call the rest to let them know."

"Okay. See you in a bit. Watch those curves coming through the hills, yeah? It just rained and you've been out in Florida so long, I'm not sure you've still got it to hug that mountain like you should."

"Dad."

"Just saying." I rolled my eyes, at that, probably with enough attitude for him to hear it thorough the phone.

"I know, I know...See you in a bit." I ended my call, then immediately dialed the familiar number I'd known since we were in high school.

"You fucker! Billy told my mom you were in town this weekend, you piece of shit! Couldn't even bother to tell me _or _Quil. I see how it is."

"Why waste minutes when I knew you'd find out, anyway?" I said, with a smile. "Oh, and by the way: fuck you, dude."

"Yeah, you wish. I _knew _you leaned that way."

"My dick leans that way; just ask your mom – she loves it."

Embry chuckled. "You coming around?"

"Listen at you...'am I coming around?' Of course I'm coming around. What? You think I'm gonna be at the house watching baseball with Billy the whole time?"

He snorted. "Well, bonfire up at First Beach, tonight. I'll come around to get you."

"You still got that piece of shit Corolla? If so, I got a perfectly good rental—"

"Fuck no! I'm a grown man, after all. Jeep."

"_Sounds_ good..."

"I do, you cocksucker!"

"You really have a fixation with my dick, Embry. You sure _you _don't lean that way?

"Fuck you. I'm about to hang up on you."

"Whatever." I scoffed. "I'll see you then. I'll be around the house in a few hours."

"Cool."

As I rounded the bend to my childhood home, the place where I'd grown up, the little red house at the end of a long gravel strip with an old roof and siding, I was happy to be there. Later, after I'd said my hellos to Billy, and Rebecca and Rachel, I saw the headlights of a navy Liberty, tires crunching along the drive.

"Black. Damn dude! Eat something! You look like a fucking skeleton in a wig. I never thought you could look any worse than you did in high school but, shit, you prove me wrong every time."

"Call. You look like a piece of shit wearing UGGs and a Hello Kitty bow, dude. No wonder you can't get a date unless you pay for it, you ugly bastard." I gripped hands with my oldest friend, bumping my shoulder against his. He smiled at me, and then shoved me none too lightly.

"Hey, Billy!"

"Embry. How's your mom?" Billy called from his spot on the rickety porch.

"She's good... Good." Embry nodded, then turned to me, jerking his head. "Let's go, huh? We gotta get Quil."

As we sat around the fire, so much came rushing back to me from memory. The thick, sweet smell of charred, burning wood against the salty air from the Pacific. The coolness of the night air, swirling and wet from the summer mist, and the way that the damp sand would get in every piece of my clothing. The gold glow cast on each face, mostly smiling, some looking out at the woods or the sea, all thoughtful.

I took a long pull from my beer bottle, suddenly wishing Bella was there. She'd like this. She'd like being here, around all my friends from childhood, really. She'd be tucked into my side with her arms wrapped around me, smiling up at me with that pretty face.

I missed her.

"Black! _Ay`asocha_...What's up with you, dude? Looks like a cat peed in your corn flakes. Somebody steal your bike?" Quil stepped across the sand to where I was sitting, with a blackened hot dog and another brew. I nodded my thanks.

"_H`achli, ho_... I'm good, I guess...nothing really."

He raised an eyebrow. "How's that girlfriend of yours. The _Ho`kwat'_, yeah?"

I looked at him for a long time, then smiled. "You should be one to talk. What about Jamie?

"What about her?"

I scoffed with a grin. The girl had blue eyes and red hair, for god's sake. "I'm good... She's good, I guess."

"You guess? _Hmm_. Why do I question that? She'd be here, wouldn't she? If that were true, I mean."

I smiled a little wider. "You're too fucking nosey."

"And you're a terrible liar, Jake. Sue me."

"_Wa`li tacha'a,_" I mumbled, popping the top off the icy drink, and guzzling half of it down. I raked my fingers through my hair, patting my pockets and looking for something to tie my damp hair back with.

"Hmm. You do, I think."

"Is that right?" I asked. He nodded, sipping on the last of his beer, then cracking open another. He squinted his eyes against the wind, looking out over the rest of the group. "We're good, I guess. Just going through some shit."

"Shit like what?"

"You know, that shit when you just start dating someone and there are little..._things_."

"Like?"

"Questioning-ass motherfucker..." I grumbled.

"I'm waiting." He sipped his drink, again.

"Well, I'm working on the book, and it's stressful as fuck."

"Mhmm. Not spending enough time with her?"

"Well...I mean, I gotta write."

Now he scoffed, running a hand over his cropped hair and zipping up his windbreaker. "Listen at you, 'I gotta write.' You gotta have a girl in your bed. It gets lonely at the top, bruh, and that laptop sure can't do things that girl can."

I looked down at the sand, nudging it with the tow of my old boots. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm on your dick's side and, trust me, if you don't pull your head out of your ass, it won't be seeing much attention from anyone or anything but your left hand."

I couldn't help the laugh that came from me. We sat in companionable silence for a while. "And, well, I ran into Angie last week."

"Goddamn, Jake. Angela? She was so fucking fine, dude—"

"Quil, seriously?"

He shrugged. "Shit, I _do _have eyeballs. She _was_, dammit. Please don't tell me you and her—"

"No! Nothing happened. At. All. Bella found out, though."

"Mmm. Got all mad. Jealous."

I nodded. "You got it."

"I bet you didn't tell her that you ran into her, though, did you?"

I looked at my friend. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything. You know how women are about that kinda thing. They're territorial. And, forreal, Bella must be feeling a way about her, seeing as Ange had you first. That's gotta suck a little bit, on top of you going to see her without you telling Bella. Just saying." We sat in silence, again for a long while, as I let my friend's words sink in. Quil, always was the level-headed one of the group.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno. She wouldn't even come out here with me. She's pretty pissed."

"Nah. She's mostly just hurt, I bet. You should apologize, though. Even if you don't think you're wrong. I personally don't think you are, but she's a chick. Sometimes you gotta swallow your pride if you want her bad enough."

I nodded, and finished off my beer. After a few more minutes, we both headed back to the group. After long, I was pretty tipsy, and it was cold as hell. My fingers were all icy and pruney. We decided to call it a night; they'd be over at the house tomorrow, anyway, and I'd make my way to their respective childhood homes, too.

The next day was a madhouse, but that was okay. I was pretty sure that every person I'd ever known – including council members, Billy's people from Neah Bay, not to mention folks from La Push and Forks, and their kids, and like all my family and friends – had stopped by at one point or another. The twins had already started the turkey the night before, and the men were banished to the living room. Well, my dad and Chris were. Too bad those two knew I knew how to cook. I was forced into being their vegetable cutting-bitch. It annoyed me at first, but after a while, it let me set my mind on something else besides Bella and our issues.

After dinner, once I'd eaten an obscene amount of food, including my sister's crack-filled frybread, I went out; took my old Harley out for a ride, just to clear my head. What started out as a quick drive around the village, turned into this journey that landed me back out at the beach. It was the best thing, gave me some quiet.

There was nothing like First Beach on a day like this. There was next to no one out there: quiet, a little misty, driftwood everywhere. Peaceful.

Despite trying to get my mind off her, I couldn't, not really. Like usual, I wondered what she was doing, probably helping her mother cook, or by now, cleaning up. Maybe she was curled up under a blanket, watching television. Her hair was probably all piled up on top of her head, her cheeks probably flushed.

I looked out over the water, beating against the sand in rhythms. Looked up at the coastline and lime-covered cliffs. The trees. I guess we all kinda took it for granted, living in this place. I mean, it was kinda beautiful, like a postcard, and I grew up here.

Everything made me think of her. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew she wouldn't answer. I'd needed to learn my lesson and, as annoying and frustrating it was, I took it. I took it because I loved her. Still, I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket.

_**Me (11:12 AM 11/25):**__ Happy Thnksgving. I love you and wish you were here with me._

I stuffed my phone in my back pocket, fully expecting her not to respond, but...

_**Bells (11:13 AM 11/25):**__ Love you too. Happy Thanksgiving_

Maybe... just maybe, there'd still be an _us_.

/

/

_Wa`li tacha'a_ [WAH-lee tah-chuh-AH]- I don't know

_Ay`asocha _[ah-YAH-so-chuh _or _chid] How are you? Or What's up?

_H`achli, ho _[HAH-ch-lee Ho] "I'_m good/well_"

_Ho`kwat'_ [HO-quaht] a non-Native, usually White

/

/

* * *

**A/N -** Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, and thanks even more for sticking with TN for this long. Love you! Thank you to my betafish, Kay Cannon, she's the best.

Just as a heads-up, the next couple chapters will probably come a little slower, as I'm in class for the next month or so, so forgive me!

Twitter: ArtBeatsandLife


	14. Chapter 14: These Days

**Chapter 14: These Days  
**

* * *

_Pink rays of early-morning beachy sunlight overflowed into the room, smudged against my vision through closed, light-reddened eyelids. . I squinted, blinked against it, eyes bleary, kneading my fingertips into my eyelids for a moment, then felt. My body was always hypersensitive this early; it always felt more strongly. I rubbed my bare legs against white hotel-crisp sheets, loving the feel of familiar cotton against my skin. _

_He stirred behind me, imperceptibly. Then, warm skin was against my back, his stiff cock against my lower back. Of course he had morning wood – when didn't he? He rutted against me, just a little, let his fingers slip to my abdomen, and pulled me toward him, my back closer to his front. A shift and that cock was sliding gingerly between the crease in my ass, a hand tangled in my hair._

"_Good morning." I mused with a grin._

"_Morning."_

_Warm, parted lips mumbled, then dusted across my shoulder, landing in that sublime place where my neck and shoulder meet, biting a little, kissing a little. His fingers slid lower, palm resting flat against my thigh, nudging the top one back, parting them slightly. Then, softly, his thick fingers began stroking my clit. I sucked in my bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed as he dipped them a little, just to moisten them in the pool of wetness that was already there. Then, he continued his ministrations. I hissed a quick couple of breaths between my teeth, in pleasure, with a sigh that turned into a husky groan. My hips moved with his hands and his gyrations, until we were both panting, and moaning, and sighing._

"_You smell so good," he murmured into my hair, pumping his fingers in and out. My palms slid to the backs of his hands, as we rocked together for a few sublime moments. Suddenly, he withdrew, and I whimpered, before I was on my back. _

Oh_. _

_He slid, unceremoniously, into me, causing my back to arc a little off the bed. I froze in pleasure, for just a second. Jake's eyes rolled back for a moment. The mornings were always the best. That first moment was just so obscenely good; right when his big cock stretched me and there wasn't another thing on my mind but him._

"_You're so wet, already," he whispered, appreciatively, against my neck. His voice was sexy sleep-deep, hair sweet-smelling, falling against my face and brushing the pillow beside my cheek. _

_I gasped his name as he drove his hips forward. _Fuck._ "From last night..."_

"_Mmm..." His soft full lips were kissing me, forcefully, moving against my lips, sliding his tongue against mine. I greedily met his kiss, biting softly at his bottom lip, licking and sucking. I grabbed the sides of his neck, moving my tongue against his, tasting him and moaning into his mouth as he slid smoothly and set the pace of his hips._

_He arched himself deeply, the combination of his release and mine from the night previous blended with our morning arousal making for the perfect sticky-smooth lubricate. Before long, he was slamming iron-hard into me, mercilessly, hovering above me on a forearm, and the other palm pressing into my hipbone for leverage. Needy little whimpers rose from me as he fucked me into the mattress, and I tried my best to link my ankles around his moving body._

"_Jake," I panted, "yeah, like that, shit...just...keep going." He shifted his hips, just slightly. I was moaning, uncontrollably, feeling every edge of his cock rubbing that sensitive little place in my pussy, again and again. It made me want to drag my nails up and down his back._

_It was embarrassing to think that I was about to cum, already, but I could feel it, deep and delicious. I wanted to squeeze my knees together, to ride him back, but I couldn't find an ounce of dexterity in me. Not to mention, Jake had me pinned by my waist, commanding all sorts of things from my body, as he snapped his hips against my thighs._

"_Oh, god, Jake." I groaned, completely past the point of being able to make any real sense. He bent his head to lick, and suck, and lick more, and lap at my nipples, causing my back to arch a little more. He lifted his head, with wet full lips, jaw set and face far away._

"_Bells, I can't...I have to..." he attempted against my ear, "too good, I...shit." Jake's face pinched tight as he bit at his lip, and tightened his fingers on my hip. I gripped the firm, perfect swell of his ass with a painfully strong hold, pulling him deeper inside me. _

_I gushed, then tightened around him. My body shivered in pleasure, as he continued pushing and dragging his cock against that spot, relentlessly, murmuring filthy things to me breathlessly. _

"_That's perfect, baby. I can feel you. You feel so fucking good...cumming on my dick."_

A choked moan tumbled out of me as I stroked against my clit, trying my best to get the perfect picture of him. That always did it for me. All tall, solid muscle covered in perfect golden brown skin. And that cock...that fucking _cock_...

I conjured the sound of his confident voice in my mind, urging me toward my orgasm like he was there right beside me, or on top of me...or behind me, pulling my hair. I could _feel _his big body all over mine, the weight of his cock in me, all of it. I clicked the dial, 1...2...more times, and _yeah_, there it was. My head lifted almost entirely off the pillow, neck strained, my whole body vibrated with pleasure. My eyelids slammed closed as the mind-melting orgasm washed over me.

"_Fuck_." I whispered into the dark quiet of my bedroom. My pussy clenched tight, again and again. And I tried my best to hold that picture of him. The thought of me bent over as he fucked me into the mattress did it, and another wave of pleasure, this one painfully stronger than the last one. I tried my best not to cry out, biting my lip to stifle the moans. I stroked and stroked until every part of my release was done and the harsh sensation was too much to bear.

_Shit, that was a good one. Or two._

I clicked the dial down to the off position of my humming hot pink best friend, stowing it back in its home in the top drawer of my nightstand.

Fuck, I missed Jake. That little display was the second time I'd used my toy that day. I was pretty sure if Jake and I didn't make up soon, my clit was gonna fall off from sheer overuse. One thing was for sure, if we weren't still fighting, if Jake wasn't still who knows were at the moment, I'd fuck the boy until he was half-dead and blind.

I was horny.

_Fuck._

Well, horny was a complete understatement. I'm not even sure they've come up with a word that accurately describes the complete and debilitating state of arousal I've been in for the last week. But, yeah, as soon as they do, I'll be the poster girl for it.

I blame Jake. I'd never had this much sex before. After being with him, and _god _was the boy a good fuck, I couldn't seem to go a day without at least one orgasm. It was ridiculous.

I had never been like this, not really. But with him, it was definitely one of those, got 'til it's gone' situations. It was something so much more than just the sex. I mean, it was definitely the sex, because, yeah_ – _great fuck; but it was, I don't know, otherworldly whenever we were together like that. It's something hard to give up, that's for sure.

We just..._clicked_.

Why did he have to go and fuck up the good thing that we had going? I mean, I personally think it's completely selfish that he'd be fighting with me, knowing well enough how dependent I've become on his cock. His cock and his cooking. Let's not even get started on the state of my meals. If the horrible taste didn't get me, first, the MSG from all the TV dinners I'd been forced into microwaving would have.

_Fuck._

Yeah, that seriously summed up my life. Those simple four letters could succinctly explain, as an adjective, a noun, an exclamation, and whatever the hell else could describe the piece of shit that is my life had recently become. I fucking hated everything. I needed to be fucked. I really didn't want to give a fuck, but I did, and that was the problem, wasn't it?

If I wasn't already a menace to myself on a daily basis, somewhere in the last two weeks, I'd managed to become even clumsier. I didn't even know that was possible, unless I was a star in _Final Destination_ or something. I was on edge. I was horny. I was unfocused.

If we ever got over this, he was gonna pay. I know that sounds dramatic, but he would have; nothing too serious, though. I still needed that good fucking. See? He was the one that had gotten my brain, and my body, and everything all fucked the hell up. The only thing standing between me and a night of drinking myself to sleep was my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells."

"Ali." I forced myself up on my elbows for a few moments. Then, finally, I dragged myself out of bed.

_Maybe a bath and another go 'round with Pinkie before bed..._

"Bells, I need you to step away from the vibrator." I looked around in the darkness of my bedroom, and then clicked on the lamp, squinting against the abrupt flood of light. For a brief, completely irrational moment, I searched around my room, sure that my best friend would pop her tiny ass out of a corner, shaking her head disapprovingly at my last ten minutes in self-brought pleasure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said lamely, closing the drawer the rest of the way and pulling up my panties, previously and hastily discarded on the floor.

"Yeah right. You can fool yourself into thinking that's Jake's dick, but you can't fool me. Or your pussy."

I rubbed my eyes. "Alice."

She hummed, noncommittally. "Just saying. Have you eaten anything tonight?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 7:30, which was kinda depressing. I'd only been home for an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. My clit had been riding my thong like a fucking polo jockey all day, and honestly, I was kinda proud of myself for not just saying f_uck it _and handling it in the restroom at work.

"No, not really."

"You can't get any nutrients from cumming, Bella. You need to eat. Real food. Though... I have heard that cum does have as much protein in it as a steak. Did you know that? But, really, that doesn't really apply here, unless you've got a real working peen over there, and not that pink toy you love so much..."

"Alice. What the fuck do you want?"

She chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'm just calling to check in on your depressing ass. I mean, really, how did you take care of yourself before him? By the way, have you talked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Of course not. Well, he texted me on Thanksgiving last week. He's _been_ texting me…

"Stubborn as ever, the both of you. Bet you haven't even been texting him back"

"Ali. Seriously, I don't need the commentary. Unless you've got Jake's cock over there and it's willing to come over and knock the dust off my pussy, can you keep comments from the Peanut Gallery to yourself? Hmm?" I could hear her laughing joyously from the other end of the phone. A copious mixture of humor, depression, and hatred, directed at Jake, Alice, and pretty much everyone in a thirty-mile radius roiled through me.

"Do I have to stage an intervention on you, Isabella?"

"No, not at all. I think it's perfectly normal to want to have an orgasm or two, daily."

She snorted. "Yeah, but you know, rubbing the skin off your clit isn't the best way to deal with all this, Bells."

"That's not what I'm doing. I just like sex, and Jake's dick."

"Mmm."

"It's true."

"Mmhmm."

"Alice. Are you going to keep badgering me to death, or is there a point to this conversation?"

"Look, all joking aside, I'm worried about you, Bella. I want you two to figure this thing out, and soon."

"Yeah, well, you should be telling this to my ass of a boyfriend. You know him: tall, brown skin, sexy as fuck?"

"Bella, I'm serious."

"So am I." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes again.

"Okay, well, I can see I'm getting nowhere." She sighed. "Just...eat something. Vegetables, meat, bread, you know, shit that doesn't come out of a frozen container or a takeout Styrofoam box. As a matter of fact, do you want me to come over and cook?"

"No, no, Ali. I'm fine. I'm not a baby. I just, I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Just, do what I told you. I love you, you jerk."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye."

"Night."

A hot shower and all the power in me not to unlatch my shower head later, I was sitting in front of my favorite sitcom; you know the one with the girls and the guys – kinda like a new Friends, but funnier? Yeah, well, corn flakes and fuzzy slippers were in order. There I sat until I was too sleepy to keep my eyes focused on the screen. I found my way back to my bed, too tired to have round four with my pink little buddy.

.

* * *

I pulled one of my earbuds out of my ear at movement in the corner of my vision, glancing toward my open door. "What's up?"

"You wanna grab some lunch?" My favorite web designer stood tall and slim in my doorway, tattoos peeking out from his rolled up dress shirt sleeves.

"Can't. Gotta get this done before tomorrow."

Tyler glanced at his bright red watch, then chucked. "It's only 11:32, Bella."

"Your point?"

His hazel eyes twinkled as one brown hand slipped to his neck, unbuttoning a top button. "Let's go. You look like you need a beer and a burger."

"Drinking during working hours, Crowley?"

He looked at me in what could only be interpreted as flirtatiousness. "What can I say? I'm a rebel." He winked. "I'll be in the lobby. We can just go down the block."

I watched him pour an ungodly amount of ketchup onto his French fries, while patting the bottom of the glass container.

"Are you serious?"

He looked up innocently. "What?"

I laughed, sipping my ale. "Nothing, you Neanderthal."

He snorted, shrugged, and then shoved a handful of the offending fries into his mouth. "So, what's got you so cranky, lately?" He wiped his hands on a paper napkin, and drank a few pulls of his PBR.

"What makes you say that?" I said, innocently, before biting into my burger.

"Have you looked at yourself in the last, say, week?"

"And what the fuck does _that _mean?" I laughed.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that boyfriend and you are fighting."

"So you're psychic now?"

"Nope, just perceptive. It's a gift."

"Right."

"You wanna talk about it? He seemed like a good guy when we met at that Halloween thing at Mike's." He arched an eyebrow, and pulled one side of his mouth into a smile.

"Not really."

Tyler nodded, and took another bite of his bacon burger, before looking at me for a long few moments."You wanna take your mind off things?"

I looked up at him, cheeks burning, of course. Because of my unbridled horniness, I almost, _almost _thought about what it would be like to kiss Tyler. It wouldn't be the first time I'd done this. I mean, he's so different than Jake. Artistic, covered in ink, and slim and playful – he rode a skateboard to work most days, for god's sake.

We got along so well, and, in my group, we didn't get to hang out nearly as much as I'd like. Before, Jake came into my life, Tyler was my office crush, That had all but dissipated after Jake kicked a hole in my life and I gladly let him.

I glanced at his knuckles, gripping the burger, "Love" and "Hate" etched across each fist. I briefly thought about how different his lips would feel than Jake's; how leaner he'd be than Jake under my fingertips.

"Like..."

"Maybe a movie? I've got passes for a pre-screening tomorrow."

"I..." I muttered, taking a few long swallows of my beer. He looked at me sagely, then nodded.

"It's alright, Bella. I know how it is with the whole boyfriend thing. I'm not trying to break up a happy...uh, home. I just wanted to hang out a little."

"It's not that. I mean, er, I want to go. I just may have to help Alice." Luckily, it wasn't a lie; I did need to help Ally. But, unlike Jake, I knew when not to tempt fate. I knew when to stay away and when to move forward. Tyler would not be my undoing. Part of me wouldn't let myself go out with him just to show Jake. To prove to him how much better – stronger I was.

He nodded pointedly at me, pushing up his black-framed glasses, and licking a blob of ketchup off of his thumb. I blinked and swallowed, looking at the big red heart inked on the side of his neck. "Can I think about it?"

"'Course you can. Don't think too long, though. I'm a hot commodity, and so are these tickets." He grinned, and then winked again.

.

* * *

"Crowley asked me out."

"Shut up!" Alice grinned, madly, at me, eyes wide and disbelieving. She completely forgot what she was working on, on her laptop, all but urging me to continue.

"Today. We went out for lunch."

"Shit, girl. You get all the fucking luck. Your pussy must be made of the cure for cancer or something," she mused, shaking her head. I spit out my Coke, coughing roughly with laughter as she shuffled up behind me and patted me on the back. Not that it helped much.

"You're an idiot, Alice."

She shrugged, turning back to her laptop. "Shit, Tyler's sexy. I'd do him."

"What about Jasper?"

"Well, obviously Jasper isn't in the picture at the time. We're talking in complete hypotheticals, here, Bella. C'mon. Keep up."

"Of course."

She nodded once in agreement. "Tyler's fucking hot. He's super tall and all those tattoos? And those fucking eyes. He has the best eyes, not as amazing as Jazz's but still."

"You've obviously given this some thought."

"Just a little, I love my fiancé, but I'm not blind. I'm spoken for, but I do have eyeballs."

"Oh, of course."

"So. what are you going to do?"

"About Tyler?

"Yeah."

"Nothing, Alice. I mean, Tyler is sexy, and I can't say that I didn't think a little about actually going out with the kid, but this Jake thing is just temporary."

She nodded, glancing at her computer screen, again. "Do you think 'Baby's Got Back's' an okay song for the wedding?"

"Alice."

"Fine...You need to call Jacob, all joking aside."

"Ally, he walked out on _me_. _He _was out with some whore."

"Bella, I've let this run its course long enough, but seriously, do you really think Jake would cheat on you?"

"Well, I mean..."

"Well, then, why are you with him? If you don't trust him, why on earth are you hanging on to this thing? Glutton for punishment? No amount of sex is worth that."

"I mean, no, I don't think he would cheat on me, or anything. Jake's a good guy. He's never cheated on any of his other girlfriends, not that he's told me."

"So why are you so angry, then, Bella? Why are you dragging this thing out when you don't have to? Why are you actually thinking about another guy when Jake's the one you want? You two are fucking miserable for no reason."

I looked down, pulling at a fraying piece of fabric on my jeans for a good long moment. So long that I heard Alice go back to getting her reception dinner songs list figured out. She ran a hand through her hair, sending black and purple strands in all directions.

Finally, she sighed, stood, and pulled me to my feet. "I just want you to be happy Bella. I do. I love you, and I want you to be with the person you love. If that's someone else, fine, but if that's Jake, and I know you know in your heart whether that's the case or not, then I want you to go and fix this thing. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, take this list." She handed me a printed list of names and companies.

"What's this?"

"The vendors for the wedding. I need you to call each of them and find out what the dates for final payments and details are."

A groan slipped past my lips. "Can I at least get a drink first?"

"Sure, after. I don't want you fucking up my shit."

.

* * *

Of course, I laid staring at my ceiling, sometime in the very early morning, unable to sleep, only able to think of Jake. I tried to distract myself with other things, mostly work deadlines, and even how amazing my maid of honor dress was. Then, my mind floated to Tyler. I wanted to think of him that way, to see if I could be with someone else, but I just...couldn't.

I wanted Jake. He was the only one I'd wanted in a long, long time, and I needed to fix this. I needed to swallow my pride and get us back together. I just hoped that I wasn't too late. The thought of him going out with another girl, or worse, running to Angela or someone to make himself feel better made me want to shout, and scream, cry and throw up.

I didn't want to use my vibrator anymore. I needed him. More than that, though, I missed him around me.

I missed talking to him. I missed his laughter, the way he made fun of me, and the way he always made sure I had lunch or change for the vending machine. I missed how kind and honest a man he is. I missed his kiss and his smell...

I rolled over to answer the shrill of my cell. Glancing at the screen, my heart jumped into my chest. "Hello?"

"Bella." Jake's voice sounded rough, and passionate, and a lot unsure.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come over?"

'Jake...it's late."

"I know. I mean, I didn't even expect you to answer your phone, but I was up and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He was nervous, and the thought of my big, confident boyfriend like this sent my heart fluttering even more. I wanted to see him; I needed to see him so badly. I couldn't think of a reason, at the moment, not to. All I could remember were the good things, all the best things he added to my world, and almost none of them involved sex.

"Jake, I..."

"Please, Bells, just for a little bit."

"Well. I guess. Okay."

.

.

* * *

**A/N** – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I know, 'how can I leave you hanging like that?' I'm sorry. Well, not really.

Thanks to my amazing beta, Kay Cannon for making my work all shiny and stuff, and thanks to all the amazing readers, such as yourself, for sticking with Jake and Bella and all their drama. I can't wait (I really, really can't!) until the next chapter. I have so much awesomeness for you guys.

artbeatsandlife on Twitter, Robot Tango on Tumblr.

Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15: Come Along

**Chapter 15: Come Along**

* * *

ShitShitSHIT.

Okay. Okay. I can handle this. I can. Okay.

_Stop saying okay._

Okay!

Talking to myself probably wasn't the healthiest thing to handle the situation at that moment, but whatever. I may or may not have stumbled out of my bed, tripped on the sheets that had wrapped their evil selves around my legs, and nearly cracked my skull on the edge of my side table in my rush to get to the bathroom. When I got there, the reflection wasn't the worst thing I'd ever seen, but _god_, it wasn't the best either.

I swished mouthwash around and spit, yanked a brush a few times through my hair, washed all the important places, and pulled on my old trusty, comfy cotton dress and nice-enough underwear. By the time I was satisfied with the way I looked, and was rubbing on Chap Stick, Jake was knocking on the door.

_Damnit! Why does he have to live so fucking close! Thank god I cleaned up the house a little this weekend._

I counted to ten. Then, I walked toward the door, wind riffling my hair a little as it swung open.

Good _god. _

He looked good._ Really good – _almost as good as he looked the first time I'd ever seen him. His shirt and sweatpants were loose, but nothing was _really _on that body – I could still see every curve, every muscle. His hair was pulled back, and he had on those flip-flops I hated.

He looked amazing. His eyes skirted over me and he gave me a small smile, showing off those dimples.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jake stepped forward. Leaning on the doorjamb with his palms on each side, he glanced around my apartment a little awkwardly. Then, he rested his eyes on me again. "Sorry for coming over so late...well, early..."

I stuck my hands in my pockets, and then pulled them out, like a twitchy spaz, crossing my arms protectively across my body. "No...uh, no, I was just, I was awake, anyway."

He nodded, scratching the back of his neck, and looking a couple of times at the couch, like he wanted me to invite him to sit. No way, buddy. You're gonna have to work for it a little.

"So..."

"Jake. You said you wanted to talk. So, talk." I gestured for him to come in, and then closed and bolted the door.

He nodded, again, "Listen, Bells, I...I don't want us to fight anymore."

"I'm not fighting. I'm fine." I was defiant as I strolled into the kitchen for a drink of water; I had to show him I'd been fine without him, even though, really, I wanted to crumble at those dark eyes and force him to snuggle, and eat ice cream, and watch 16 Candles with me all over again.

"I bet. You always are, aren't you?" he said, softly, with a sad smile. Everything in me fought reaching forward to hug and kiss that sadness away. I didn't reply.

"I...miss you, Bells."

"You miss me?" He nodded. I saw the vulnerability there, and he was beautiful. I sighed. "I missed you too. I love you, but...sometimes I wonder if that's enough."

"What do you mean?" He stood a little taller, meeting my gaze.

"I..." I licked my lips before taking a long swallow of water and setting it down on the counter between us. "You know Tyler? From VV?"

He looked at me strangely. "Uh...Yeah...Met him a couple times. What about him?"

"He...We're supposed to go out tomorrow," I blurted. I don't know why I said it. Part of it was because I wanted to be honest. And, part of it, a larger part than I'd ever want to admit to myself, wanted him to feel bad, to feel angry, and sad, and fiercely jealous.

"Oh," he said, just above a whisper. I nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It...It doesn't really mean anything, Jake. I just, I thought you should know that."

"Okay. Well. Okay." He mirrored my nod, and we stood there in this horrible silence for what seemed like an eternity. I could literally hear my blood thumping in my veins. Could hear actual time ticking and not from a clock. Literal minutes turned from seconds and into hours. Years passed, decades even.

Then, he started to walk back toward the door.

"Wait...Jake, where...I thought..."

"You thought what, Bella? I told you I wanted to talk; you let me in to tell me you're going out with some other guy. What else is there to say?"

"I mean..."

"What do you want from me, Bella? You want me to fight? You want me to punch the guy over you?"

This wasn't going at all like I'd planned – which, admittedly, didn't include very much thought. "I didn't mean to...I mean..."

He looked at me long and hard. Then, the anger slid off his face, and in its place exhaustion and sadness remained. "Look. I'm sorry, Bella. I am. I don't want us to fight anymore. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I don't know what else to say. I know that I may have fucked it all up, and that you may even be about to move on, but I need you to know that."

"I'm not about to move on, Jake."

"Then...what's the deal with Tyler, or any guy? You trying to make me jealous? You want to go and find Peter now, to level the field? Why would you even think about going out with Tyler? Why would you want to tell me something like that?"

"No! I don't know... I don't know. I don't. It was the first thing that came to my mind and I wanted to tell you the truth, I didn't want to lie."

He turned his back to me, running a hand over his hair like he does when he's anxious, and then turned back to me, walking a few steps into the kitchen. He gazed at me, sliding his hands into his pockets, and looking exposed in a completely raw sort of way. I saw that little boy in him, then. "I talked to Rosie."

My heart sunk into my stomach. The last thing I needed was the thought of gorgeous, model blond Rosalie talking to Jake about how much of a bitch I am, and how I don't deserve him. "Yeah?" I croaked, then tried to swallow.

He nodded. "She's coming to the states in a couple months to visit her family for a little while." He looked at me for a few moments. "She says I'm being an ass."

I stifled a snort, and couldn't help the half-smile that crossed my face.

"Forgive me. I'm sorry."

"About..."

"About Angela, about my selfish shit, everything. I love you...I need you. I do."

I nodded. I had about a million things I wanted to say, or, like, thought I'd needed to say all those days away from him. But now, with him here, with his sad dark eyes and soft voice, none of them really seemed all that important. When I stared at the face of a man that I could feasibly see spending my life with, all of our petty bullshit seemed so... insignificant.

"I'm—I'm sorry too, babe. I was a bitch. I should have trusted you." I slipped my palm to his cheek. "You've never given me a reason to doubt you, and I realized that you were right – it is my own shit, not you."

He looked at me for a while, then stepped forward, leaning down for a soft, sweet kiss. I felt my face get a little warm, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get myself to stop blushing. We lingered there for a while, but I needed to finish. "Wait...wait. I'm not done." I pushed away from him. "I realized a few things during this time alone."

"Okay..." His face dropped to a slightly disappointed, but mostly neutral gaze.

"No...No Jake." I laughed, trying my best to assure him. "What I mean is, I realized we shouldn't have ever let it get that bad. We should have talked more. We should have talked long before that fight."

He nodded. "I agree. I don't want us to fight like that, anymore, Bells. I hate it."

"I hate it, too. I love you too much for that." He smiled a little, leaning down for another small kiss that lingered on my lips.

I looked up at him. "I was so wrong; Ally let me know that much. Not just about the Angela thing, but just, everything. I've gotta be more patient with you. I've gotta be less insane, and jealous."

He nodded, again, and then smiled a small smile. I fell in love with him all over again. Instead of responding in an oh, I don't know, sexy, captivating way, the back of my hand flew to my mouth, trying my best to keep in the yawn that tumbled out.

He smirked. "You're tired."

"It's 4a.m., Jake."

He lifted his eyebrows with that smug look that would be annoying on anyone else, but was beyond cute on him. "Mmhmm."

"Shut up."

His eyes twinkled. Then, he brushed his lips across mine, and then over my cheek, and I tried my best not to blush like a maniac again.

"Listen, it's late and you're dead on your feet. I'm gonna go."

"But, I—I..."

"I know, me too." He winked, and grinned, and I blushed more. How could anyone, even my once-office crush, ever compare to this man?

He took my hands for a second, then let them fall. "But, maybe we should...Maybe I can see you in the morning – well, later today. Maybe I can cook breakfast?"

Yes, god, _yes_! That sounded great.

"Oh, okay." I put on my best smile, glad that we were talking again. And, even though I wanted nothing more than to rip our clothes off, I was tired, both from the conversation, and the hour.

"Okay, then," another kiss, and squeeze of my hand, "I'll call you."

I nodded, turning the locks and letting him out. One last time, I stepped closer to him, pulling him lightly from the back of his neck into a soft kiss, and let him go.

Surprisingly enough, over the next week, Jake and I didn't have sex.

I know what you're thinking: that it must have been an act of god. It was, actually. Well, an act of Mother Nature, at least. I mean, not that _that _had ever stopped us before, but I kind of took it as a sign.

Jake said it was the universe talking to us. I told him that then was not the time to evoke the religion he barely ever referenced outside of the occasional prayer for Miami to make it to the playoffs. That got me a swat on the butt and a tug on my ponytail, with that slow thousand-watt smile.

This boy wasn't making it easy for me, in those cargo shorts with the little hole near the left back pocket, and those biceps, and the way he licked chocolate off the corner of his mouth as he made me dessert.

It was good though. I got that ice cream and _16 Candles_. I also got _St. Elmo's Fire_ and all the Rob Lowe, Emilio Estevez and shoulder pads I could handle. As we laid on his couch, both of us freshly showered and fed, and me in my plaid pajamas he only ever let me wear once in a blue moon without complaining because he said they made me look like someone's mom, but I didn't care because they were old and soft and worn and comfortable, I remembered why I loved him. I remembered why I loved _us_.

Later that week, on a rainy night – I remember because I'd opened the windows to let the fresh air in – Jake was padding around the kitchen and it struck me: how could I have ever been away from this man? This hysterically funny, scarily intelligent, sickeningly handsome man who made the best waffles, like, ever.

"Good?"

I packed another syrupy wad into my mouth, nodding happily. Jake smirked and placed a quick kiss to the top of my head, then finished off his orange juice. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." I crunched a strip of bacon, then another, as he turned and dug into the dirty dishes.

"There's another one in the microwave if you want it."

"Ooh!" I shoved a last forkful into my mouth, enjoying the back view of his jeans, before I stood to get another helping.

"Greedy little thing." He chuckled. "Some things never change."

"I resent that."

"Resent, not deny."

"Shut up."

He finished off the dishes as I finished off my second, well, second and a half if you count the triangle of waffle and slice of bacon I stole off Jake's plate.

"You know, you better keep me around. Who else will cook you waffles for dinner?"

"It's true." We looked at each other, shyly, which is funny considering we'd seen every inch of each other naked in one way or another. For us to have reverted back to a place I honestly can't ever remember us being in, even in the beginning, when all of this started.

Jake looked down at me with a small smile, then absently started playing with the ends of my hair. "I like your hair like this."

I licked my lips, sucking off the last bit of syrup that had strayed, suddenly incredibly aware of his closeness, of the clean, masculine smell of him I'd come to love. The mix of it with the sweet smell of my dinner breakfast was heady and amazing.

"I uh, I just blew it out a little more."

He stepped closer, swallowing. "It looks good." His eyes roamed over my body and I felt myself getting aroused just from his intent gaze. The pull between us was overwhelming me then, and was becoming harder and harder for me to ignore. "You look good."

"So do you, Jake," I admitted.

"I..." he whispered, glancing down at my lips, tentatively, and something was there, still there. It could have been hunger, or possessiveness, or a mash up of the two. His eyes met mine again, quickly. He pulled his lips inward, dragging his tongue to wet them, then reached out to me. "I missed you, Bells."

I gazed at him for a second, from his gorgeous face, that hair pulled back in a knot at the back of his head, curves of lean hard muscle straining against his shirt, that dark look in his eyes. Without another thought, I stepped into his strong arms, settling against him in that perfect familiar way. We were careful. Careful not to move too quickly, careful to not shatter what was there, what was being re-formed, scared that either one of us would get skittish and it would all be over.

God, it couldn't be over.

I rested my cheek against his chest, then rubbed it a little against his soft, worn-thin t-shirt. He pulled me a little tighter and we just stood there. We breathed each other, and felt each other, and remembered all that good stuff that made us just...work.

Finally, I tilted my head to look at him, and I got those eyes. Those black eyes full of intensity. He leaned down, and I met him; I pressed my lips against his, then. I felt him pull away slightly, gazing at me before proceeding, asking for permission. I grabbed him by his neck, and pressed in for another kiss, greedily taking his mouth, sliding my tongue against his, forcefully.

I groaned. "Oh, fuck."

It was just so _good_, and we were just kissing. I just missed him so much, missed this so much. I wanted to latch onto his body and never, ever let him leave my sight again. He slid his hands to my lower back, pulling me tighter to him, licking and sucking my tongue, like he knew I loved, and with practiced ease.

We stood there, like a pair of teenagers, just exploring each other, learning each other all over again. I remembered the smooth, slick feel of his mouth against mine. The languid way he would drag his tongue along mine. He nudged me softly, until I was pressed against the counter. Jake's fingers pressed into my waist, urgently, pulling me against his long, lean body. I could feel the heat radiating from him through my cutoff jean shorts and light sweater, his hard chest pushing against my soft breasts, and his hard cock rubbing against my abdomen.

I moaned against his mouth as he bent his knees just-so, and I could feel the firmness of his erection move to my clit. Even through the clothing I did have on, I could feel every hard angle of his body against me. I could feel his heat against the cotton rubbing against my body. He nipped at my lips, running his teeth lightly along my jaw, then my neck. His open-mouthed kisses settled a few inches below my earlobe, and I was nearly shaking.

He angled his hips a little more, lowering his hold on me to my ass, gripping me even firmer. Then, without shame, he began grinding his jean-covered cock against me. I gasped, moaned and, after just few of his movements and the feel of his strong body against me, I felt myself too near to an orgasm. I followed his lead, rolling my hips against his, clinging to his neck, gasping in pleasure. Jake lifted his lips from my neck, cupping and squeezing each of my bra-less breasts, then rubbing a thumb over my nipples through the knit cables.

"I missed you so much, Bells...I wanna..." He swallowed, then ran his lips over a sensitive spot on my neck. "Can we...I want you. I don't wanna wait anymore." He licked his lips, then kissed me again before I could answer. With his hands sliding under the hem of my sweater, I felt his thumbs against the edge of my nipples. Then, he flicked the button on my fly, and his palm was against my thigh, and next the fabric of my panties. I rocked my hips against his stiff fingers, needing him in every way imaginable at that moment."Lets..._please_."

I moaned more, clinging to his shoulders for a few moments, just really trying to get my bearings. I wrapped a hand around his wrist, stilling his hand against my clit, and whimpering. "Stop...stop...You're gonna make..."

Jake stopped, and slid his hand from me quickly, teeth grinding, jaw twitching. His gaze rose to me. Then, he sucked his fingers into his mouth for a moment, before covering the buldge in his jeans with his wide palm and readjusted himself. I took his lips again in a hard kiss, and then started walking toward my bedroom.

After a few steps, I noticed he wasn't behind me. I turned to find him still standing in the kitchen, with his palm gripping the counter, and his head bowed just slightly. He looked up and our eyes met.

"Well? You coming?"

He quirked a smile at me, and gave me a look that should have set my clothes on fire, swaggering over in a way that really could make me cum all on its own. He bent and kissed me again. "Lead the way."

I walked about midway down the hallway, then stepped a little closer to him., I pulled him to me in a kiss, while walking backward until we were in my bedroom. I eased my hands under his shirt, hand greedy, nearly groping, just feeling his warm body against my fingertips. I tugged at that shirt, his favorite I finally noticed: black Grateful Dead, old as hell. Seeing him there, half-dressed, I just wanted to put my hands and mouth on every part of him until he was moaning and out of his mind.

He eased his belt out of the loop, never taking his lips off mine, except to help me lose my clothes, and soon, we were skin to skin. He pushed me softly onto my back, and settled between my legs, kissing, and licking. and sucking my neck, then easing down my body to each of my stiff nipples. He lingered there, lapping his tongue on each of them, and then sucking softly, and licking, and sucking, until I was moaning and grinding my hips against his chest. I begged, and still he lingered there, commanding me, licking one while running a thumb softly over the other.

"Oh babe, you're so fucking good at that."

He chuckled, and licked his fingertips, before easing them between my thighs. He rubbed tight circles across my clit with the pads. My body was in meltdown mode from the feel of him sucking my breasts and stroking my pussy masterfully, and I moaned his name even louder.

He shifted his body lower, his mouth never pausing before it covered my clit, licking softy at first, then purposefully.

"Spread your legs," he murmured. He placed his palms on either of my thighs and eased them where he wanted them, quickly lying flat between them, and running his tongue from the dripping wetness of my entrance to my clit. Every nerve ending on my body screamed in pleasure as his tongue settled there, lapping, with just enough pressure. He moaned against me, as my hips began rolling in time with his mouth, and I was starting the climb toward my orgasm.

I groaned, arching my back. "I'm gonna cum..."

He continued, licking, and sucking, and pumping his fingers, until it hit me like a brick to the head, and I cried out, clenching and unclenching around his fingers. Thankfully, he pulled away before it was too much, but kept his fingers inside me until my body calmed.

When I was finally able to move or speak, I pushed him onto his back, his stiff cock bobbing slightly with the movement. That cock: so perfect, and smooth, but hard. I leaned in, taking him into my mouth, and had to steel myself against the pleasure washing over me as he bucked his hips. I loved the supple feel of his hard cock in my mouth. It had been so, so long. Too long.

"Mmm." I purred, after relaxing and sliding completely down the length of him, and then back up. My hands replaced my mouth, as I stroked him in quick hard jerks. "This, I missed..." I murmured, spreading his legs a little wider. "Put your feet on the bed, babe," I whispered. He obeyed, bending his knees, and I moved my attentions a little lower, tounging his sac as I stroked him firmly, like I knew he loved. I was awarded with his deep, masculine gasps and groans. So, I sucked a little in time with my hand movements, and he began cursing a blue streak into the silent, dim bedroom air.

I could hear the waves above the rain, could hear the beach and it made me feel so sexy. So aware of us. Of him. Finally, I slid my mouth over him again, hollowing my cheeks, sucking the head, and running my tongue along the full length, licking the soft rim.

I looked up at him. I knew what he wanted. "Go ahead, but, don't cum yet."

He tentatively threaded his fingers in my hair, gripping me at the scalp. I tried to relax as I felt his hips arc off the bed, his massive hands pulling my mouth down, as he fucked my mouth slowly and carefully, at first. I put my weight on my hands between his open legs, allowing him to do what he wanted, and feeling like I'd cum just from my lack of control at the moment; at my submission, where I always gained so much strength.

Jake's deep grunts of pleasure pierced the quiet, less the soft whir of the ceiling fan. "Oh, _God_..._shit._" He shuddered for a brief second of pleasure, and I eased up and off, but never released his cock.

I gripped him tightly, and then lapped at the tip with my flattened tongue, before sucking him into my mouth once more. His entire body tensed, and I took that as an affirmative that I'd done the right thing. With continued groans, his hand ran through my hair, which was, I'm sure, a complete mess. I lifted my head, fully wanting to suck him off until he came in my mouth, and swallow everything until he was whimpering, but that could come later. My hands returned to circling his cock. This time, the strokes were firm, but slow, nice, but not enough to pull him over the edge.

"C'mere..._fuck_, Bells," he mumbled, out of breath. He pulled me to him, with heavy-lidded eyes. I rubbed my clit, while crawling higher up his long body. "Come sit on it."

I really could have come then. The look of uncontrolled hunger, the way he'd taken that beautiful, big cock in his fist, the tone of his voice – all of it. I placed a flat hand on his chest for leverage, swinging my knee on the other side of his hips. Swatting his hand away, I took his cock in my own hand, and rose as high as I could on my knees. Arching my back, I slid the head against my clit again, and received just the moan from him I wanted.

"So fucking sexy," I whispered. Widening my knees a little, I sat on the tip of his cock. "Oh god, Jake." I hissed, biting my bottom lip. I moved my hips a little, trying my best to slide down the thickness. I moaned as he anchored his feet against the mattress, grabbed my hips, and lifted until his cock was deep inside me.

"Jesus-fuck, Bells. Shit..." he rasped.

I rose to my knees slightly, then sat back down, and then did it again. We locked eyes and, really, I think we both realized that being away from each other was the stupidest and best thing we could have done. I placed both palms flat on his chest. Then, I rolled my hips back and forth, unhurried at first. I just needed to get used to the feel of him again, and _god _did he feel amazing. Even with the slow burn of him stretching me, it was good. It was so good.

Before long, we'd found that synced rhythm we always did. My hips were jerking violently on his cock, and I was gasping and moaning his name, and all kinds of unintelligible things. I'd sat up and back with my hands behind me on his thighs, tilted at an angle that always got me to a place where my brain went haywire.

I started rubbing crazily at my clit as I rode him and his cock brushed against that spot inside me again and again, dragging across it. And I gushed, and gushed each time. He felt so good. We felt so good; the closer I got to cumming, the more intense emotions for him became, until I felt so close to him, I wanted to fuck him until I physically couldn't anymore.

Jake clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut as he dug his fingers into my hips, helping my back and forth movements. My pace slipped into this erratic, jerky grind. My body leaned forward over his, and my head rolled almost to rest on his shoulder.

"That's good, Bells. That's so good. Come on my dick..." he encouraged, thickly., Tightening his grip on my ass, he pulled me forward and pushed me backward with sure force.

"Oh, Jake... Oh god," I wheezed. I leaned forward, more, to grip the comforter at either side of his head. "Uhn, fuck..."

"Shit, Bella, oh, godamn..." He squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back, never leaving my hips with his hands.

"Don't...Don't..." I rolled my hips wildly, feeling the orgasm low and deep, until I was whimpering and the tremors vibrated through me. All I felt was wetness, as Jake and I slicked against each other and my pussy spasmed in that white-hot, pain-pleasure space. All I could do was sob his name, and how sorry I was, and how good he felt like a blubbering idiot.

And it wouldn't end. I was shaking, trying unsuccessfully to pull my knees together, while realizing quickly that I no longer had control of my limbs. Jake did, and it was completely out of body. It lasted forever.

Forever.

I'm sure my eyes rolled white, as I squeezed them closed and tried my best not to lose consciousness, because things were starting to get a little dim and hazy behind my vision. I mean people probably aren't supposed to cum that long, or that many times. You'd think that with all that action with Pinkie, I wouldn't have been so built-up, but dammit if Ali wasn't right. I wasn't fooling anyone, especially my pussy.

I sat upright, as Jake gripped below my waist, until it hurt it a little, pushing his hips up to meet mine. This set off another round of tremors, and we were both jerking, and panting, and moaning. My hands shook like crazy as I tried to find purchase on something, anything. Then, finally, I linked my fingers in his, trying to move, trying to roll my hips. But it was so much, almost too much pleasure.

I finally felt Jake cum in hard spurts inside my throbbing pussy, pushing, and pushing himself deeper. He cried out my name, sitting up, and holding onto me like we were the only two people in the world, and he needed me like air and I needed him like the sun. And he came more, easing his cock in and out of me, and biting into the fleshy skin just below my collarbone.

"I...don't..." I panted, my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. My whole body felt like jelly. "Don't move."

He nodded, digging the pads of his fingers into my back, and pulling me closer. We sat there like that, me straddling his waist, and both of us holding onto each other for a while, until we'd caught our breaths, and my right foot was falling asleep.

"I..." he started lowly.

"Mmhmm." I agreed.

"I just..."

"Yeah." I slid back just a little, and we were met with a pool of wetness, as I rolled over onto my back, not really caring about anything but sleeping until the next millennium. Jake joined me, holding a hand over his eyes, and breathing deep and steady. I stumbled to my feet. "Gonna get some water."

He nodded in response, and was snoring before I got to the door.

The first thing that tipped me off was that it was still dark as hell in the bedroom. It wasn't morning yet but, unfortunately, I was awake. Wide awake.

I realized I was alone in my bed, and glanced at the clock. I'd only been asleep for an hour and a half. I heard the toilet flush and the water rushing against the sink. Then, Jake strode back into my room, as naked as I'd seen him last, cock half-hard, which sent saliva rushing to my mouth.

"You're awake?" he asked. He pulled the tie from his hair, smoothing it all back again, then retied it.

"I am," I replied, in a voice about five octaves lower than was normal. He leaned over, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to me.

_God he smelled good. _All masculine musk, mixed with sex.

His cock was in my hand in the next moment, pumping my fist languidly, until it was stiff again. Jake covered my lips with his, our mouths moving against each other like we'd done a thousand times. Slower this time, less frantic. We'd be there for a while; neither of us was going anywhere.

"I love you." He threw the covers off, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I hooked my heels into bed railing, spreading my knees wide enough to allow for Jake. He leaned down for a moment, taking my lips again, in a sweet, long, and slow kiss. He took my hand and wrapped it around his cock, and I led him to my entrance, a little sore but in that good, good way. I was already wet, already ready for him. He pushed his hips forward, pushing until he was completely inside me.

He started his measured, thorough pace, easing his long, thick cock inside, then pulling it to the tip, and then burying himself to his balls inside me. I was a little tense at first, still getting used to the size. But then, I finally settled into it, letting him control my pleasure, letting him ride me like he wanted to. I whimpered, and ran my fingertips up his sweat-slick chest, as he reached down to thumb my clit.

I was getting close; wet and sensitive, I gripped him each time he eased inside me. "_Oh_, Jake… Yeah, baby. Yeah, fuck me slow like that," I whispered, "You feel _sooo _good."

He moaned, loudly. "Ah, Bells, babe," he strained, "talk to me. Your voice... _Fuck_."

"Your dick feels so good… can cum right now."

He swore again, leaning over me with palms on either side of my head for leverage. The slight shift in the position of his body above mine sent shivers through me. "Fuck, Jake. I'm not gonna be able to..."

"Yeah, cum for me," he whispered. He pushed inside me again, rolling upward, and sliding back out. He grunted, softly, then bit down on his lower lip, trying to maintain control. I met his strokes with my hips, and we rode each other through slick slaps of ecstasy.

He lost his rhythm in that way that I knew so well, and then curved his back, once, twice, before slamming his hips against mine. I rubbed my clit, and I was right there, cumming with him, with his cock still mostly hard inside me.

"You're still hard."

He was panting, nose flaring, as he smirked and glanced down. "Yeah...It's been a long time." He rubbed my sensitive lips, which were getting more action than my pussy had seen in a long time... "Are you okay?"

I smiled, pulling him into another long, slow kiss that was getting me wet all over again. "You know I am. You remember that time, when it was raining so hard, we thought a hurricane was coming...at your house? We finished off so much wine..." I said just above a whisper. "That wine you had from Belize."

"How could I forget that night?"

I nodded, then smiled a little at the memory. We'd had sex on every surface of his apartment, and used almost an entire bottle of lube.

"Well, you know then." I grabbed his dick like I owned it, and I did.

He grinned at me, and flipped me onto my stomach. I immediately got onto my knees as he positioned himself behind me. "You like it like this."

"You know I do."

"Why is that?"

"I like feeling like you're fucking me."

"And you don't normally feel that way?" His smile was obvious, even in the dark room.

"Of course. With that dick?" He snorted, running his lips along my right shoulder. "I mean…" He ran his hands up my thighs, over my breasts, and then down to take hold of my hips. "I mean, you _really _feel like you're fucking me like this."

"Mmm."

"And you know how much I love it when you fuck me, baby."

"Fucking dirty mouth."

"You love it."

"I do." He positioned himself just right. "Arch your back," he said, softly. I obeyed, and he slid into me.

I let out a deep, guttural groan when he was settled inside me. Jake pulled out, almost to the tip, but quickly returned, until he touched the fleshy skin off my ass again.

"Ahh...yeah..." Once I got my bearings, once I could think straight, I rocked my hips back against him, meeting him each time he pumped into me. "Ah, Jake, like that."

He reached around, setting his forearm along my collar bone, and pulled me up toward a kneeling position. I was nearly upright, Jacob placing my entire body next to his, holding me steady, with a firm hand against my abdomen. I tipped my head back onto his shoulder, as he cupped my breasts in each hand, shifting his weight slightly which landed him right where I needed him to be.

I reached behind me, and gripped his hips, trying to pull in even deeper than he already was. His cock dragged against that same spot over and over, as he kept the steady pace that always drove me out of my mind.

"Uh...oh god..." I cried, holding on even tighter to his hips, while he stroked and stroked, blowing light little puffs of air against my neck. I moaned even louder, uncontrollably, begging Jake to cum inside me.

There were very few times when he was this deep, and when I was this open for him. There was nothing between us as he thrust up into me. I couldn't think, every atom in my brain was gone except the constant need to move, to roll my hips against him at a fevered pace. Just my fingertips touched the bed, giving me some leverage, but this was Jakes show. He threaded his other hand in my hair for a moment.

"You feel so fucking good, Bells, " he murmured against my ear. "Good...so good."

I cried out, my face grimacing in pleasure, and my fingers flew to my clit again, only to have Jake grip my wrist and swat it away.

"Nuh uh...only on my dick." His words, dripping with masculine confidence and energy had me near to the edge, and I ground my hips even harder, even faster. His hips moved forward, and mine moved back to meet them at a perfectly synced flow.

I cried out, feeling him deep, so deep. He nudged me forward onto my palms, again, until my chest was flat against the bed, and I was gripping the closest pillow to me. I wet my fingertips, and slid them down, though I was pretty sure my pussy was all tapped out. He just felt so, so good, though. After a few more hard strokes that had me crying out, Jake hissed, and came.

We were a sweaty, sticky mess.

I collapsed onto my stomach. Jake rolled onto his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. I was exhausted, and raw, and spent.

And so, so happy.

"Don't touch my dick for at least two hours."

"You're kidding," I snorted. "Don't touch me until Friday; it'll take that long to get ready for that monstrosity, again."

"You love this monstrosity."

"That remains to be seen."

_Slap on the butt._

"Okay, Okay! I love it! Sheesh!"

Things were getting back to normal. I knew it wasn't perfect, but really, what in life is?

I blinked back the sleep taking over me a few times, as I glanced over at Jake, snoring a little to the sounds of the rain. And I felt this overwhelming sense of satisfaction, this ease and calm.

We were okay; things felt...right. We were gonna be just fine.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Jake and Bella are making up! These two are crazy, I tell ya.

Anyway, thanks so much for coming along on this journey with me. There are just a few more chapters left until this story's done, so stay tuned. Thanks so much to my betafish, Kay Cannon for not losing her mind editing my porn. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me.

artbeatsandlife on twitter and pretty much everywhere. robot tango on tumblr.

Until next time.


End file.
